Loving the monster
by sango92
Summary: I am writing this for Flamedragon93 it is a Naruto high school love story and hope that you all enjoy it! She is also writing one for me so please go read hers! set in modern times! GaaraxOc SasukexNarutoxHinata LeexNeji ShikmaruxTemari New title!
1. Mondays are always fun!

Hey there now you all might know me as the author of Darkened love, Dark secrets, AND forgotten love, well now I am taking a crack at my very first Naruto story

Hey there now you all might know me as the author of Darkened love, Dark secrets, AND forgotten love, well now I am taking a crack at my very first Naruto story!! Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot wooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!! Wow that was very long!!

Anyway this isn't the typical Naruto love story no in fact this is a very weird and random story that will have great "games", random drama, Sakura, Ino, Tenten bashing and oh so much more I hope that you all will like it!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO I HOWEVER OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE PLACED INTO THE STORY SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

So now let us begin!!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey wait up Akira!" a voice yelled causing the person in question to stop. Looking back behind her she watched as a blond loudmouth knucklehead ran up to her.

"Jeez Naruto why do you always think that you oversleep then run for your life even though the bell has not even rung yet damn!" panting Naruto looked up to the girl in question that had spoken to him.

She is of average height and weight with long wavy dark red hair that was deeper then any color read should have been that hung low in a ponytail a piece of her bangs hung covering her right eye, her eyes a royal purple in color that you could soon find yourself lost in them, a eyebrow piercing graced her pale smooth face and the makeup she wore was the typical dark gothic makeup, she had earrings that flew up her ears, her clothes where that of almost all in there group of buddies, she wore purple and black chained trip pants, a black tank top that stopped before her stomach a fish net shirt resting on top of that, on her arms she wore studded bracelets and different styled rings, around her neck she wore a studded collar, she was well endowed in the bust category and was slim and slender.

Looking up he smiled at her. "Yeah well what can I say I still haven't changed the time on that thing and at least this way I can be on time and still see you all before school actually starts." Naruto said. Akira rolled her eyes at the blond.

Looking at him she silently complimented his style of dress today. Wearing his pure black chain pants and his black tank top which showed off his nice tan muscles, the blond spikes of his hair seemed spikier with the black tips in them the eyebrow and lip piercing looked good on him along with the small gage he had in his ear, spiked bracelets graced his wrists.

"Your retarded you know that." Akira said as she resumed her walking with Naruto now at her side.

"Yeah and you love me still." Naruto said smiling as they entered the gates of their high school.

"Oh yeah so sure oh Naruto I love you so much take me now!!" Akira said dramatically as they stopped in front of their group of friends. Their friends looked up and started laughing after all is was never a boring time when the two of them started going.

"Of course my love lets go now quick while no is looking behind the dumpster." Naruto exclaimed loudly and dramatically sweeping Akira into his arms.

"Yes of course let us go to the heavens and beyond my love." Akira said throwing her arms around Naruto and gazed passionately into his eyes.

"No we mustn't waist anytime let us kiss as a sign of out deep love for each other forget that the others are here my dear now kiss me!" Naruto said slowly moving her face closer to his to complete what he had said.

"Of course lets" Akira said and began to close her eyes and lean into it as well.

"Noooooooooo nervous, nervous enough you to please I can't watch this anymore!!" Neji shouted before his friend's lips touched.

"Haha haha yes p-p-please e-e-nough hahahahahaha ow my stomach hurts." Hinata said

"Wow how the hell are to so energetic so early in the morning?" asked Shikamaru

"Call it a gift." Naruto said letting Akira out of his embrace.

"Whatever did you all enjoy this little show, sorry Hinata I just had to borrow him for that small amount of time there." Akira said looking at her normally shy friend.

Naruto and Akira's group normally consisted of just Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata on occasion they were joined by Choji, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba but it was rare.

"Ohhhhh how youthful you guys are why it brings tears to my eyes to know that I have two friends that will share in this youthful time!!" Lee exclaimed loudly. Looking at Lee he had finally ditched that GOD AWFUL GREEN JUMPSUIT OF DOOM for a more casual normal look he wore a green tee with Hawaiian trees on the front, light brown khaki's pants and of course his normal bowl cut hair which none of them could convince him to get cut and bugged them to no end.

"What a drag he was actually quite and not as hyper until you two started up with your antics so just so you know I blame you." Shikamaru said in his black ripped jeans and dark green tank top his hair in its normal ponytail and just as spiky as it normally is he wore his fathers old ripped up jacket and brackets and rings graced his hands and face.

" My oh my Shikamaru how unyouthful of you now I shall have to take you to the man that is the wonder and embodies youthfulness so well Gai-sensei here together we must lift your spirits!!" Lee yelled before taking off dragging Shikamaru behind.

"No that wasn't weird and scary at all." Said Naruto as Lee and Shikamaru left.

"I don't think it was too weird I like Lee's energeticness." Hinata said. Naruto looked at his girlfriend and some very dirty thought came to his mind and he blushed looking at her. Hinata of course looked beautiful with her long blue and silver streaked hair. Her white tank top complimented her upper figure and the plaid skirt she wore complimented her legs, she wore some bracelets and an angel wing necklace, on her hand she wore a ring Naruto gave her for her birthday.

"So I see you like him more then me Hinata how could you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"N-n-no I like you more." Hinata said blushing. Naruto glomped his girlfriend.

"Good cuz I would've had to fight him for you." Naruto said causing Hinata to turn redder.

"Yeah right like your weak ass could take him on." Akira said.

"WHAT are you saying that you think I can't take him?" Naruto said letting Hinata go and whipping around.

"Yep that is exactly what I am thinking." Akira said smirking as she watched Naruto start to get semi-upset. She knew Naruto hated when anyone told him he couldn't take someone on or that he was too weak to do so.

"Why… you little." Naruto said starting to advance on Akira.

"Oh I see you are eager to have your face wiped on the floor well alright let's go." Akira cracking her hands getting ready for the fight she knew was going to come at her.

"No it will be you who is wiped on the ground." Naruto said.

"Now, now Naruto you already know she will win so is there really a point to do this pointless fight." Neji said. Naruto stopped and turned towards Neji. The silk shirt Neji wore looked too expensive for the school with its burgundy color and his black jeans looked quite expensive as well. Naruto would have liked more then anything to see what would happen if he were to ruin the nice white vans Neji was wearing. Neji hair was in its usual style and the symbol that normally adorns his head covered with what he could only guess as man makeup.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Neji asked smirking.

"No and I really hope that I didn't hear you say that." Naruto said

"Ah and yet you did." Neji said

"That's it is on pretty boy!" Naruto yelled as he and Neji both got into fighting stances the smirk now gone off of Neji's face. He really hated when people called him pretty boy. Hinata moved to Akira and clung to her arm already nervous and ready to cover eyes when the fight began. Akira rolled her eyes already bored with the boys and their antics she knew they didn't really like each other and she didn't know why.

"Alright you two retards enough you're making Hinata nervous and giving me an unneeded headache." Akira shouted causing both boys to stop mid-leap. Turning from each other they looked at Hinata who looked on the verge of tears hanging onto Akira.

"Sorry Hina it's just some playful fighting nothing to really worry about." Neji said clearly lying.

"Yeah babe like he said were just kidding." Naruto said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her. The bell then rang causing most of them to jump and groan.

"Ahhh great another day of hell well see ya guys later." Akira said starting to walk away form the others.

"See ya later Akira." Came Neji, Naruto, and Hinata and the same time. Walking away and going there separate ways Akira started for the art room. Akira felt eyes upon her but just shrugged it off.

Entering the art room she quickly spotted Shikamaru and Lee with whom she shared all classes with. Going over to them she says a quick hey and sits down turning to Shikamaru whose head is in his arms "Holy Crap you're still alive I thought Gai-sensei was going to kill you for sure."

"Yeah I did to damn it Lee had him show me how to leap youthfully and then they tried to get me into the green jumpsuit of doom that thing is going to give me nightmares I swear." Akira and Shikamaru shuddered oh how they hated that creepy jumpsuit.

"Wow that is really scary." Akira said

"You have no idea!!" Shikamaru said slamming his head back down on the desk. Shikamaru's head came up for another bang on the table when the chalk board eraser smacked him in the head leaving a nice white mark on his forehead.

"If you two are done talking back there I would like to continue with today's lesson." The sensei said

"Sorry Deidara- sensei were done." Akira said

"Good now the way you sculpt the fine lines is like….." He was once again interrupted as the door to the classroom opened up and in walked Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Hiya Deidara- Sensei we have you first hour now!!" Naruto exclaimed and Deidara sighed.

"Yes I can see that Uzumaki alright go sit next to someone you know and take the rest with you."

"Yes sir come on guys!" Naruto said walking towards Lee, Akira, and Shikamaru.

"Hey what are you guys doin here?" Akira asked as they sat down. She felt the glares she and Hinata were getting from the skanks in the class and ignored them.

"Schedules got switched for some reason why don't want us in here?" Neji said

"Hey I didn't say that I was just wondering" Akira said indifferently.

"Yeah well anyway I think that we have all classes together now." Said Naruto

"Cool now I hopefully won't be so bored and or freaked out." Akira said.

"Oh this is sooooo glorious now we can be youthful in every class every hour!!" Lee exclaimed loudly his eyes twinkling.

"Would you all SHUT UP OVER THERE I AM TRYING TO TEACH THIS CLASS!!" Deidara yelled. They stopped then and sat up erect and looked at the teacher with frightened faces all of then except Akira who looked with indifference but had a slight raise of an eyebrow at the now destroyed sculpture laying in the teachers hands. The class erupted in laughter as Deidara looked down and then screamed no and my baby.

For the rest of the hour they sat in near silence occasionally giving each other silent looks. Every time they tried to open there mouth to talk to one another Deidara would turn and glare giving them that warning that if they talked they were in trouble he was still pissed about his sculpture being destroyed in his anger at them. When the bell rang they got up fast and quickly walked out of the class.

"Man that was crazy huh guys." Sasuke said.

"Yeah no kidding awww damn we have math now man I hate that class." Akira said with her head down.

"B-b-but Kurenai- sensei she is really nice and w-well she could help of you really need it." Hinata stammered out.

"Oh I know Hinata she tutors me sometimes I'm not saying that I don't like her I just don't like math that's all." Akira said looking at Hinata.

"Oh ok then." Hinata breathed out in relief. They turned around a corner and where stopped by what they called the bitch click.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the loser……. Of course not you or Neji, Sasuke." Sakura said she is the leader of the bitch click. In her pink skirt and bright pink heels that matched her pink tank top and white vest a pearl look alike necklace hung from her neck and a white head band in her short pink hair.

"Great and if it isn't the main skanks of the bitch click what the hell do you want?" Akira asked sighing in annoyance she really hated the three girls.

"How dare you!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah what the hell!" Ino said from the right of Sakura. Ino was dressed the same just in purple and black.

"Yeah your way out of line there bitch!" Tenten said from the left in the same as the other two but in brown and black.

"Oh call us that again I dare you." Sakura said pissed off.

"ok I can say it as many times as you want though I didn't think that you were hard of hearing hmmm guess I was wrong, anyway what the hell do you bitches want?" Akira asked in a bored tone.

"You are a bitch you know that!" Ino said

"I know and I love it to." Akira said smirking watching as the girls face turned red in anger.

"Really what the hell do you want now I am getting annoyed." Naruto said.

"Hmph well we came to save Neji and Sasuke from the likes of you." Sakura said.

"Why would we need saving?" Neji asked

"For better company of course after all we know for a fact that Akira and Hinata can't be good company and then the rest are either retarded or boring." Sakura said.

"They are better then you guys are by far." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Sasuke my love?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"Nothing you need to know about." Sasuke said.

"Ok now you call Naruto a retard and yet you forget you dated him so who is the real retarded person here Sakura." Neji said

"It was a mental relapse I assure you on my part but I am all better now." Sakura said.

"Ok not this is any fun and it isn't but can you three go your going to make us late and so help me I will hunt you down don't forget we know where you live." Said Naruto now in a very bored tone.

"You shut up Naruto no one cares about you I mean look at your past and the fact that you live alone your nothing but a pathetic orphan that no one cares about." Ino said and the other two started laughing. Naruto expression turned to pain which pissed Akira off walking the short distance she grabbed Ino by the shirt and slammed her into the wall.

"Look you good for nothing whore if you say anything like that to or behind Naruto's back your ugly ass face will be even uglier trust me on that." Akira said darkly.

"I-i-is that a threat?" Ino stuttered out.

"No it's a promise." Akira said.

"I don't believe you your nothing but a bitch." Tenten said.

"Really now you don't." Akira said the darkness in her voice starting to thicken. Bringing her hand back she made a fist but before she could move it forward Hinata shot to her and held her arm back.

"Please don't there not worth it there not ok come on or well be late." Laying her hand back down at her side she let Ino go and turned around.

"See you can't do it can you, your all talk and no action aren't you." Ino said and started to laugh. Her laughter was cut short as Akira fist came down and slammed itself into the wall beside her head officially shutting her up.

"what were you saying now let that be a warning to you stay the hell away from us or the next time you piss me off what I did to the wall will be to your face." Akira said and removed her hand and walked away. The others fallowed Tenten and Sakura ran to Ino looking over her with worried expressions. Looking up at the wall they say the HUGE indent the brick wall had.

Catching up to Akira they looked at her darkened mood and gulped. "God I hate those girls."

"Yeah I know they need a life." Sasuke said.

"There just troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Not really meaning to change the subject but did you all know that we have three new transfer students and I think that they are in all classes with us." Hinata said looking at the others nervously.

"Huh really who are they, do you know where there from Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I heard the teachers talking about it earlier there from…" Hinata was cut off by the bell ringing telling them that they were now late.

"Oh great now we have to hear it from Kurenai- sensei she hates it when people are late." Neji said and they all groaned. They picked up the pace of their walking.

"So as you were saying Hinata." Akira said.

"Huh oh yes well they are all siblings and I believe the teachers said that they are from the sand village." Hinata said.

"What!!" Naruto yelled and then took off. The others just looking at him.

"Who lit the fire under his butt almost reminds me of when he ate the mystery meat and then had to make a run to the bathroom." Akira said.

"Who knows and who cares lets go we are already in trouble let's not prolong it." Neji said and they took off running. Running into the classroom they where met with eyes that snapped to there direction form everyone in the room including the eyes of three new people.

"Well so happy that you could join us." Kurenai said.

"Were sorry that we are late sensei you see we got caught up in our moments of youthfulness and thus had to run through the field of flowers within our minds!" Lee exclaimed his eyes twinkling. The others rolled their eyes.

"Well alright then whatever but you will not disrupt my class for the rest of the hour do you understand and that goes double for you Uzumaki!" Kurenai said

"Hey why double for me?" Naruto asked

"Because you don't know how to shut up and damn you for taking off like that!" Akira said not really aware of the eyes that were watching her.

"What I wanted to get here fast and you guys were walking really slow!" Naruto said

"Yeah right Akira was walking faster then you were you jack ass opps." Neji said as Kurenai turned to give him that "cuss again in my class and I will give you a reason to cuss"

"Whatever Neji." Naruto said.

"Please g-g-guys stop fighting." Hinata said softly.

"Yes please what did I say about disruptions from the lot of you?" Kurenai asked

"Technically sensei you can't really say that because we can't promise that we will behave." Akira said and walked over to her seat followed by the others. Sitting down Hinata sat to her left, Naruto to her right, Shikamaru behind her, Neji in front and Lee next to Neji, Sasuke unfortunately had his seat next to some of his rabid fan girls and so with a sigh went and sat down.

"Alright as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the idiot brigade we have three no wait two new students and a new teacher's aid this is Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara Sabaku." Kurenai said introducing the three to the class.

"Wow Akira look there all pretty cute." Hinata said

"Huh what?" Akira said she had decided to ignore Kurenai and put her head down. Now lifting her head she looked at Hinata.

"Look at the new kids." Hinata said

"Why?"

"Oh just do it you never know you might like what you see." Hinata said with a smile.

"Augh alright but you owe me this is cutting into my rest time." Akira said playfully sitting up and looking in the direction of the new people.

The first one she looked at was the girl who she could only guess was Temari only because Temari is a girl's name. The girl in question had blond hair in four spiky ponytails, she wore a black tank top with a bikers jacket over it, black leather pants graced her legs and she wore big black gothic boots, black fingerless gloves graced her hands and she wore piercing's up her ears and when she spoke you could see her tongue ring.

The boy next to her was slightly taller then the girl she didn't know what his name was but just shrugged it off as she looked at him. He had brown hair that was sorta spiked, he wore a dark blue tee shirt and blue ripped knee jeans and black converse he seemed rather plain to Akira but it was the last one she looked at that caught her attention.

He was slightly smaller then the other two. He had blood red hair a few shades lighter then her own blood colored hair, he wore a blood red shirt with a fishnet one over that. Spiked bracelets graced his wrist and rings graced his slender fingers. He had from what she could tell a lip piercing and piercing's that ran up his ears but it was his eyes she really noticed. Those teal colored eyes outlined in what she could only think was eyeliner but the expression in those eyes the pure energy of a hunter who lusted for blood and she felt a weird pull.

"HEY Temari, Kankuro, Gaara!" Naruto shouted bringing Akira out of her musing. She blushed a small pink and looked down as she realized that she had been caught staring.

"Oi Naruto what's up haven't seen you in a while." The boy with the brown hair said.

"Yeah I am aware of that why didn't you tell me you guys were coming Kankuro!!" Naruto asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise don't make a big deal of it." The girl said.

"Quiet Temari I am not making a big deal of this." Naruto said.

"_So the girls name is Temari and the brown haired guy is Kankuro which leaves Gaara for the red head wow that's a befitting name." _Akira thought to herself.

"Whatever little man." Temari said. Confusion ran through the rest of the student s especially Akira.

"Uzumaki you know the Sabaku Siblings" Kurenai asked.

"Huh oh yeah there my siblings." Naruto said matter –o- factly.

"What wait you have siblings Naruto but I thought you said you.." Akira said and then stopped as a weird sensation went through her.

"Wait let me rephrase what I said technically I have no siblings not by blood at least but the Sabaku family has been close to my non existent one so yeah I guess we just say that we are since where really close." Naruto said.

"Oh I see now." Lee said.

"Very well then both Sabaku Gaara and Sabaku Kankuro go join Uzumaki." Kurenai said

Naruto motioned to Hinata who got up and took the seat next to him. Kankuro walked over looking to find where he was going to sit eyeing the empty seat next to Akira he was stopped by Naruto.

"hey Kankuro sit here." Naruto said pointing to the seat directly in front of him. Sighing Kankuro walked over and plopped himself down into the chair. Gaara just stood there by the empty seat Kankuro was going to sit in.

"Hey Gaara don't just stand there sit down Akira doesn't bite…..much and besides Hina gave up the seat so sit and Akira might be able to help you with this whole math thing right Aki?"

Akira looked over at Naruto with a death glare and Naruto gulped it was like he could see her aura flame around her which it was. " I thought I told you not to call me that!" she said in a cold voice.

"AWWW come on now don't be mad at me remember I love you and you love me!" Naruto said with fake tears falling down his face.

"Oh SHUT UP YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Akira practically shouted smacking him in the back of the head hard. She grabbed her things and walked to the door bypassing Gaara in a haste to get away.

"Namazaki where are you going?" Kurenai said.

"Sorry sensei I will be back later I need air." Akira said and then pretty much flew out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro asked watching her back as she left.

"Who knows she gets like that sometimes." Naruto said

"Yeah and then it is best to avoid her." Shikamaru said making Naruto jump.

"what the hell Shikamaru I thought you were asleep." Naruto said

"yeah well shows what you know." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata who was quiet as she watched her friend leave then got up grabbed her things and then will a quick word to the teacher left the room as well.

"huh now where is Hina going?" Asked Naruto

"probably trying to get away from you and your stupidity." Neji said

"what was that Neji?" Naruto asked

"nothing just shut up and leave me alone." Neji said.

"Well alright then crab ass…. Hey Gaara sit down your making those girls nervous." Naruto said looking at Gaara who was still standing. Gaara sat down and said nothing.

"Alright then class do these problems on the board." Kurenai said and a chorus of groans came from the students.

* * *

Meanwhile with Akira

On the rooftop Akira stared at the darkened cloudy sky. Taking out a bottle which contained any type of alcohol she could find she began drinking.

"_why does this bother me so much it shouldn't matter if Naruto has another family he belongs to that doesn't mean that he and I aren't family right I mean he won't throw me away as soon as they call just like just like…"_ Akira doubled over holding her head.

"Akira?"

Akira whipped around and looked at Hinata.. "Hinata what are you doing out here?"

"well I…I was worried about you so I came to check on you." Hinata said

"oh how did you figure out I was here?" Akira asked her.

"Well I know you ." Was all she said.

"yeah maybe hnnn do you want some?" She asked holding the bottle out to her.

"no thank you, you really are stressed out huh you normally only drink when you are." Hinata said

"yeah I am."

"do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked

"no not really maybe later alright." Akira said looking away from her.

"Alright." Was all Hinata said. Silence consumed both of the girls then.

Hinata went back and sat against the wall shielded from the rain that had begun to pour down but Akira sat there in the rain never really moving. They stayed like this for the rest of the hour. When they heard the bell ring for third hour only Hinata moved.

"hey Hinata?" Akira finally said.

"yes?"

"I don't feel like going to class tell Orochimaru-sensei that I don't feel well and if he needs a note then go down into the nurses and she will give you one for me." Akira said

"Alright well I will see you at lunch then." Hinata said only she had a feeling that would not be the case. Hinata grabbed her bag and walked back into the school leaving Akira to her thoughts and in the rain.

"Sorry Hina but I won't be there for lunch I need to think and gather my thought I am confused about my situation and I am not sure why I feel so weird." Akira said to no one at all.

The rain poured down harder and Akira looked up at the dark sky and let the rain just pelt her face softly. Even the rain felt like it was trying to comfort her. Sitting there about an hour later the bells for lunch began to chime. Sighing Akira got up from her spot drenched in water grabbed her bag that had been left out of the rains way and walked inside.

* * *

Phew its I finally finished chapter 1!! Yay!!

Ok well please review ok I really want to know what you all think!!


	2. Damn it headaches!

Why Hello there!! Ok so to all that read this don't worry I haven't stopped writing the other stories I have I just have writers block and I told my friend I would write this for her and she is writing me one so yeah!! So don't worry I will start writing them again!

Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO HOWEVER OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE MY DESIGN I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY SOME MIRICLE I WRITE A GOOD ONE!

Recap: The rain poured down harder and Akira looked up at the dark sky and let the rain just pelt her face softly. Even the rain felt like it was trying to comfort her. Sitting there about an hour later the bells for lunch began to chime. Sighing Akira got up from her spot drenched in water grabbed her bag that had been left out of the rains way and walked inside.

* * *

Chapter 2

Walking outside to the roof Naruto and the gang, which now included Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, and Temari stopped under the roofs covering ledge. The rain started to pick up and down pelted the ground hard. They were looking for one thing which they didn't see anywhere on the roof.

"Hey Hinata I thought you said that Akira was out here but I see our oh so youthful friend unless can it be she has become invisible!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well she was out here before but I am not really surprised if she did leave she didn't seem well." Hinata said.

"Well its alright I am sure she is fine come on lets eat." Naruto said and they sat down and took out their lunches and began to eat. While eating they talked about their teachers plans for the weekend that sort of thing everyone contributed to the conversation all that is except Naruto who was deep in thought.

"_Hmmm it is not normal at all for Akira to act like this no wait it is normal but not to this extent even when she was mad she at least would stay around but I guess it is pretty cold so hmmm I don't know what to think of this."_

"Hey knucklehead we are staying with you right?" Kankuro asked breaking his train of thought.

"Huh what did you say something?" Naruto asked

"What the hell where you in la la land just now I asked if we can stay with you, you know move in." Kankuro said

"Yeah of course you can I did say that if you guys moved out here that you could stay with me!" Naruto exclaimed sudden happiness taking over his features.

"Good then its settled we will live with you and be able to save money we can help out with rent and all of that though I think we should buy some like air mattresses you know the ones on TV." Temari said.

"You don't need to do that I have enough room for everyone I just got a new place and it is HUGE its big enough for all four of us!" Naruto said.

"Good so then we will go home with you today then." Temari said.

"Yeah and today Hina and the others are coming home with us we are just going to hang out and chill what we always do really." Naruto said. Turning to Hinata he kissed her, blushing Hinata kissed back Neji rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we go look for Akira to at least make sure she is ok?" Neji asked clearly irritated.

"No she wants to be alone so we should let her be alone obviously there is a reasons she isn't here and Neji if you continue to bother her like that she is going to irritated with you." Shikamaru said

"Whatever Shikamaru that is your opinion and I didn't ask for it did I and it seems to me like you all don't care but whatever I do and I am going to look for her so bye." Neji said by this time pissed off grabbing his bag with force he stomped off.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kankuro asked.

"He's got love blues." Naruto answered.

"Love blues what the hell is that?" Temari asked

" Well you see he has a HUGE crush on Akira but she doesn't like him like that and so he is constantly put down when she doesn't get it when he is flirting." Naruto said.

" I see so he pretty much oblivious that she doesn't want him in the way that he wants her right?" Temari asked.

"Pretty much." Shikamaru said.

"Wow how sad and pathetic." Temari said

"Thank you someone who agrees with me." Shikamaru said

"Well I don't think its sad or pathetic and when did Akira ever say that she didn't like Neji back I don't remember her ever saying anything like that!" Hinata said in sudden anger.

" Hey, hey Hina ok sorry calm down alright we don't mean any harm by it." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I meant no harm in what I said." Temari said

" I know, I do its just that Neji is my family my brother and I don't like people talking about him like that." Said Hinata sitting back against Naruto.

" Anyway what do you all think of this rain?" Lee asked and the others just rolled their eyes but before the conversation could start up again the bell rang and they all started picking their things up.

"Right now on to drama class WOOOOOOOOO!!" Lee exclaimed loudly grabbing his things and taking off to the drama room.

"Is he always like this?" Temari asked

"Yeah and I thought that Naruto was bad." Kankuro said

"Yeah he is always like… Hey!" Naruto exclaimed the others laughed.

* * *

With Akira during lunch

Walking into the Drama room, which was actually a huge theater she spotted Kakashi sitting at his desk reading his normal perverted books. Akira rolled her eyes after all she just couldn't figure out how he could just sit there and read those perverted books.

"Ah Akira come to join me today… my god your soaking wet." Kakashi said looking up from his book and stating the obvious.

" No really I had no idea." Akira said Sarcastically and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't be rude." Kakashi said.

"Well it is raining." Was all she said looking down watching as the drops fell onto the floor. A towel is thrown on her head and she looked up at Kakashi who was smiling through his usual mask.

"You know no matter what Naruto will always be your family and who knows you might gain some new additions to the small family you created and don't forget I am still here you know." Not needing to say more Akira launched herself into Kakashi's arms hugging him tightly to her Kakashi mirroring her movements.

"Wait how did you know that was bothering me or that there was anything bothering me at all?" Akira asked still hugging Kakashi.

"I am a teacher at this school word gets around and because Kurenai said something to me." Kakashi said

"Oh" Was all she said.

Kakashi and Akira had a strange relationship the students new they were close some assumed that they were having a forbidden relationship of teacher and student and after all the assumptions they sometimes went with not really caring one way or another. Only Naruto and Hinata knew the real truth. However Kakashi is legally her guardian but she preferred to live alone so she does. After a few minuets of the hug Kakashi lets go and pushed Akira towards the closet to dry off.

"You don't mind if I stay here during lunch right?" She asked

"Hmm no not at all but before you change hand me my spare vest this ones all wet." Kakashi said and Akira threw him the vest but walked away from the closet.

"Good cuz I wasn't going to leave anyway."

" I figured that that's why I said it was ok." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Akira said and flopped down in the rolling chair next to Kakashi.

" So Kakashi your going to leave this school when I graduate to become a full-fledge ninja right?" Akira asked

"Hmmm that's right and I believe that you will be in my squad with whoever else I get I made sure of that so it will be fine." Kakashi said knowing that Akira didn't do well with people she didn't know.

"Hmm I suppose." **Sneeze**

"Akira go change before you get sick you have spare clothes in the closet now go." Kakashi said

" No I am fine alright." Akira lied as a very visible shiver racked her body.

"No go now!" Kakashi said

"But" Akira starting

"No go" Kakashi said cutting her off

"I'm not." Akira started

"Yes you are." Kakashi said again.

"No" she said

"Yes"

"If you would listen." Akira said.

"No now" Kakashi said.

"Arg fine Damn you!" Akira said in frustration getting up and walking into the closet.

"Hmm" Kakashi smiled and checked a number one on a paper.

In the back room Akira started to change pulling out her spare clothes she stripped herself of the wet clothes and shivered as the cold air hit her skin. "_Thank God Kakashi gave me this towel I'm freezing_." She thought. Pulling out her other chained pants which were black and red she put them on and then went for her Black tank top with a quote form Edgar Allen Poe saying "_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." **_

Grabbing her brush she took her hair out from its wet tie and started drying her hair before brushing the long red locks. Finally when it was tangle free she put it back into its low ponytail and then re did her gothic makeup in the mirror that was attached to the door. The Kunai and swords she wore with her outfits fit back into place well hidden on her person especially when she used a ninjutsu that hid them in plain site. Making sure everything was set she grabbed her trench coat and placed her wet clothes in the bag she had hidden her spare clothes in. placed the bag back into its normal place and walked out.

"Now see was that so hard" Kakashi asked not even looking up at her from his book.

"Oh shut up." Akira said taking her normal seat in the audience. Grabbing her Ipod from her backpack she turned it on and it began to play Linkin parks Numb. Curling up in the seat she covered herself with her trench coat and closed her eyes to rest. After awhile the bell rang and Kakashi sighed realizing that it was time to attempt to put down his beloved book down and away.

He looked up as Neji came in first then followed by the others. He shook his head as he watched Neji silently put his stuff down and then sit down not to bother Akira the boy just didn't get it but oh well it wasn't his problem.

Soon Naruto and the rest of the gang filed in and Naruto motioned for Kankuro and Gaara to follow him, which they did. Sitting down in his normal seat with Kankuro in front of him and Gaara on the other side of Akira he looked at her.

"Hey Akira wake up now come on now." Before Naruto could touch her Akira's hand shot up and caught his wrist he soon found himself face to face with her royal purple eyes.

"Naruto you know as well as I do that I wasn't asleep." She said with a hint of amusement into her eyes.

"Haha your right I forgot my bad sorry." Naruto said nervously.

"Oh I thought it was because you wanted something from me like a kiss perhaps after all you came so close to it today." She said in a fake seducing voice. Naruto caught onto the act.

"Your right I just didn't want the others to find out about it my dear." Naruto said and soon the class was looking at them. Hinata was trying hard not to laugh and Kankuro and Gaara looked at them confused.

"Oh is that so I don't remember you being the shy one." She said moving her hand off his wrist and back towards herself but is stopped as he laces his fingers with hers.

"I'm not normally but we are in a room full of people." Naruto said bringing her hand back towards him.

"Hmm and what about Hinata this seems very wrong that we are doing this in front of such innocent eyes." Akira said as her eyes flickered to Hinata who blushed.

"Maybe you're right but then again how do we know she is so innocent." Naruto said looking at his girlfriend.

"Your right Naruto how foolish could I be so Hinata are you as innocent as you look?" Akira asked now turning her attention to Hinata though her hands were still interlocked.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Hinata stuttered

"Oh you know have you ever seen or experienced well sex before?" Akira asked and then smirked as Hinata turned beat red. She had to contain the laughter she felt rising looking at the faces of everyone their as there mouths dropped and hit the floor all that is except Gaara. Before she could even mutter anything Naruto grabbed Akira and pulled her towards him so that she was now sitting on his lap her legs crossed and he to stared at his girlfriend.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm." Was all Hinata could say.

"Yes Hinata well?" Akira said turning her body to face Naruto's who then grabbed her face and started to move in closer to where their lips almost touched. The class was leaning in that was until Hinata shouted.

"ENOUGH NERVOUS!!"

"Phew thank god I was worried you were never going to call that out and then I would have actually had to have kissed him." Akira said and got up gracefully from Naruto's lap and sat back down in her own seat.

"Yeah and what a nightmare that would've been." Naruto said and then immediately regretted his words as a death aura was felt next to him. Turning his head slowly he was met with Akira's death glare.

"Oh and how would that have been such a nightmare?" Akira said with venom laced in her voice. Naruto gulped there was really only five things that scared him

The world ran out of Ramen

Ghosts

Gaara's Death glare

Being completely alone

And last but not least Akira when she was pissed.

Actually Akira was at the top of his list of things that scared him.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no I didn't mean it to be taken as an insult really I swear." Naruto said. Naruto looked like he was ready to wet his pants and then Akira couldn't stop the laugh that came then she was joined by the others including Hinata and excluding Gaara of course. Naruto looked confused.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Your face" Akira said and smirked as his anger started to surface.

"hey what the hell is your problem!" Naruto yelled

"Nothing." Came Akira's reply

"Why you little" Naruto was cut off by the clearing of Kakashi's throat they had already wasted a good 15 minuetes with their antics.

"now if you two are done I would like to get the class started." Kakashi said

"Yes were done sensei." Akira said and let the smirk she had still grace her lips as Naruto huffed and sat back down to pout.

"Good now since we have two new student and I believe tomarrow we will have a new teachers aid I think that we should show them how this class works so Akira, Naruto since you two seem to be in the acting mood come down here and stand on the stage please." Kakashi said. Naruto and Akira grummbled but got up and after shimming through the people they found themselves on stage looking at their teacher.

"Alright now as you all know this will help you when you graduate, to be a good ninja you need to be able to asume any role given to you." Kakashi said looking at the many faces of his student before continuing " so with that being said Naruto, Akira whatever I say I want you to make it into a scence and if and only if I say fighting action scene may you two actually use weapons and ninjustsu or taijustsu now give me drama." Naruto and Akira looked at each other and then nodded and began decideing that it would be better if she took the first step Akira started.

" Why my love how could you do this to me?"

"I…I don't know what your talking about." Naruto said looking at her as her face twisted into that of pain.

"Don't lie to me I saw you with her… why how could you?" She said

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it." Naruto then said. A gasp came from the audience. Akira then got close to Naruto only to slap him in the face then turned around her head in her hands.

"I want you out of this house."

"No my love I refuse you can't expect me to leave not when…..I love you." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Akira the Audience held there breath.

"Alright now keep the scence switch the emotion I want anger now." Kakashi said breaking in.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Akira said pushing the arms that held her away.

"Fine damn I try to be nice and say sorry what the hell more do you want from me?" Naruto asked angry. Akira wheeled around her face twisted into a deep anger.

"I want you gone, out go back to your little whore obviously you want her more then me!" Akira yelled.

"Alright then I will at least she can satisfy and give me what I want unlike you the most frigid bitch I have ever met!" Naruto yelled back. A chorus of gasps and "oh no he didn't" came from the audience. Akira slapped Naruto hard in the face and cheers went up from the audience.

"Soap opera sad!" Kakashi yelled.

Looking at her hand Akira let tears start to well up in her eyes. "Is that….. is that how you really feel that I am not good enough anymore." She asked softly.

" I'm sorry but yes I'll… I'll leave I just can't be with you any more so I'm leaving goodbye." Naruto said and began walking off the stage.

"No wait Pedro Horacio, Rimieriz, Filipe, Cortez, Hernandez, Montanio……Wilson" The class began to laugh at the name that she had randomly. Naruto froze already off stage.

"Pedro what… what the hell?" Naruto asked silently to himself.

"I can be better I swear so please come back please.." Fake sobs racked her body as Akira realeased the tears she had held in. The class noo'd and some students began to cry themselves.

" Alright thank you Akira, Naruto you may return to your seats now." Kakashi said and then the clapping began. Naruto followed by Akira walked back to their seats with the encouraging and complements from the audience.

"Holy crap you two are really good!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah they are the best." Said a random girl.

"No there are others in this class and in others that are just as good it's not just us." Akira said and then sat down after she had somehow got passed Gaara.

"No I have to disagree there isn't anyone here that is a as good as you two I mean you had Lee crying and my heart beating faster." Shikamaru said looking full on awake for the first time in forever.

"Yeah whatever Shika well then goodbye." Akira said grabbing her Ipod and placing the head phones back in her ears.

"Hey you are still coming over after school with us right?" Naruto asked

"Arg I suppose after all someone has to cook for you or else you'd die from ramen poisining." Akira said.

"I wouldn't die from ramen poisoning… wait can you die from ramen poisoning?" Naruto asked

"Yes Dumbass" Akira said slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot." Was all she said

"Whatever you butt-hole!" Naruto said and then began to pout.

"Butt-hole oh yeah real mature Naruto." Akira said and snickered. Naruto blushed.

"You know what shut up not all of us can be as grown up and mature as you are." Naruto said.

"Yeah no kidding though it would be pretty weird if you were serious all the time huh Gaara." Kankuro said Gaara nodded. Kakashi gave up on trying to teach the class and sat down to his book.

"Hey what the hell is this gang up on Naruto day ohh Hina there being mean to me." Naruto said in a little kids voice and hugged his girlfriend to him Hinata blushed but patted his head.

" You make it so easy to tease you now be quiet you over grown knucklehead. Akira said turning away from him.

"Hey Akira what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked

"Well I was going to attempt to rest but never mind." Akira said and sighed.

"But you don't sleep or can't sleep." Naruto said

"Resting and sleeping are two different things besides I told you I don't like sleeping." Akira said glancing at Naruto through her peripheral vision.

"Wow hey Gaara she is sort a like you at least in that sense you don't like to sleep either." Kankuro said.

"Really?" Akira said looking at Gaara who just nodded.

"Yeah you said that he just stares at the moon right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Kankuro said.

"Wow that's cool so mysterious huh Akira?" Hinata asked looking at Akira. Akira shook her head and then held it.

"What's wrong Akira?" Lee asked

"Oh the usual headache's comin on." Akira said and began to rub her temples.

"Is it one of those headaches?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yes it seems that way but don't worry my medicine is in my bag." Akira said going into her bag to find it. " Or at least it should be I must have taken it out when I was cleaning the bag out damn." Akira groaned out.

"So are you gonna be ok for the rest of the day hmm wait Naruto do you have the extra bottle she gave you just in case she forgets it herself?" Neji asked

"No I don't I forgot about it sorry." Naruto said

"No it's fine but I don't think I can but its alright I'll just meet up with you all later kay Naruto I gotta go." Akira got up and grabbed her things walking past Gaara she all but flew down the steps to Kakashi's desk. Stopping in front of his desk Kakashi looked up and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Go home alright I'll stop by later this evening to see if your ok." Kakashi said

"Fine but I might be at Naruto's so if I don't answer when you knock then come to Naruto's or just wait at my place alright I'll know when you get there." Akira whispered.

"Alright go ahead I'll make sure to tell the other teachers you have and the principle oh and uh here don't get sick alright." Kakashi said and handed her an umbrella.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know see ya sensei." Akira said and waved without looking back.

The others watched her leave " So why do you think she and the teacher were whispering about?" Kankuro asked.

"Huh oh well Kakashi and Akira have a weird relationship." Said Lee

"Oh you mean like a teacher student relationship right wow!" Kankuro said and Naruto and the others burst out laughing Kankuro just looked confused.

"Them dating yeah right ahhh your funny Kankuro wow that was a great inquisition!" Naruto said

"Holy crap Naruto used a big word!" Neji exclaimed

"You mean he actually can use such words and is smart OMG Gasp!" Kankuro said grabbing his face in mock shock the others except Gaara laughed.

"Shut up you jerks I can use big words when I want to I just choose not to I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think I am!" Naruto said

"Yeah ok Naruto whatever you say so what's the deal with those two then?" Kankuro asked

"Kakashi is her adopted father or brother or something like that." Naruto said

"Really well then where is her family?" Kankuro asked

"I don't know to be honest." Naruto said

"Wow that must be tough." Kankuro said

"Yeah it is and we really shouldn't be talking about this." Neji said

"Yeah ok whatever Neji." Naruto said

"Neji's right Naruto we really shouldn't it's not our place to tell them anything unless Akira wants us to." Hinata said

"Awww come on Hina not you to!" Naruto whined

"Yes Naruto even me." Hinata said looking at her boyfriend.

"Alright whatever then." Kankuro said shrugging.

"Hmmm it seems a little quiet without Lee talking is he asleep?" Shikamaru asked.

" _This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_ Lee began singing standing up and dancing the others looked wide eyed and scared. Gaara slowly got up and inched to the wall at the back. Looking at the black thing in his hand he hit a button and he began singing a new song

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

"_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._Lee began to pretend to brush his hair and then rip his shirt off by now Gaara was completely at the wall clutching it. Lee flipped his bowl cut hair and then did his usual smile thumbs up.

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
Imagination, life is your creation!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!

I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll,  
Feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you  
say: "I'm always yours"

(ooh-o-ooh)"

"Who the hell gave Lee the ipod!? Asked a very scared and confused Naruto.

"Here Naruto." Came a voice that scared Naruto to where he jumped and then calmed once he saw his normally emotionless friend.

"Holy crap Gaara don't do that jeez thanks man your way to silent." Naruto said and took the note that was in Gaara's hand.

"Hmph and your way to loud." Was all Gaara said

"Yeah whatever." Naruto said and opened the note and began to read.

Naruto,

Hahaha suffer from Lee singing! I hope you enjoy the gift I left for Lee as much as Lee will after all I know how much you love listening and watching his very youthful singing and dancing!

Love

Akira

P.S: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Gaara who read the note over Naruto's shoulder resisted the urge to smirk as he watched Naruto turn red and then yell. "DAMN YOU AKIRA!!"

"_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_Naruto looked back to Lee only to find that most of the students had joined in the singing and dancing including Kankuro, and Hinata. Even Kakashi had joined.

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

CHORUS  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you)You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you)But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down"

"Noooooooooo not Hina to!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. For the rest of the hour more people joined in all Naruto could do was bang his head on the wall repeatedly and think of ways he could get back at Akira for causing this weirdness. Finally the bell rang and they filed out of the room.

* * *

Flashback with Akira

Leaving the room she saw that Lee had found the very special gift that she had left for him. Naruto she knew was creped out when Lee sang or danced and normally it was both she of course found it highly amusing. She broke out laughing when the others heard Lee start to sing and dance and she laughed even harder looking at Naruto's expression. Figuring her work was done she turned to leave but then was stopped. She had forgotten to leave the note for Naruto she cursed herself silently.

"Why are you in the halls?" A cold and indifferent voice said from behind her nearly making her jump. Turning around she came face to face with Gaara.

"Well I had to stay and see how well my prank played out." Akira said surprised that Gaara had spoken to her at all.

"Hnn" Was his response and then an awkward silence consumed them.

"Alright well this is awkward." Akira said feeling the need to point out the obvious.

"Hnn" again was his response.

"Ok well I gotta go not that this isn't fun and all umm here give this to Naruto k thanks bye!" Akira said throwing the paper at Gaara who caught it instinctively and then walked away.

Walking out the front door Akira stopped. The rain had started to pick up and her headache, which had hit hard in the halls, had started to calm once she was outside and looked at the scene before her. It calmed her the darkened sky as dark as her mood was. The darkened clouds made the parking lot look peaceful. Taking out her phone she snapped a picture of the scene before her. Opening up the umbrella she walked out into the rain. Cars passed her but she ignored the looks they gave her.

No matter what she did or no matter who she was now the people of the leaf village still didn't except her. Though she didn't know why. They where the same with Naruto and he had been born here. Naruto had once told her it was because they just didn't like what they didn't know. Thinking about it she recalled he had said a similar thing about his 'brother' Gaara.

"I wonder what he really means by that hmmm I wonder could it have to do with the seal on his stomach?" She asked herself GASPshe doubled over in pain as her head started throbbing once again.

"_Shit I need to get home now!"_ She thought and picked up her pace. She lived pretty far away from the school. Naruto and she both lived right next to each other well three doors down but next to each other. Running she neared her apartment slowing down as she went up the stairs she walked to her door and opened it. Walking in she threw her stuff on the floor and made her way to her kitchen. Whipping open the cabinet she spotted her medicine grabbing it she took three out and swallowed them without water. She started feeling tired. Walking to her room she collapsed on the bed closing her eyes she didn't dream she simply floated in to the darkness.

* * *

Phew! That was long well I hope you all enjoy this chapter don't forget to R&R!! 


	3. Randomness, with lots of fights!

Well hello here we are at chapter 3!!! Wow this progress for me! Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you all like this chapter as well!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MY CREATION AND THE POEMS I PLACE IN THIS STORY UNLESS I SAY OTHER WISE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I PUT IN HERE UNLESS I SAY OTHER WISE!

RECAP: "_Shit I need to get home now!"_ She thought and picked up her pace. She lived pretty far away from the school. Naruto and she both lived right next to each other well three doors down but next to each other. Running she neared her apartment slowing down as she went up the stairs she walked to her door and opened it. Walking in she threw her stuff on the floor and made her way to her kitchen. Whipping open the cabinet she spotted her medicine grabbing it she took three out and swallowed them without water. She started feeling tired. Walking to her room she collapsed on the bed closing her eyes she didn't dream she simply floated in to the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Damn it's pouring outside!" Kankuro stated loudly

"Yeah no kidding did anyone bring an umbrella?" Temari asked.

"I did I figured it would rain today it looked like it would all week." Hinata said

"How many do you think will fit under the umbrella?" Temari asked eying the umbrella itself in Hinata's hands. Hinata giggled before handing the umbrella to Temari who looked at it in confusion before slowly taking it.

"Use that one I brought another one just in case someone didn't have one so Naruto and I will share and then you all can figure out the rest." Hinata said and opened her umbrella. Temari handed the umbrella to Kankuro who then opened it and motioned for Gaara to come and stand under which he did.

"Whatever I need you address Naruto so I can go get our stuff and then meet ya back at your place." Temari said "of course now that I think of it Kankuro your nice new purple car is mine to drive and then you Gaara can take my motorcycle." Temari added and then smirked. Kankuro groaned but reluctantly gave up his keys while Gaara took Temari's. Parting ways Gaara went to Temari's bike while the others headed to either Hinata or Shikamaru's cars.

* * *

With Akira

Opening her eyes Akira glanced over at her clock sighing she got up. _"Not even a wink of actual sleep." _She thought. Walking over to her coffee table she grabbed her keys and walked out. Walking only three doors down her stopped and opened the door to Naruto's apartment and walked in. The place was actually clean except for a few ramen bowls on the table and the overflowing trash can. Shaking her head she looked into the fridge of course there would be no food there and she didn't even have to look in the cabinets to know that there was nothing but ramen. Walking back out she locked the door went back to her own apartment, grabbed her wallet and walked out to her car.

* * *

With the Naruto gang!

Pulling into the guest parking Naruto and the others got out of their cars. "Come on guys hurry up lets get out of this rain." Naruto said and they all hurried to his apartment.

"Well, well little man this is a nice place you got here how the hell can you afford this place?" Kankuro asked looking around.

"Well I work part time and the Hokage helps me out Akira is the same way she live three doors down from me to the right." Naruto said.

"Really well how about that." Kankuro said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you she will kill you and so will I despite the fact that I think of you as my family." Naruto said.

"What time do you think that she will be over here at I'm hungry." Shikamaru Said.

"Hey didn't she say that she would be over here when we got here so what happened?" Kankuro asked

"Yeah no that you mention it she did say that huh... AKIRA YOU HERE?" Naruto yelled, he got no response back.

"Guess she's not here then." Hinata said disappointed.

"Yeah I guess so oh were has our youthful friend gone where could she be Akira where are you?" Lee said in his usual dramatic way.

"You know Lee you are way to damn loud I could here you all the way down the stairs." Akira said dripping wet from the doorway.

"Akira oh how I have missed you!" Lee exclaimed glomping her. Hinata got up and walked to a closet in the back and grabbed a towel before coming back to the others.

"Lee get off!" Akira said but Lee only tightened his grip on her Akira sighed dropped what was in her hands and with much difficulty made some hands signs and a gust of cold wind came knocking Lee off of her and into a nearby wall.

"Hey Akira come on now not the walls!" Naruto yelled. Gaara and Kankuro looked at Akira. As soon as the wind died down Akira straightened out ignoring Naruto complaining about his walls.

"Lee if you have so much energy then go get the groceries from my car and bring them up." Akira said holding her keys out.

"Yes ma'm." Lee said getting up grabbing the keys and running out the door and to the car.

"By the way Naruto you owe me 150 bucks." Akira said

"For what?" Naruto asked

"What's in my hand?" Akira asked

"A bag."

"Now what's in the bag?" Akira asked.

"Umm food?" Naruto said

"Good job Naruto!" Akira said in mock happiness.

"Hey I didn't ask you to go out and buy food!" Naruto said flustered.

"Uhhuh so I was supposed to cook what exactly?" Akira asked

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"Exactly here go put these away." Akira said shoving the bags she had picked back up into Naruto's arms.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled and stormed away into the kitchen.

"Here Akira we don't want you to catch a cold." Hinata said handing Akira the big fluffy black towel.

"Thanks Hina." Akira said and for the second time that day wrapped herself in the towel and sat down. Lee came back into the apartment socked and carrying all the bags from the car, he ran to the kitchen and made perfect time putting all of them away.

"Lee you did remember to lock the doors to my car and bring back my keys right?" Akira asked.

"Yup!" Lee said handing the keys back to Akira.

"Good now go get a towel from the closet then sit down here." Akira said and pointed to a spot next to a recliner.

"OK!" Lee said and went and did as she said. Once he came back Akira held out her hand for the towel, which Lee gave to her and then sat back between her legs. Akira dried his hair and after about a few minutes Lee fell asleep.

"So are you like this with all your friends?" Kankuro asked

"Like what with my friends?" Akira asked looking up at him.

"I don't know protective and well motherly." Kankuro said

"I am not motherly trust me and yes I am protective of my friends who isn't though normally I am a bitch you can ask anyone here." Akira said

"I see." Kankuro said turning to Naruto he whispered "Not very nice is she, she seems annoyed with me."

"Akira... Nah she is like that with everyone she doesn't know." Naruto said shrugging.

"So she was like that with you then?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah though it was really bad when we lived together." Naruto said looking at Akira.

"Wait you two lived together?" Kankuro asked looking surprised.

"Yeah but I don't think I was anywhere near nice to you until about a year of living with you." Akira said

"Yeah no kidding and then you warmed up to the others later." Naruto said.

"Yup though I don't recall being mean to Hinata." Akira said moving Lee from her lap "Hey Hinata come take my spot." Hinata got up and took her spot bringing lee back down where he had been while between Akira's legs.

"Where ya goin?" Kankuro asked

"To the kitchen I'm hungry." Akira said a little annoyed.

"Oh ok so whatcha goin to eat?" Kankuro asked

"What the hell is this 20 questions I am going in the kitchen to cook dinner you ass muncher now shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Akira shouted Naruto panicked a little as he saw the Akira's eyes began to change color. Gaara attempted not to laugh at his idiotic brother and the others couldn't care either way. Getting up Naruto grabbed Akira by the arm and dragged her away from Kankuro and whispered.

"Akira control yourself he was just curious."

"Whatever." Akira replied before walking away and into the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later the smell of food wafted through the house causing some stomachs to growl.

"Hmmm I wonder where Temari is." Kankuro said. A small knock at the door came and the others looked at each other before Naruto got up and opened the door there in the doorway was Temari soaked with bags in her hands. Kankuro and Gaara got up and took the bags from their sister and set them down. Shikamaru walked to the towel closet and grabbed a towel walked back and handed it to Temari.

"What took you so long?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah sorry about that but I had to check out of the hotel, then I had to go to the Hokage and tell her that we would be living here and then had to listen to her advice and stuff like that." Temari said

"Wow sounds fun." Shikamaru said.

"Not in the least." Temari said.

"Yo Naruto where do we put these now?" Kankuro said gesturing to the bags by their feet.

"Down the hall to the left there are three doors I figured at one point you all would want to visit so I painted the rooms to suit your tastes." Naruto said.

"Alright then." Kankuro said and the sand sibs grabbed their own bags and walked to the doors. After careful inspection they choose their rooms. Kankuro chose a room that was a dark purple, Temari chose the room that was a midnight blue, and Gaara took the room that was red and black.

"I'll go tell Akira that Temari has arrived." Hinata said and moved Lee to where he was laying on the floor the towel now that was dry she draped over him and walked into the kitchen.

"Man I am tired." Temari said coming out of her new room after changing into a black tee and black sweats. She plopped down on the couch next to Shikamaru who blushed at the closeness of her.

"Yeah I bet." Shikamaru said getting his blush under control.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Temari asked.

"Don't know Akira's cooking." Naruto replied.

"Ok I am guessing then that you didn't ask." Temari asked

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Wow you're helpful." Temari said in a slightly mocking tone. Akira and Hinata walked out of the kitchen at that point with plates of spaghetti and meatballs with Texas cheese toast.

"Hey where the hell is everyone supposed to sit?" Akira asked

"I don't know wherever they can find a space I guess." Naruto said and watched as Hinata and Akira sat down Hinata eating as soon as she did. The others took the hint and went into the kitchen.

"What about Lee?" Hinata asked.

"I'll wake him, hey Lee its time to eat come on get up." Akira said leaning over him and shaking him lightly.

"Food?" Lee asked still half asleep.

"Yup go get a plate." Akira said and sat back down in the chair she had been sitting on. Lee got up stretched and walked into the kitchen as the others came out. About five minuets later Lee walked back out and sat down in his previous place. While eating they made small talk but nothing of great importance. Moving the food around Akira got up and walked into the kitchen cleaning her dish. Walking out of the kitchen she grabbed her keys and without a word to the others walked out the door.

"What was that all about, why did she leave?" Temari asked.

"Hmm oh Akira comes and goes as she pleases but I think it's because Kakashi- Sensei is just got here." Naruto said and of course as soon as he said that Kankuro got a perverted look on his face.

"Oh really so they going on a date?" Kankuro asked

"No you idiot he is her legal guardian or something like that and he comes by from time to time to check on her and sometimes me to depending on what granny Tsunade wants." Naruto said smacking Kankuro in that back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" Kankuro said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

With Akira

It's not like she really wanted to leave them but it was better then having Kakashi come over there. Plus since he had shown up there was no point in making him wait that and she wanted to seriously hurt Kankuro for the damn looks he kept giving her. Walking into her apartment she saw him sitting on her couch.

"You know you could actually use the lights in here."

"Hmm maybe but I rather like my darkened apartment." Akira said shutting the door behind her.

"It's still raining outside." Kakashi said

"Yeah I noticed I was just outside they said that it would be like this for the next two weeks." Akira said and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I see so did you eat?" Kakashi asked

"Not really I made dinner at Naruto's but I didn't eat it I tried but I was too conscious of the new additions." Akira said

"Good cuz I brought takeout I figured you wouldn't actually eat and as a bonus it's your favorite from Taco Bell." Kakashi said pointing to the bag on the table.

"Are you planning on staying for the rest of the week?" Akira asked eyeing the duffle bag on the floor.

"Yes I am." Kakashi said

"You don't need to I got my medicine in time." Akira said sighing.

"Maybe but I already packed I don't feel like being alone anyway so your stuck with me." Kakashi said.

"Yeah well you can go to your best friends Iruka's house to you know." Akira said in a mocking tone.

"Or I can stay right here besides I am already here no point in leaving now." Kakashi said and got up walking into her spare bedroom with his bag. Sighing she opened the bag and took out her three hard-shelled taco's and began eating them.

"_Man this is annoying it looks like he really will be here for a week oh well I have to work the rest of the week so I guess it will be fine Damn I just remembered I had work today to crap well there goes a day's worth of pay."_ Akira thought and sighed again,

"What are you sighing about?" Kakashi asked coming back into the room.

"You being here and I just realized that on top of the non-stop annoying questions from Kankuro on if we are together I also forgot that I had work today and so obviously I just lost a days pay, That and you are going to have to explain once again to the staff why you are staying her since lying isn't exactly your strong point." Akira said.

"Haha I suppose your right though you always get the pay back and you'll most likely just ignore the Kankuro kid." Kakashi said laughing. He removed his mask and began eating.

"Maybe but that is beside the point I wanted to hit Kankuro so badly today!" she said.

"I see why?" Kakashi asked

"The looks he gives me the way he speaks to me damn it, it annoys me!" Akira said.

"Umm you know I really don't want to have to point out the obvious and say this but he is a boy and that's what they do though I don't approve of this." Kakashi said

"It doesn't matter if he is a boy and that's what they do I still don't like it!" Akira said exasperated the conversation died after that. They finished eating in silence not that neither of them minded they preferred it that way.

"Well I will be back a little later alright." Kakashi said getting up and readjusting his mask.

"So you are going to see Iruka well whatever have a good time I'll probably be up when you return." Akira said turning on her TV.

"You don't seem surprised." Kakashi said

"I'm not you normally do this." Akira said shrugging.

"Oh well then see ya later." Kakashi said walking out of the apartment leaving Akira alone.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and the weekend came. Much to Akira annoyance Kakashi had stayed the whole week and had finally left that Saturday. All she did that weekend was work and then Monday had approached.

' _Damn it I hate Mondays_!' Akira thought grabbing the keys to her maroon corvette. She was feeling extremely lazy and didn't feel like walking. The sun was already full on shining by the time she pulled into the schools parking lot spotting the sky blue Lexus she pulled in next to it after all Hinata always had the best spot. Already seeing Naruto's very bright orange BMW that looked so out of place she got out and walked into the school to where she knew her friends would be. They all looked up when they saw her coming.

"Look Booty!!" Naruto for whatever reason randomly shouted causing everyone to roll their eyes. Then Akira got an idea.

"You know something men wear stretchy pants is for fun."

"Huh?" They all asked looking at her.

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"No" they all said again together.

"Beetle juice, beetle juice, beetle juice."

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Your mom!" Akira said

"What?" Naruto asked

"That's what she said." Akira said trying hard not to laugh.

"What the hell where confused!" Shikamaru said.

"Shoes OMG Shoes!" Akira said. Naruto moving towards Akira grabbed her arms and started to shake her.

"Akira snap out of it they have medicine now that can help you!" Naruto said still shaking her.

"Ooooo look there's the blue butterfly it's on your head stay still Naruto!" Akira said and then slapping Naruto in the back of the head before pushing him away and running from a pissed off boy.

"What the hell Akira!!" Naruto yelled chasing her.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah PENIS!!" Akira shouted knowing she got the attention of most of the students on campus and making some of the teachers stop and stare. Naruto however stopped and looked at his friend as if she had completely gone insane.

"Naruto likes penis up the butt!" Akira then shouted causing Naruto to blush vibrant red and then to resume his chasing coming to a complete stop by the group Akira turned around and looked at Naruto. "So why are ya blushing like that?" she asked "Got something to tell us hmmmm?" she continued

"It was one night I was drunk!" Naruto said

"What?" They all exclaimed looking at Naruto in shock.

"Nothing I said nothing." Naruto said quickly.

"No I heard you say it so Naru who's the guy?" Temari asked

"Guy what guy I have no idea what you are talking about." Naruto said in his sad attempt to hide what he had just revealed to his friends.

"Spill!" Kankuro said before Naruto could say anything else the bell rang and he whipped up his bag and ran.

"Haha yes saved by the bell!" He yelled.

"Retard we have first hour together!" Shikamaru yelled after him Naruto stopped running.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Forgot that didn't you." Akira asked walking up to her defeated looking best friend. Naruto only grumbled a reply and the others laughed. The first few classes went by alright that was until they got into trouble in Orochimaru's class like they somehow always did. Walking out onto the roof for lunch Akira plopped her butt down and threw her hands up into the air.

"Man Orochimaru-sensei needs to remove the stick from his ass if he did he probably would feel so much better!" the others laughed lightly.

"Hey Gaara sit down your starting to make even me nervous!" Kankuro said looking at his younger brother.

"I want to stand." Gaara replied.

"Ahhh it speaks!" Akira said earning the rolling of eyes form her friends.

"Why do you say that anyway?" Kankuro asked

"Well he doesn't really talk much so I guess it surprises me when he does I almost forget that he can talk but he chooses not to." Akira said

"Hmph if only you were as quiet as Gaara-kun." Came a voice from the doorway.

"What the hell do you three bitches want this time?" Akira asked annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura asked today Sakura was wearing a plain white T and low cut hip huggers and silver heels she eyed Sasuke who was next to Naruto and Hinata. The other two behind her eyed their intended targets.

"Oh great another session of lets hit on guys that obviously don't want us well if that's the case Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru please move to a different location I don't feel like dealing with this bullshit today." Akira said boredly.

"You are such a bitch!" Ino said she is in a black off the shoulder top and purple mini and black leather knee high heels.

"Yeah such a bitch!" Tenten added. She is in a brown tank top and blue ripped jeans and flip-flops.

"Yeah oh well its better then being a whore." Akira shrugged and stood up.

"Your just jealous Akira since you can't get a guy then again no guy in his right mind would want you!" Sakura said

"Hmmm maybe but the guys you get with defiantly can't be in there right minds oh wait no I know why they are with you it's because you will open your legs for all of them." Akira said and watched as the anger levels on the girl's faces rose and smirked. The others sat there still eating looking slightly amused however Temari was completely amused.

"Hmph we don't have to sell ourselves we don't need the money after all that's what parents are for right oh wait I'm sorry I forgot you don't know what that's like do you Akira?" Sakura said stepping forwards towards Akira. The smirk that was on Akira face dropped slightly and she gave Sakura that look that said 'continue I dare you.' On top of that was pissed.

"Shut up slut." Akira growled out. Gaara who had chosen not to pay attention now snapped to attention and now sat back watching the scene before him.

"Why would I shut up have I hit some nerves their Akira or is it that you don't want to admit that I am right hmm so Akira what did you do to make mommy and daddy hate you so much that they abandoned you?" Sakura asked continuing.

"Shut up Sakura and back off damn you are such a bitch!" Naruto said getting up. Now he was becoming pissed he knew just how much it hurt Akira to have her being abandoned thrown in her face though she wouldn't admit it out loud no but he saw the pain flicker in his proud friends eyes and he hated it.

"No why don't you shut up and sit down Naruto like a good little boy we already know why your parents left you after all who really want to be with a fuckin monster!" Sakura said getting the desired affects she wanted as she saw Naruto's eyes glaze over with pain however she hadn't expected the death glares from the Subaku sibs or the normally shy Hinata and she really hadn't expected to punched in the face the force sending her to the ground.

"I thought I warned you about saying shit about Naruto?" Akira said darkly with her own death glare and aura flaring dangerously sending shivers up the girl's spines. Temari and Kankuro moved closer to Naruto to console him and Hinata hugged her boyfriend close as did Sasuke.

"You bitch my face!" Sakura screeched holding her cheek. "That's it you fuckin whore you'll pay for this your mother should have killed you when she had the chance but not before your dad passed you around to be raped like everyone's favorite play to…" before she could finish her rant Akira was in front of her a swords blade pressed into her throat. Sakura immediately shut up her eyes going wide in fear.

"Again I thought I told you to stop saying shit like that!" Akira said muttering darkly her intent to kill intensifying at the frightened girl in front of her.

"Your not allowed to bring weapons onto the campus!" Ino cried out.

"It doesn't say anything in the rules about concealed weapons." Akira stated never looking from the girl in front of her.

"Akira stop she's not worth it." Naruto said in an attempt to get her to put down the sword.

"I am so tired of you all saying that if she isn't worth it then I will make her worth it!" Akira pressed the blade deeper causing the girl to squeak in response. Akira's eyes began turning red as she let her rage start to full on consume her.

"No p-p-please a-a-a-aki your scaring me!" Hinata said stuttering she began to cry. Akira's eyes quickly darted to her friend and seeing her cry she sighed angrily and moved the blade from the girl's throat. Sakura's legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor Ino and Tenten raced to there friend and picked her up and walked away quickly. Akira's anger only intensified as her hunter's instinct told her to give chase to the frightened pray.

"Akira stop your making yourself bleed!" Naruto yelled grabbing her hand breaking out of her hunter's instincts. She looked down to see that she was indeed bleeding her other hand ghostly white as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly hurt her as she relaxed her hand.

"Who cares." She said and ripped her bleeding hand away from him before turning her eyes to him and the others letting them see that she was still very much pissed. Looking at her Gaara felt a strange tug of his heart and he became even more interested with the girl in front of him noticing the same hunger for blood that he got.

" I do… we do Akira please fight the hunger I can see it!" Naruto said.

"Whatever." Akira said indifferently and began walking away and towards the edge of the roof. Re-sheathing her sword on her back which looked like it had just disappeared she put her feet to the edge.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked calmly

"To calm down." Was all Akira said before she jumped. The bell rang breaking the silence the others had fallen into at their friend's departure.

"So what are we going to tell Kakashi-sensei?" Neji asked.

"I don't know we'll think of something." Naruto said and they walked to class no one noticed that Gaara had disappeared as well.

* * *

With Akira and Gaara

The sound of something being hit against the walls was all that could be heard throughout the ally.

'_Damn it! That bitch I don't care what the hell she says about me but not Naruto not him I swear the next time I am going to kill the bitch and I don't care what anyone says!'_ Akira screamed in her mind continuing to hit the walls making her hands bloody. She sensed someone walking towards her from the shadows. Drawing her sword she disappeared only to reappear behind the one that had come towards her, her sword pressed against their throat.

"You defiantly have to be stupid to come near me right now" She growled darkly.

"Hn" the person said.

"What the hell do you want?" Akira hissed out.

"Nothing I just came to see what you were going to do." The person said.

"Then you must really have a death wish." Akira said.

"What no holy crap he speaks?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not this time Gaara." Akira said

"Kindly remove you sword from my throat." Gaara said his sand starting to rise from the ground as his defenses began to take over.

"How do I know that you are not a threat to me right now, I don't know you well enough yet." Akira said

"That is true you don't know if I am here to hurt you but as you can see I have no weapons out." Gaara said. However Akira was not fooled she growled and pressed the blade closer.

"Do not lie to me I can sense the sand rising from the ground." Akira said Gaara said nothing he was shocked no one had ever been able to sense his sand before.

"It is my defense." He said telling the truth.

"Whatever" Akira said and released him from her hold and backed away once again resheathing her blade. Gaara's sand relaxed back into his gourd. Akira backed up until she felt her back hit the wall before sliding down until she was sitting down. Pulling her knees up to her body she placed her head onto her knees and hugged her legs. Gaara walked till he stood by her noticing her tense and then after a few minuets relax when she felt he was no threat as of now. All that could be heard then was Akira's deep breathing as she forced her killers instinct to cool down. Feeling him near her also helped her calm down and when she was sure that her eyes were back to normal she looked up at him.

"Thanks and sorry about the whole sword against throat thing just know next time don't come near me when I am like that." She said. Gaara shook his head in an understanding state. "Hey we should probably head back to school gym is about to start." She said getting up and dusting her butt off wincing as her hands began to sting from her mistreatment of them. In a quick and fluid motion she disappeared, Gaara watching her then let his sand envelope him and he to disappeared.

* * *

Back at school

Both reappeared side-by-side right next to Naruto causing him to jump and then because its Naruto trip over his feet and land face first on the ground. Of course not without letting an unconventional girly scream escape. Everyone stopped and looked at the boy who was mow picking himself off the floor blushing like crazy before rounding on his best friend's.

"What the hell where the hell did you guys come from?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara and then Akira who was looking at him her eyebrow raised trying to hide the small shake of her shoulders that told him that she was laughing at him.

"The sky." She said bored with the smirk still on her face.

"Not funny Akira!" Naruto said

"Yeah, yeah you big baby." Akira said affectionately ruffling his hair. Causing him to glare at her.

"Alright my beautiful and youthful students it is time to let our hearts soar with happiness but now before you all dress out!" Gai sensei said coming out from the locker room in his jumpsuit of doom.

"Whose that?" Kankuro asked a little bit scared.

"That would be our sensei." Hinata said. Kankuro gulped even more scared.

"Alright since we have two new students joining us today it is time to pick out the color for their beautiful p.e uniform!" Gai said excited

"W-w-what does he mean pick out c-c-color for uniform?" Kankuro asked stuttering.

"Uhh well you see each of the boys have to wear the jumpsuit that our sensei is wearing but I t is color coordinated to match the color of your hair and skin tone." Hinata said.

"Yeah and what do the girls wear?" Kankuro asked and Akira rolled her eyes knowing that question was coming.

"Well it's a different version that sucks anyway come on Hina lets go get changed." Akira said pulling her friend away from the boys and towards their locker room. Looking behind her she spoke " Hey Naruto you still haven't told me who the guy was that you slept with." Naruto blushed red and Sasuke whipped his head around and glared at Naruto.

"I told you never to mention that!" he yelled

"I didn't though I was tricked!" Naruto said in defense.

"Heh he is right he didn't but thanks Sasuke for telling me it was you though." Akira said and began laughing as she heard a loud

"DAMN IT!" Come from the boy.

"So Sasuke and Naruto have finally decided to tell everyone that they are together now huh?" Hinata asked the question more to herself.

"What?" Akira asked in shock.

"Oh that's right you all didn't know." Hinata said blushing as the girls began to change.

"No what the hell when did that happen oh wait no that doesn't count Hina they were drunk." Akira said still in disbelief. Everyone knew that Naruto and Sasuke were best friends and that they had a love hate relationship going on.

"No they still get together a lot." Hinata said

"What!" Akira yelled causing people to look at her before she glared at them making them look away once again.

"Naruto's bi." Was all Hinata said.

"Well I knew that but I just didn't picture him with Sasuke that's all hmm oh well but that must suck for you having your boyfriend turning to his best guy friend for sex and stuff like that." Akira said making Hinata blush.

"I never said that." She whispered and Akira chuckled. The girls finished dressing and stepped out of the locker room. Spotting Naruto in his bright orange jumpsuit of doom, Sasuke in blue, Lee in green as well as Shikamaru, and then she came to the two that mad her burst out in a mocking laughter Kankuro was in a purple colored one and Gaara was in pink. All of them glared at her.

"Shut up this is not funny!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes….it…is..hahahaha…."Akira said between laughing.

"Hmm well I defiantly like what I am seeing" Kankuro said and that instantly shut her up and she glared at him. The girls didn't have to wear the hideous jump suit of doom however the girls had to wear miniskirts with shorts underneath and a tube top shirt that stopped the their belly. Obviously the teacher had no sense of fashion or he was a pervert they just couldn't tell which. Well like Gaara she was matched with pink.

"Pervert its not like I want to be in this and if you even think about trying anything with me or Hina I will personally rip off your balls and tie you either over a cliff or to a ceiling fan with your balls and watch as you either blow in the breeze or swing around as the fan goes fast as well as laugh as you turn into a smurf got it?" Akira said in a tone that told Kankuro that she was serious as well as earning most of the boys to shudder and grab their own to make sure that they were still there. Akira walked away.

"Hehe!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up Naruto I know a new secret about you!" Akira called from behind her.

"Eh what secret?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hehe who knew you and him were together!" Akira called out behind her again. Naruto froze as did Sasuke beside him. The two looked at each other before running to her.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you talking about?" Naruto asked but feeling a little bad she leaned into Naruto and whispered to him.

"Sasuke and you together huh?" Akira enjoyed watching as the boy turned 10 different shades of red.

"How did you find out?" Naruto asked still whispering.

"Hinata." Was all she said before Gai popped out of nowhere scaring some of the students.

" Alright my students it is time to release all that youthful energy and let it soar!" Gai yelled.

"Oh great." Naruto said.

"Alright this is what you are to do I want 15 laps running 10 laps walking, 73 pull-ups, 85 pushups, 30 sets of bleachers, 100 jumping jacks, and then taijutsu training for the rest of the hour!" Gai said as everyone groaned.

"Yes sir lets go!" Lee said and took off.

"He scares me." Kankuro said.

"Yeah he has that affect on people well see ya when your done!" Akira said and ran after Lee. After about 10 minuets Kankuro decided to start talking to the others.

"Heh I really like the view from here." Knowing that he was talking about her Akira stopped and then smacked Kankuro.

"Your an idiot." Naruto said shaking his head at his friend and then ran up to his girlfriend.

"You know Gaara I don't know how you and Temari put up with him." Akira said as she caught up with him. He didn't reply. "Well alright then Lee my darling where are you!" Akira then shouted and Lee came up behind her and grabbed her arm dragging her with him.

"Come lets run the 10 laps that we are to walk!" Lee yelled swinging Akira onto his back and taking of at full speed. Of course because they ran well Lee did they got finished before the others did. They taijutsu trained personally with Gai-sensei.

"How in the hell did she finish so fast?" Kankuro asked breathing heavily looking at Naruto as they did their sets of bleachers.

"Oh you'd be surprised at how much energy she has stored up she can best Lee and keep up with Gai- sensei." Naruto said.

* * *

Later on after class!

"Damn it I am so tired!" Kankuro yelled out.

"Yeah Gai- sensei has that affect on people." Akira said as she walked with the others to their English class.

"Why aren't you four dying?" Kankuro asked glaring at Naruto, Akira, Lee, and Gaara.

"Because were in shape." Akira said and smirked.

"Not funny." Kankuro said

"Yes it is." Akira said

"Anyway any advice about our next teacher?" Kankuro asked turning to look at Naruto.

"Ah haha well…" Naruto began.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"He's a pervert so normally people tend to uh sit in the back of the class and he is ok with it but Jiraiya- sensei likes to take things way to far in conversations so be warned." Akira said.

" Oh well alright then." Kankuro said shaking his head.

"So basically he is worse then Kankuro?" Gaara asked surprising them all.

"Holy crap….." Akira was cut off

"Yeah, yeah I got it holy crap he speaks!" Gaara said raising his voice.

"Hey that's my line!" Akira said.

"Psst Naruto!" Kankuro whispered.

"Yeah what?" Naruto whispered back.

"I think that we should get Akira and Gaara to ya know?" Kankuro said the two being talked about were arguing in the back ground.

"You want them to do what?" Naruto yelled causing the two to stop and look at Naruto. Kankuro slapped his head. "ahahahah nothing its umm nevermind go back to what you were doing." Naruto laughed nervously and the two went back to fighting.

"Idiot I didn't mean anything like that I meant that we should get them to date damn why is it that you all assume that I am about to say something dirty!"

"Because its you." Naruto said.

"Ah point taken." Kankuro said.

"Anyway back to what you were saying umm I don't think that will work they are not going to be easy to persuade trust me." Naruto said.

"I know that that's why we will ya know give them a little push in the right direction." Kankuro said.

"Ah I gotcha I gotcha hey Akira Gaara you two should date!" Naruto yelled causing Akira and Gaara to stop mid argue and turn to him with a look of pure confusion. Kankuro slapped his head once again. The two looked at each other before exploding.

"What the hell kinda crap are you spouting Naruto!" Akira yelled.

"Yes what the hell are you saying." Gaara added.

"Well you just seemed to well like each other." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah because this bitch is sooo friendly!" Akira yelled.

"Please at least I don't run my mouth when it isn't needed!" Gaara said.

"Yeah well at least I do talk instead of mope around with I am so much better then everybody attitude!" Akira yelled

"Your annoying!" Gaara said in annoyance.

"Yeah and you are an ass your point?" Akira hissed.

"Whatever like I would consider you as a possiblility." Gaara said angrily.

"Yeah and who said that I would consider you either your probably gay for all we know so as if you could handle me!" Akira yelled

"Oh and you know this for a fact?" Gaara hissed out.

"No but I am not willing to find out in fact I don't even want to be having this conversation with you!" Akira yelled turning around and storming into the classroom.

"Well I think that went well." Naruto said and Kankuro slapped him in the head.

"Idiot"

"Ow what the hell was that for, what did I do?" Naruto asked rubbing his head as they all walked into the classroom as well. Walking in Akira zoomed past Jiraiya and plopped her butt down in her seat and glared at Gaara who stood with his brother in the front. Naruto and the others took their seats as well Shikamaru and Shino where on both sides of her Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were all to the far right Lee was in front of her and Neji was over to the far left where Kankuro now joined. To her immediate dissapointment Gaara was placed behind her.

Halfway through Jiraiya's telling of the next perverted book they were to read Akira's anger boiled over and she exploded.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled turning to look at Gaara who had been glaring holes in the back of her head.

"You." Was all he said.

"Really because you are now becoming a pain in my ass you don't need to be looking at me!" Akira yelled again by this time everyone was looking at them.

"Your in front of me aren't you?" Gaara asked calmly he hated making scenes.

"You dumbass you can look other places to you know!" She growled.

"No your head would have still been in my peripheral vision." Gaara said.

"Kami your infuriating and I am not staying here anymore with you to close for my comfort zone asshole!" Akira said and grabbed her things and raced out the door.

"Hehe wasn't that exciting class?" Jiraiya asked his class only to have them sigh or roll their eyes.

* * *

With Akira

"God Damn it you give a guy a break from slicing his throat open and he pisses you off" Akira muttered as she punched the lockers and scaring some of the students that were in the hallways. "Damn it!" She yelled this time hitting the wall her knuckles and hands that had been injured before once again becoming a bloody mess.

"Is ther any particular reason that you are punching the walls and lockers?" A voice asked from behind her. Akira turned to the voice and glared at the principle\nurse and her assistant.

"I'm pissed I thought that was obvious." Akira stated codly.

"I can see that." The woman stated plainly.

"Is there any particular reason that you are talking to me Tsunade- san?" Akira asked bored yawning she could hear the blood falling onto the floor. Akira took in the clothes Tsunade was wearing and frowned a bit. The white pants were ok but the shirt was way to revealing for Akira's taste though the light blue color suit her well and her usual heels on her feet.

"No not really but now that you mention it let me see your hands." Tsunade said.

"My hands are fine." Akira sighed. She started to move but was stopped by Tsunade's hand clamping down on her arm.

"This is not fine." Tsunade stated looking at the hands. She began to move her finger and noticed that Akira winced each time she did so.

"Well aside from the obvious cuts your hands are also now bruised and looks to me like you have aslo sprained your wrists hmm Shizune go get me my medical and bring it here and hurry while I still have her here." Tsunade said and watched sa her assistant ran to go get what she had asked for.

"What?" Akira asked irritated by Tsunade's staring.

"Nothing just waiting for you to tell me what happened." Tsunade said.

"It's none of your buisness and shouldn't you be back in the kage's tower right now anyway?" Akira asked looking at her Hokage.

"Perhaps but I am still the principle of this school so I have to take sometime to be here to." Tsunade said and looked as Shizune ran up to them and held out the medical kit.

"You know I don't need your help right?" Akira asked.

" I am aware if this was under a normal cercumstance however right now I am not so sure now stand still." Tsunade said and began treating Akira's hands.

"Alright there done now I will let this slide this time but you will be in trouble if it happens again do you understand?" Tsunade asked looking up form Akira's now bandaged hands.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." And with that Akira walked away and to her car. The cold winds hit her in the face taking with some of her anger.

"Damn ok maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but whatever." Akira said outloud and got into her car and drove away.

* * *

YES I HAVE DONE IT!! WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER REMEMBER R&R!!!


	4. weird things and crack powers

Well here we are at chapter four!! WOOT WOOT!!! I am excited! I have also recently updated another of my stories so I have a lot to celebrate for!! Anyway on the with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AS USUAL DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS OF MY OWN DESIGN!!!!

RECAP: "You know I don't need your help right?" Akira asked.

"I am aware if this was under a normal circumstance however right now I am not so sure now stand still." Tsunade said and began treating Akira's hands.

"Alright there done now I will let this slide this time but you will be in trouble if it happens again do you understand?" Tsunade asked looking up form Akira's now bandaged hands.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." And with that Akira walked away and to her car. The cold winds hit her in the face taking with some of her anger.

"Damn ok maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but whatever." Akira said out loud and got into her car and drove away.

Chapter 4

Crazy BFC monster moment.

Naruto and the others arrived early to school the next day they were kinda still trying to get over the fight between Akira and Gaara. They were happy though that it was a Friday so there was a good chance that they could make Gaara and Akira become "friends" again. Well since they were there a few hours early they just stood around and talked.

"Hey where's Akira she should be here right?" Kankuro asked

"Don't know and no Akira only comes when she wants to however I told her that we would be coming early err at least I think I did." Naruto said

"Yeah now that you mention it, it is weird that she…" Neji was cut off as a Maroon Corvette zoomed into the parking lot stopping a few inches from Kankuro's car.

"Well when you speak of the devil the devil com…." Shikamaru wasn't able to finish his sentence. Akira glomped him jumping on his back.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru yelled in surprise.

"Shika, Shika, Shika!" Akira screamed into his ear.

"What tell me before you make me go deaf!" He yelled back at her.

"Hi!" Said Akira enthusiastically and jumped off his back and running over to Naruto who she also glomped and jumped on his back.

"Hey Naruto, Hey Naruto…Hey Sasuke!" Akira said turning her head from her best friend to his best friend\lover.

"What?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Are you gay?" She asked then laughed as she ran away from them.

"No!" he fumed.

"But what about the time that you and Naru yeah you two did the dirty together?" Akira asked innocently. Sasuke blushed and rounded on his lover.

"I told you never to talk about that!"

"I didn't I swear!" Naruto said blushing as well everyone looked confused.

"Uhh now I'm confused so the guy was you Sasuke?" Temari asked

Sighing Sasuke replied. "Yeah and we are going out now to."

"Hehehe that's right but that's not how I had already known about you two you see I was there at the party the night you two did the dirty and let me tell you it looked painful having something big shoved up you ass I am sorry Naruto!" Akira said causing the boy's blush to darken and the others to get mental images, which then resulted in some clearly visible nosebleeds from Temari and Hinata. Shikamaru shook his head, as did Gaara only Kankuro kept fantasying. (Damn pervert!)

"You were there and you didn't stop us!?" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled together.

"Nope!" Akira said happily.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you remember correctly you had pissed me off earlier so in my drunken stupor thought why not let you have your own form of punishment." Akira said.

"Oh god you suck!" Sasuke said and placed his head in his hands.

"Don't know what you are complaining about if I had stopped you, you two wouldn't be together now would you?" Akira said stating it as a fact.

"That's beside the point!" Naruto yelled but Akira ignored him.

"Whatcha doing Sasuke?" Akira asked getting close to him.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Why?" She asked in a childish voice.

"Because I want to do nothing." Replied Sasuke attempting to keep his cool.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I want to." Came his short reply

"Why?" Again this time rocking back and forth.

"Quit saying that!" He yelled finally looking up at her. An evil look came over her features as she looked at him.

"WHY?" and with that she took off running with an angry Uchiha chasing after her.

"What the hell is wrong with her she's scaring me!" Kankuro yelled and a few of them nodded.

"Ok this has only happened twice and both times are the after affects of having a BFC Monster." Naruto said watching his best friend running around in a circle around there group while being chased by his other best friend and lover.

"So then she has had an energy drink how troublesome." Shikamaru said walking away towards the idiots running in a circle around them.

"Hmm it defiantly looks that way great well that would explain the energy she has." Neji said. They all shook their heads as they watched the scene before them. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to freeze Sasuke before he could use his fireball jutsu then spent a few seconds calming him down before he released him. Shikamaru then went to Akira who managed to trip him before running away again this time with Shikamaru chasing after her.

"So uh how do we calm her down?" Kankuro asked.

"Well technically we can't it has to run its course and by the looks of it that could mean quite literally." Naruto said now turning back towards the scene.

"Akira come on now this isn't funny anymore how many did you have?" Shikamaru asked about ready to collapse and fall asleep.

"I had two BFC Monsters!" Akira yelled happily holding up two fingers.

"Where did you get them?" Naruto asked dreading the answer.

"Your house." Came her reply. Silence consumed them until Naruto exploded.

"WHAT YOU DRANK BOTH OF MY CANS OF BFC MONSTERS?"

"Hehe yup!" Akira said and this time taking off with Lee.

"Naruto love it's alright well get you two new ones!" Hinata said

"That's not the point I was saving those for this weekend so that I could win that stupid bet the teme gave me!" Naruto pouted.

"You would have lost anyway dobe." Sasuke said. Before Naruto could say anything else Akira jumped onto Naruto's back.

"Hey Naruto!" she yelled getting off his back and slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Yelled Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"I say the blue butterfly and AHHHHH here comes the purple dragon run!!!" Akira screamed into Naruto's ear before taking off with Lee once again chasing after her.

"Oh my youthful beautiful friend I shall document this historic moment in the friend file locked within my mind!" Lee yelled out happy anime tears streaming down his face.

"AHHH I sorry mister purple dragon sir I only wanted to play with your friend the blue butterfly!" Akira said. The others looked at her shaking their heads Gaara just looked at her like she was on crack.

"So uh Naruto when she is like this what happens to her desire to uh kill?" Kankuro asked.

"Uhh ha-ha well about that…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha Die you damn fool!" Akira yelled with both her swords in the air chasing a poor student around she looked like a crazy person the all sweat dropped. Lee ran behind her yelling.

"Nooooo my youthful friend not the boy spare him and take me instead!"

"Well it gets worse and OH MY GOD AKIRA NO!!" Naruto yelled before he and Shikamaru took off after them.

"Well this is interesting isn't it?" Temari asked the remaining people watching the frightened kid run from the hyper crazed killer who was being chased by and over emotional jumpsuit fruits cake who was being chased then by a panicked Naruto and Shikamaru. Oh yes this was defiantly a sight to see.

"Shall we join in the chase?" Temari asked

"Eh might as well got nothing better to do." Kankuro replied and they took off behind Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata looked at each other shrugged and joined the chase as well. Gaara stood there shaking his head. After about a good ten minutes of chasing Akira finally cornered the boy.

"Alright I have finally cornered you now there is nowhere for you to run!" She said in a creepy crazy voice.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy yelled crying.

"You killed my blue butterfly!" She yelled back

"I don't even know what that is!" The boy cried out.

"Liar!" She yelled placing her swords in a scissor position and moving them closer to the boy.

"NOOOOOO AKIRA TAKE ME INSTEAD SPARE THIS BOY!" Lee said dramatically.

"No he killed my blue butterfly!" she said.

"Look Akira A BIG COOKIE!!" Naruto yelled.

"WHERE?" Akira yelled whipping around and sheathing her swords.

"HERE!" Naruto yelled shoving the cookie in her direction.

"MINE!" She yelled snatching the cookie from Naruto.

"Phew… that… was… close… are … you … alright….?" Neji panted out looking at the frightened kid.

"Mmhmm" The boy nodded.

"Were really sorry she really isn't normally like this!" Naruto said.

"Mmhmm" The boy said again and then took off.

"MONKEY FEATHERS!" Akira yelled.

"What, what is it now?" Temari asked

"My cookies gone!" Akira cried as fake tears streamed down her face the others sighed and fell to their knees.

"Well get you another one but please I am begging you calm down." Naruto said sounding defeated.

"Hmm Gaara!" Akira yelled and tackled Gaara.

"Get off!" Gaara said.

"Oh your mister grumpy pants!" She laughed and getting off of him and then smashing his head into her boobs suffocating him.

"Ahhh Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari yelled.

"Wow that's a new one death by boobs." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"I think this is her crack hyper way of saying that she is sorry about yesterday and still wants to be friends." Naruto said he turned to look at Temari and Kankuro spazzing and Gaara turning completely red and Akira just looking happy.

"Hmmm?" Akira was now confused but let go of Gaara who was as red as his hair. Without warning Akira tackled him once again this time hugging his back.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara my hugging buddy!" She yelled

"Huh?" Everyone said and then the bell rang.

"Huh what am I doing.. And why am I on Gaara's back.. Holy crap what have I been doing?" Akira asked.

"You mean you don't remember anything that just happened?" Temari asked

"Nope all I remember was going to Naruto's apartment I wanted to say sorry to Gaara and then when I saw that you all weren't there I remembered that you were coming here early and then I saw the BFC monsters I drank those and then it goes blank." Akira said

"Hmm Strange." Akira continued.

"What?" Shikamaru asked

"I have the need to eat a really big cookie." Akira said confused but then shrugged grabbed her stuff and walked away.

"Well this has defiantly been an interesting start for the day." Temari said and everyone nodded.

"Troublesome you mean but whatever let's get to class." Shikamaru said and they walked to class.

* * *

End BFC Moment and enter later that day. 

It was lunchtime and instead of sitting in their normal outdoor setting they decided to sit inside. So currently they were in the theatre room Kakashi left Akira in charge while he went to go get food and go to the bathroom. While the others were talking Akira was lost in her thought about a certain red headed boy. Her bandaged hands resting on her lap.

"_Hmm I wonder it's been about a few weeks since the Subaku's transferred here Gaara still doesn't speak much but I guess that adds to the mysteriousness about him Heh I am glad were ok now not that I liked the method but whatever hmmm I wonder if he's gay."_

"Hey Akira you think Gaara might be gay right?" Naruto asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh oh well I don't know to be honest maybe.." Akira said fighting her blush.

"_Holy Crap did they read my thought OMG their mind readers! Oh wait this is Naruto and Kankuro were talking about it has to have been a luck guess."_ She thought

"Why are you debating my sexuality anyway?" Gaara asked looking bored with a hint of annoyance.

"OMG HE SPEAKS!" Akira shouted. They all looked at her.

"What you already know my reasoning for shouting out like that when he talks." She said and they shrugged. Akira went back to her thoughts.

"So Gaara would we be able to tell if you are gay if we put a picture of a naked guy in front of you?" Naruto asked.

"You're an idiot." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"What inquiring minds want to know." Naruto said

"Holy crap Naruto used a big word again!" Kankuro said

"You shut up I told you all before I am not as stupid as you all think I am!" Naruto said peeved.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever it still shocks me just as much as Gaara talking shocks Akira." Kankuro said shrugging.

"You're an ass!" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"No I have an ass and a mighty fine one at that." Kankuro said proudly earning gagging noises from most of the group.

"Well alright then moving on aha I have the solution!" Akira said.

"What solution?" Naruto asked.

"The one to figure out if Gaara's gay or not." Akira said.

"Oh really how?" Naruto asked.

"Like this!" Akira said and thanks to the fact that Gaara was right next to her grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. The effect was immediate and Gaara blushed heavily everyone around them sat with their mouths open in shock.

"Huh well we know he's not gay wow he's really cute when he blushes holy crap he turned darker!" Akira said.

"Uh Akira you speaking your thoughts aloud." Naruto said.

"Huh crap I really need to work on that." Akira now blushed and looked over at Temari who she was receiving weird looks from.

"Yeah you do." Naruto said.

"Crap well right umm you can let go now… now would be nice… anytime now.. Like right now!" Akira said as her blush darkened. Suddenly the air chilled and standing behind them was a very pissed Kakashi.

"What the hell I leave this room for ten minutes and come back to find the new kid feeling up on my sister and what could be the beginnings of a group orgy you young lady are grounded and you remove your hands from her chest NOW!!" Kakashi hissed out. Gaara quickly snatched his hands free and away from Akira.

"In my defense it can't be an orgy until Shikamaru and Temari start up with their butt pirating issues and you don't live with me so how can I be grounded." Akira said putting her hands up.

"Shut up about the Butt pirating." Shikamaru said but was ignored.

"Then you are going to be living with me until I deem you sentence is over." Kakashi said.

"Ahhh and umm you do remember what I said would happen to your precious little book collection if I returned to your place." Akira said and Kakashi gulped before rethinking what he had said.

"You are grounded and staying at your own place." He then said.

"And yet we run into another little problem you see how do you know I will listen and actual carry out the punishment like a good girl." Akira said looking at her nails boredly. She inwardly smirked knowing either way that she would end up not grounded.

"Naruto will keep an eye on you right." Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

"Oh yes sir… Not." Naruto said muttering the end of his sentence.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked in a creepy I will kill you if you disobey me voice.

"I said yes sir defiantly you can count on me." Naruto said and gulped in fear.

"I thought so." Kakashi turned from Naruto who let out a sigh of relief. Akira slanted her eyes and looked at him.

"Your kidding right?" she asked in a sarcastic type of way.

"No I am not." Kakashi said.

"Whatever." Was all she said and turned away a little bored.

"Now you listen here Akira now I want…" The bell cut him off before he could continue.

"To finish this conversation later!" And with that he stalked off to the front of the classroom. Akira rolled her eyes and students filled in.

* * *

Later on that evening plus beginning Weird occurrence of the night part one 

Gaara at that moment was still peeved that he had yelled at by Kakashi and it hadn't even been his fault. Though he admitted to himself earlier that he liked the method used to see if he was gay or not.

'_I should have squeezed before letting go no oh god I am beginning to think like Kankuro maybe I should kill him.'_ Gaara thought and paled a little more at his thought. A shiver also found its way up his spine. Currently it was after school and Gaara was lying on his bed he wasn't in the mood as usual to be with anyone so he locked himself in his room. Lost in thought he didn't hear the door open and he didn't sense Naruto at all until after Naruto touched his shoulder.

The brief contact caused the wall of sand to go up and feeling like he might be threatened some of the sand trapped Naruto.

"Gaara snap out of it it's me Naruto!" Naruto yelled. The sound of his voice caused Gaara to calm instantly his sand retreating back to the gourd.

"What?" Gaara asked sharply. He saw no reason to apologize and he knew  
Naruto wasn't going to ask for one.

"Well look you want to talk to Akira right about what happened today so I came to give you this." Naruto said and threw the object towards Gaara who caught it instinctively. Gaara looked at his hand to see a key. He looked back at up at Naruto confused.

"It's the key to Akira apartment remember its three doors down on the right let yourself in she knows your coming." Naruto said.

"Why?" Gaara asked though in reality he wanted to talk to her to. He still felt a little bad about her hands.

"I don't know to talk I guess now go it's not nice to make her wait." And with that Naruto left. Looking back at the key Gaara got up and walked out the front door oblivious of three smirking people attempting to look like they were eating dinner.

Walking to the third door on the right Gaara stopped in front of the door. Looking down at the key he gulped slightly nervous, which confused him. He unlocked the door and walked in and shut the door behind him. Not seeing Akira in the living room he looked around in the kitchen the spare room even her bedroom was empty. The last place to look was the bathroom so he walked out of her room to the bathroom was about to knock when Akira came out clad in nothing but a towel.

Akira was shocked to say the least that Gaara was standing inside her house but the weirdest thing of all was that he was looking at her in a towel. The towel that hugged her freshly wet skin water droplets still falling down between her cleavage and any exposed skin. Her hair looked like a blood filled river flowing down around her.

Gaara was stunned to him she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen before either of them could stop themselves they moved forwards towards each other but Akira being the more sensible one realized this and moved. However she slipped on the water that had pooled on the floor and fell forward latching onto Gaara who took a step forwards in order to catch her but instead also slipped. So they tumbled to the floor her underneath him. Her towel falling open and his face inches from hers.

Akira opened her eyes and her breath hitched Gaara's face which was only inches from her own seemed even more handsome than normal. She also took the small time to notice that they were in a very compromising position. Gaara's arms fell on both sides of her head his leg coming in between her legs resting near her thigh. She blushed a dark red when she realized that her towel was open showing him her body. But surprisingly even to her she didn't care.

' _Wow he is even hotter up close and in this light his hair light up and hmm wait I feel a very unwanted breeze oh yeah my towel's open duh.' _She thought. Finally and sadly she broke eye contact to have her eyes travel down her body and blushed even darker.

Unfortunately Gaara also looked down and blushed as well. He began feeling his pants tighten as his erection become more dominant.

'_Akira is really hot wow I wouldn't have thought she could be this pretty huh my heart is speeding up what's going on and my pants feel tight I'm confused what am I feeling?'_ Gaara thought.

Akira looked up slightly and saw the now very noticeable bulge and figured that they needed to move before something happened that they both would regret though to be honest she didn't want to.

"Look I know that you are enjoying the view and everything but I am cold and I would really like to go get clothes on that and I don't want to die if someone walks in so." Akira said. Gaara said nothing instead looked back into her eyes. Moving to a sitting position, which then had Gaara practically straddling her, they both stopped. Gaara instinctively moved forward until his lips where brushing her the contact so soft that Akira could barley feel it.

However their moment was ruined as Temari and Naruto walked in.

"Hey Akira, Gaara you here oh please don't let them have killed each other." Temari said

"I know hey guys this isn't fun.." Naruto stopped as he and Temari froze seeing the two on the floor and of course they both blushed their jaws hitting the floor but recovered quickly.

"Oh geeze I swear I didn't see anything!" Naruto said and ran out of the apartment.

"Yeah me to wow go little bro go Uhh right wait for me Naruto!" Temari said and also ran out slamming the door behind her.

Since Temari and Naruto had officially broken the mood Akira sighed and moved making Gaara move off of her. Getting up she rewrapped herself in the towel. She turned to tell Gaara something but he was already out the door.

* * *

End strange occurrence number one of that night and enter weird occurrence number two!

Walking back to the apartment Gaara was contemplating the many ways that he could kill Naruto and decided that slow suffocation was the best way. Walking into the apartment he was met with two grinning siblings and a grinning Naruto who was hiding behind them. He glared his famous death glare and the grins somehow became even bigger.

"So little brother do we need to give you the sex talk?" Kankuro asked with an amused\evil glint in his eyes.

"No" Gaara said quickly immediately dreading where this was going to lead.

"Oh I think you do little brother come on!" Kankuro said excitedly dragging Gaara off to his room. Temari looked on amused Naruto paled. About fifteen twenty minutes later the door opened and Gaara stepped out looking even paler then he actually was. Kankuro walked out happier then he should have been.

"Was it bad?" Naruto asked.

"Your turn!" Kankuro said and grabbed Naruto and ran into his room. After about five minutes girly screams could be heard. The burst open and Naruto ran out and screamed again running for cover behind Gaara as Kankuro ran out waving a dildo.

"Wait I haven't told you all that you need to know yet!" Kankuro yelled dildo still in the air.

"What the Fuck do you have a dildo for?" Temari asked disgusted.

"References duh!" Kankuro said

"References?" Temari asked.

"Well I can't very well just whip out mine and I would really rather not touch theirs." Kankuro said matter-o-factly.

"Rrrrrriiiight." Temari said.

Naruto clung to Gaara crying while Gaara just patted his head in understanding they both watched as his siblings began their argument of how gross Kankuro was and all that good stuff.

"Hey guys what the hell is going on I could hear someone screaming from my…" Akira was cut off as she walked into the apartment. Before her was a scene she really was surprised to see. Gaara and Naruto were in a corner rocking back and forth semi hugging each other as Kankuro and Temari argued with each other. Kankuro waving the dildo in Temari's face and Temari looking as if she had been caught she had a dildo in the first place. Finally realizing that she was there Kankuro and Temari stopped arguing and looked at her.

"Right well I am going to go now bye!" Akira said and left quickly.

"Well this will be a bit weird to explain." Kankuro said.

"No you think." Temari said grabbed the dildo and smacked Kankuro in the face.

"Ha now you have been officially dick slapped!" She said before flinging said dick away from her.

* * *

End strange occurrence of the night # 2 enter the next day.

"Please oh please let them be normal today!" Akira said to herself as she got out of her car. She walked over to her friends upon seeing her Kankuro and Temari moved to explain themselves.

"Ok look Akira we need to clear some things up." Kankuro said

"Ah no that's alright I mean what you all do on your own time is none of my business." Akira said

"What happened last night?" Shikamaru asked

"Umm something I would rather not repeat it was really disturbing." Akira said with a shudder as she remembered the events from the previous night.

"That bad?" Neji asked

"Yeah." Akira said and shuddered again.

"Ok look after Naruto and I walked in on you and Gaara we went home and.." Temari never finished her sentence because shouts of.

"What!" Went up around them.

"You and Gaara?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"NO!" both yelled blushing vibrant red.

"Anyway look when Gaara came back he was pissed and then Kankuro being the idiot that he is decided to give Gaara and Naruto the sex talk well he successfully gave it to Gaara but Naruto screamed like a little girl and ran out of the room, well Kankuro chased after him with the dildo in his hand and well we started to argue and that's when you walked in." Temari said everyone stared with mouths hanging open.

"Uhh well alright then." Akira said but that was all she could say.

"Yeah uhhhhh well yeah." Temari said blushing after having to explain the situation.

"Whatever I can honestly say that probably wasn't the worst thing I have ever walked in on." Akira said.

"Really what was the worst?' Kankuro asked

"Walking in on Gai-sensei in a man thong." Akira said and shuddered, as did everyone else.

"What is wrong with that dude?" Kankuro asked

"A lot we try not to think too much about it and I really highly doubt we really want to know the answer anyway." Akira said. The bell rang then they all sighed grabbed the bags and headed off to class

The classes so far had been boring Deidara yelled at Naruto for screwing up on his sculpture and praised Akira on hers and the Kurenai had yelled at her but praised Naruto for getting the math questions right. And Orochimaru well he had his normal stick up the ass. Standing on the rooftop alone surprised Akira.

'_I wonder where the other are.'_ Akira thought looking around at the empty area she heard a noise of people shouting coming from the area underneath the roof. She walked over to the gated ledge and looked down. The site below her had her rolling her eyes. Naruto and Kiba were fighting.

"Retards." She muttered once again rolling her eyes, as she knew that they were fighting over Hinata once again. She watched for a few minutes longer before deciding the fight had gone on long enough. Naruto was getting his ass kicked probably due to Hinata sighing Akira figured that it was time to stop them. Jumping onto the fence she took a deep breath before jumping completely off the roof landing in the middle stopping both Kiba and Naruto's attacks.

"And just what are you retards doing?" Akira asked

"This asshole started it!" Kiba breathed out.

"No you should have stayed away from my girl I've warned you before!" Naruto hissed.

"Yeah whatever Narutard Hinata isn't just your girl!" Kiba yelled.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Akira yelled throwing both Kiba and Naruto away from each other; both landed on the ground looking back Kiba glared Akira.

"Stay out of this Akira this is between Naruto and me!" Kiba said.

"Hmph not when it concerns Hinata it isn't." Akira said looking at Hinata who had begun to cry from her place in Neji's arms.

"How does that make you a factor in this fight?" Kiba asked starting to get annoyed.

"She's my friend and you both being the retards that you are, are causing her nerves to haywire and that I can't have!" Akira said Akamaru began to bark at her and Kiba's eyes flashed from him to her continuously.

"Just go away Akira this is a fight between men little girls like you wouldn't understand and you would only get hurt so just run along." Kiba said getting up from the ground Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh really dog boy like you could actually kick any ones ass!" Akira hissed.

"I was kicking Naruto's ass until you showed up!" Kiba yelled and smirked towards Naruto who was trying to clean his dirt-covered wounds.

"You're a Dumbass you know that he wasn't even fighting you for real because Hinata asked him not to hurt you badly or trust me that fuckin smirk would not be on your face!" Akira yelled.

"Yeah whatever he's just a weakling." Kiba said he closed his eyes for a second but that was long enough for him to suddenly feel a stinging sensation hit his cheek and before he knew it he was face down in the dirt.

"You're an idiot." Akira said arms folded standing behind a pissed Naruto.

"I'm weak huh dog breath?" Naruto said. Kiba jumped up and wiped his mouth clean of the blood that had trickled down.

"Heh so finally getting serious huh Naruto?" Kiba said turning around and facing Naruto before getting into his fighting stance.

"Believe it!" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto Hinata is still behind you do not forget that." Akira said

"I know." Naruto said getting into his fighting stance.

"No Naruto please stop this!" Hinata yelled from Neji's arms.

"Don't worry Hina it's alright." Akira said giving Hinata the look that said that of anything happens she would step in. That seemed to cause her to relax slightly.

"You and I are going to settle this now if I win Hinata is mine!" Kiba said.

"Hell no!" Naruto said.

"Why scared?" Kiba said mockingly.

"No Hinata isn't a prize she's a person you idiot a person I just happen to love!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm aware of the fact that she is a person but why not take that bet Naruto hmph I think you're scared." Kiba said

"No I'm just not much of a retard as you are besides I know how to treat a women as a person and not as property." Naruto said

"Heh whatever shut up and lets fight." Kiba said and charged at Naruto delivering a swift kick to the head which Naruto avoided before throwing and right upper cut to Kiba jaw.

Shikamaru sighed from his place next to Temari. The group stood watching seeing as this was a pretty normal thing Gaara focused on Akira who was standing calmly next to the ever nerve wracked Hinata. Feeling eyes on her Akira looked at Gaara and blushed seeing him watching her.

' _Why is he watching me like that and so intently its kinda creeping me out.'_ Akira thought and then turned back to the fight in front of her. Kiba delivered a punch, which Naruto caught, and then spinned swiping Kiba's legs from underneath him.

"Where the hell are the teachers with this big of a crowd you'd think that they would be here to stop it." Kankuro said.

"No not really there so used to Naruto and Kiba fighting that they don't care anymore." Shikamaru said.

"Personally I think there acting retarded." Sasuke said watching boyfriend fighting over their girlfriend. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Though normally Kakashi-sensei is the one who normally breaks them up but he's probably reading his damn porn books again." Shikamaru said.

"Porn books?" Kankuro asked looking confused.

"Yeah Jirraya- sensei writes them." Shikamaru said and then shuddered.

"Eww that's gross." Kankuro said however in his mind he was saying _'I must get my hands on these books!'_

"Yeah well whatever." Shikamaru said looking back he looked over at Hinata who was completely dissolved into tears in her cousins arms. Finally glancing over at Akira he saw that he fists were clenched and so he finally tuned into the what Kiba was saying.

"When I finally get her I'm gonna do this and that to her and you know once I am done with her she won't have to worry about her nerves." Kiba yelled out punching Naruto in the face.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole you are not gonna touch her!" Naruto yelled doing a roundhouse kick to the face. By this time lunch was almost over Akira looked over at Shikamaru they both nodded. Shikamaru walked forward doing some hands signs his shadow extended catching Naruto in mid punch while Akira ran forward and intercepted Kiba sending him flying backwards with a punch of her own.

"Enough Shika get Naru out of here, Neji take Hinata with them NOW!" Akira yelled and they left quickly. Turning her attention back on Kiba she glared at him.

"Hehehe and the bitch saves the day." Kiba laughed

"No the bitch is going to kill you!" Akira yelled her hands clenched at her side.

"Hehehe whatever!" Kiba said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Keep laughing dog breath and then watch what happens." Akira hissed

"I'll laugh all I want." Kiba said

"You will not touch Hinata you got that." Akira hissed.

"Yeah try to stop me." Kiba said walking away. Glaring Akira turned and walked away in the direction her friends had left. As the bell rang her stomach growled putting her in even worse mood.

"Damn assholes made me miss lunch." She muttered to herself as she entered her class. Spotting Naruto resting in Hinata's lap Akira made her way over. Akira stopped in front of Naruto as he stood up without a warning she punched him sending him back done and surprising the others in the room including Gaara.

"Your and idiot I hope that you know that." Akira said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said wiping his mouth of blood.

"Was that really necessary is already hurt!" Kankuro yelled glaring at Akira who turned and death glared him which then made Kankuro gulp in fear and back away.

"Then it shouldn't matter now does it" Akira said sitting in her seat by that time all the students had filled in and the bell rang signaling class was to begin. She looked forward as Kakashi got up and began class the day's assignment was freeze but because of her mood she sat there the entire hour and brooded.

"Damn assholes pissing me of today!" Akira said going to her car and driving home she had decided to skip the other classes.

* * *

Next day!

" Ok today is going to be so much better because after school I am going to the arcade!" Akira said walking with her friends to class.

Today Akira is wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt that hugged her form and made her boobs pop a red jacket covered her arms also skin tight that helped push her boobs up. Both items stopped just before her stomach showing off the smooth skin. The skirt she wore was also red and stopped mid thigh a studded black belt hanging loosely from her hips. She wore knee high black heeled boots. A necklace of skulls hung from her neck, bracelets of different colors adorned her wrists. She wore her hair down with a skull clip on the right side of her hair, her normal goth makeup.

Next to her Naruto was wearing a black tank top, black pants with a single chain hanging from his side a studded belt around his hips. He had broken handcuffs on his wrists and black converse.

Sasuke was in a black leather tank-top that stopped before his stomach the Uchiha crest on his chest next to the zipper of the shirt. The pants looked to be leather but instead were black jeans they hugged his hips straps around his left thigh and a studded belt hung on his hips. Fingerless gloves on his arms and random arms straps going up on both arms. Black boots. his hair looked even spikier and he wore a dog caller.

Hinata wore a red tank-top covered by a black jacket. she wore a red plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh. She had on black heeled boots with red strings she also had black fingerless gloves on and had very little makeup. She carried a guitar with her.

Kankuro wore a bandage like material that covered his torso stopping before his stomach and a black trench coat that he left open in yanki style. Black jeans and black boots completed his outfit.

Temari wore a red corset that showed off cleavage and was strapless the zipper was in the front of the shirt. A black with red lace ran up the sides and stopped at her knees. She wore black and red tripp trimmed knee high boots that were heeled and arm warmers ran up her arms stopping at her shoulders red tripp trim hung off them as well. A spiked collar and goth makeup.

Linked with Temari was Shikamaru who was wearing a black shirt with a white button up shirt that he left un button and a black leather biker jacket over that, Blue jeans with chains hanging from them and black vans, he wore a collar around his neck and his normal ponytail was discarded and his hair hung to his shoulders.

Lee wore a black muscle tank top with a red and white jacket that stopped before reaching his stomach black jeans and black boots. on his arms he wore black gloves.

Neji stood next to Lee wearing a black silk shirt with black jacket over it blue jeans and white converse. Neji's hair instead of its normal tied version was left down some of it in his face a bandage covering his head adding to the effect.

Gaara stood next to Akira in a black and white designed shirt and green ripped jeans. Black and red sneakers. He had a black wrist band on his right wrist and looked utterly bored.

"Hey Akira can we come along?" Hinata asked.

"Sure i'm not gonna stop you so Naru ready to get ur ass kicked?" Akira asked

"Hell no today I'm gonna win." Naruto said and the challange was on.

"Mind if we come to?" Temari asked hand in hand with Shikamaru.

"Yeah no problem and you can bring your boy toy there." Akira said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Shikamaru said

"Neji your coming to right after all i need to kick both of my best buddies asses." Akira said turning to Neji.

"Of course I'll be there." Neji said _'because your there'_ he added in his mind Neji had been in love with Akira since they had met five years before at Ichiraku ramen. Naruto had introduced them and of course because of this factor Neji had become completely oblivious to Lee who was in love with him.

"Hehe alright!" Akira said and walked away to the art room. They were to create new sculptures ones that they had to design themselves. Sitting down at her table she instantly began drawing her new masterpiece. '_Heh I have this nailed down.'_ She thought.

About twenty minuetes of drawing she stopped and admired her work. On the page was a picture of women crying in her hands a broken violin she was sitting in a muddle of tears behind her was a man with demon wings his wings coming around to hold her.

"How in the hell are you gonna end up sculpting that?" Naruto asked looking at her sketch.

"Easy you forget this comes naturally to me unlike you uhhh Naruto what is that?" Akira asked looking at the picture that appeared to be a mix of a pig, horse, and some sort of cat like thing.

"It's a uh well I don't know to be honest." Naruto said.

"Nice." Akira said and went back to her drawing shading it in the places she wanted shaded. The facial espressions and the wings would be the hardest things to sculpt but she knew she could do it. Looking up she looked around the table at her friends drawings.

Hinata was drawing a sunflower with a butterfly landed on it, Neji's was of him in his fighting stance his byuakugan activated Akira rolled her eyes. Moving along she looked at Shikamaru's drawing which was someone asleep under a tree, Kankuro was of a girl with Huge boobs.

'_Dear god he's obsessed!' _Akira thought shuddering and moving on Lee was drawing a picture of Gai-sensei in his thumbs up with shiny teeth again Akira shuddered again and moved on. Coming to the last person she stared at Gaara's picture was of a dark fallen angel with wavy long hair her wings flowing completely stretched out ropes binding her arms and winding all the way down her body. He wasn't done with the face so she didn't know what the facial expression was gonna be but she liked what she saw. Looking away before he caught her staring Akira went back to her picture. After a bit more shading the bell ranf and the gang headed for Kurenai's class.

Before long it was time to have lunch and instead of sitting on the roof they decided to sit under a tree in the court yard. The days fight almost seemed forgotten except Naruto had bandages all over his face.

"Hey guys we should have a party." Akira said randomy.

"Yeah when and where?" Shikamaru asked sitting down placing his back against the tree.

"I don't know I haven't thought that far yet." Akira said sitting with her back against the tree as well. Gaara sat down next to her Temari next to Shikamaru, Kankuro on her left Hinata in Naruto's lap in front of her and Lee next to Neji on her right side sitting abit in front of her.

"Nice." Naruto said Akira stuck her tounge out at him.

"Man Damn it I am so bored I want this school day to be over I want to go to the arcade!" Akira said

"Three more classes just three more classes." Naruto said.

"That's three to many!" Akira whined.

"Heh so your that eager to have me beat you at the games huh?" Naruto said

"Ha in your dreams Naruto and not even there!" Akira said

"you two are idiots!" Temari said.

"Whatever!" Akira said turning around arms crossed like a child pouting.

"Hehe your like a little kid when it comes to games you know that." Temari said affectionately.

"No not really its only when I know I am going to kick Naruto's ass!" Akira said and smirked.

"Yeah , Yeah whatever Akira!" Naruto said and so the rest of the lunch hour consisited of them arguing over who was gonna beat who.

The rest of the day went by slowly to Akira and when the bell rang to signal that school was out she booked it out of the school and to her car.

"Meet ya'll there!" she yelled getting into her car and pulling out of the schools parking lot.

"Well she's in a hurry." Kankuro said.

"Yeah well this is the only thing she enjoys well other being alone." Naruto said.

"Yeah plus its been a while since we have been able to hang out and go have fun at the arcade." Hinata said

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Weve been so busy that its taken us away from each other after school." Hinata said

"Yeah well then lets go!" Kankuro said

"Yeah knowing her she's already there waiting for us." Naruto said and walked to his car with Hinata.

"Alright meet you guys there Gaara you and your sibs follow Naruto." Lee said getting in his green jeep.

"Well lets go!" Temari said and walked to her bike as the other two walked to Kankuro's car. After about ten minetes of driving they arrived at the pizza\arcade place they saw a very impatient looking Akira in the window and hurried in.

"Jeez took you guys long enough!" Akira said.

"Hey you're the one who took off before us that's not our fault!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah lets go play!" Akira said and bounded into the arcade room. After about two hours of non stop playing they all sat down for pizza then went back to playing. Akira kicked everyones ass at all the games everyone but Gaara who became known as the only one that could rival her. At about midnight they called it quirs. All going there separate ways.

"Gnight Akira." Naruto said.

"Goodnight guys see ya in a couple of hours." Akira said and went into her apartment.

* * *

Next day

"Ugn man I hate school!" Akira said walkingout of her apartment dressed in some black hip hugger jeans and a red tank top with a black jewled dragon on it. A studded belt and some rings and chain bracletts she wore very little dark makeup her hair tied into a high ponytail. She was mostly mad because it was supposed to be really hot today and she hated the heat.

Walking to her car she saw Gaara coming down in black chained pants and a black tank top bracletts and rings graced his hands and wrist she blushed seeing him but got over it quickly.

"Hey Gaara you need a ride or ya walkin?" Akira asked calling out to him.

"Need a ride." He answered and walked over to her car and got in. once he was situated in side her mind screamed.

'_Holy shit he is really in my car sitting right next me man he is really cute wait what am I thinking!'_

"Hey you ok?" Gaara asked looking at her.

"Hmm yeah just got lost in thought." she said turning on the car as she pulled out she turned on the radio putting it on her favorite rock station "All around me"- by flyleaf came on and without realizing it she began to sing it. Gaara looked at her shocked she sounded so good singing. When the song ended she looked over at Gaara who was still staring at her.

"what?" she asked but in reality she was really screaming _'Holy shit I sang in front of him damn it kill me now!'_

"Nothing I just think you have a really good voice." Gaara answered and she instantly blushed he blushed as well and got out as soon she stopped the car.

"He complimented me man he is really cute." Akira muttered to herself before getting out and following in his general direction to their friends.

"Hey Akira thank you for giving my brother the ride." Temari said throwing her arm around Akira's shoulders.

"Hey no problem were all friends now." Akira said

"Well hell ya were friends!" Temari said and they began walking to class but were stopped by the bitches.

"Oh great now my day is gonna be ruined, what the hell do you bitches want?" Akira asked clearly annoyed.

"Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara." They said together everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why can't you sluts realize that they don't want you." Akira said

"What the hell are you talking about bitch who wouldn't want us." Sakura asked as most of the group made motions of puking.

"Alright raise your hand if you **DON'T** want them." Akira said emphasizing the don't part. All hands went up except for Kankuro's everyone turned and looked at him.

"What I can't be to picky." He said.

"You disgust me." Temari said. They were all already aware of how much of a bitch and a slut Ino, Sakura, and Tenten so naturally Temari and Gaara hated them just not Kankuro.

"Right moving on." Akira said.

"Well at least their is someone who wants us." Sakura said.

"That doesn't count Kankuro would do anything with boobs and nice legs." Akira said.

"It does to count!" Tenten said.

"Whatever you bitches are giving me a headache." Akira said

"Yeah well it does count and what would you do if we said that we wanted him?' Ino asked

"Take him after all he's more than willing to sleep with you." Akira said and the others agreed.

"Hmph what makes you so sure that they don't want us?" Sakura asked refering to Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Well they raised their hands when I asked who didn't want you." Akira said she was begining to get impatient and the bell was about to ring.

"Ok look do you three really need something if not then leave." Akira said.

"We need Shikamru, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke after all they have to be bored hanging out with you all the time we can show them a real good time." Sakura said.

"No!" The boys said together.

"Oh why not?" Ino whined

"Well one Sasuke is dating both Naruto and Hinata, Neji already likes someone, I think Gaara would rather die, and I have a girlfriend." Shikamaru said.

"What!" Everyone yelled at Shikamaru's statements end.

"Who are you dating?" Kankuro asked.

"Temari where the hell have you all been?" Akira asked.

"Really damn you work fast." Naruto said

"Yeah well hey Akira how did you know about this?' Sasuke asked

"Umm well see the funny thing is I walked in on some things i really shouldn't have." Akira said

"Like?" Neji asked

"Well like Shikamaru and Temari going at it and apparently Shikamaru is a butt pirate." Akira said

"Oh eww I didn't need to know that." Kankuro exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well anyway come on let's not be late for class well goodbye bitches the losers win again!" Akira said walking past the girls. While walking away she pulled out a sweetart candy cane and began eating it.

"What the hell where did you get the candy cane?" Sasuke asked

"MINE!" Akira said with a creepy look in her eyes.

"Aww i want one!" Naruto whined

"Yeah you want one Naruto?" Akira asked pulling out another one.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NO!" Sasuke and Hinata said together.

"Hmm wht?" Akira sked

"Were still sore from the last time he had sugar two days ago." Sasuke said

"Eww to much info but oh well i want you to feel the burn feel the butt cramp muahahahahahaha!" Akira said and handed the candy to Naruto.

"NOOOO!" Sasuke cried as Naruto happily ate the candy.

"Mmmm this is good!" Naruto said

"Your dead to us!" Sasuke said to Akira

"Hmm whatever you know you like it!" Akira said walking away from the two and sitting in her seat. Class began and before she knew it class was over so taking her half done sculpture she put it in a safe area. The other classes went by fast and soon it was lunch time.

"Dude I am really bored today is a stupid boring day." Akira said

"Yes it is but Kakashi-sensei is deciding today what play we are doing today right?" Lee asked

"Hmm maybe I don't think he as decided though." Akira said

"What the hell is he doing when he could be deciding what play we could do?" Naurto asked

"I don't know maybe he's pimping again." Akira said and shrugged as everyone looked at her confused.

"What he does what he wants to." Akira said

"Ok then." Kankuro said and then the conversation died after that.

About twenty minutes the bell rang and they trudged to class. Walking into the theatre they sat down and waited for Kakashi to begin.

"Alirhgt look I can't figure out what the play that we are going to do will be so any suggestions?" Kakashi said\asked.

"Aladin, Beauty and the beast, Pinnocho, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Mulan!" Where only some of the suggestions that were shouted out.

"Alright everyone enough shouting!" Kakashi said

"Hey I know lets do the Labryith." Akira said suddenly.

"Labryinth?" Asked one of the kids

"Yeah you know David Bowie?.... Its about a girl who wishes her little brother away and the goblin king comes and takes him away, he's in love with her she has to solve the labryinth... uhh Dance magic Dance? no man you all suck!" Akira said as she got confused looks.

"Hmm maybe I'll think about this alright I want all to play freeze so go!" Kakashi said.

The game then began with many random things that soon turned sexual thanks to Kankuro thankfully before anything could get bad the bell rang.

"Alright I'll tell you all what I have decided tomarrow." Kakahsi said as the students packed up and left. The rest of the day went by and soon it was afterschool.

"See ya tomarrow guys!" Akira called

"Hey aren't you going home?" Naruto asked

"No I have work today so I will see you tomarrow." Akira said and then got into her car and drove off.

* * *

WOOT WOOT I AM FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER MAN THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO BUT YES WELL READ ADN REVIEW!


	5. Great night and weird teachers

Well here we are at chapter 5 of this story! So exciting! Anyway like it is mentioned in the description this is a story for my friend Flamedragon93 so if you like this story go read the one that she is writing for me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I DO OWN MY PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS I USE!

Recap: "See ya tomorrow guys!" Akira called

"Hey aren't you going home?" Naruto asked

"No I have work today so I will see you tomorrow." Akira said and then got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Yes sleep at last oh yeah hello bed mmm goodnight." Akira said closing her eyes, she started to drift when her alarm went off. Her eyes shot opened and she groaned.

"NO COME ON NOW NO!" she exclaimed loudly before beating the infernal device to shut it up. She got back up and went to take her shower, getting dressed she continued to curse her horrible luck. As she was leaving Akira cast her last longing look at her bed before she turned and walked out of her apartment and to her car.

Though she knew it wasn't smart to drive while she was exhausted, she didn't care she was to lazy to walk to school. She cursed her boss for making her stay until five that morning. Normally she didn't work so late but some of her co workers had decided not to show. So she had gotten home at Five fifty six and her alarm went off at six so she was most definitely was not happy.

"Damn it!" Akira said getting out of her car and walking to her group.

"Hey Akira….. Whoa what the hell happened to you, are you ok?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend .

"No I am dead tired by the time I had gotten home it was really late like five fifty six only to have my alarm go off not even five minuets later so no I am not ok!" Akira replied darkly making Naruto gulp and step away from his friend. Akira walked away then towards her first hour determined to fall asleep.

Unfortunately it became evidently clear that she would not be able to fall asleep. The noise level was to high and she cursed thinking how the world just had to hate her that day of all days. When first hour ended she ditched her friends and went to the roof. She passed out under the cover of the dark clouds however her dreams were far from peaceful.

* * *

**Nightmare**

A girl no more that ten was sitting alone in the sand box, she was playing silently with her doll when some of the older kids came over. One quickly snatched the doll from her arms.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" the girl said.

"Shut up freak!" A boy with blue hair and brown eyes said.

"No one likes you so why are you even here?" Another boy asked.

"Same as you I have no family." the girls said quietly.

"No he means why are you alive?" The blue haired boy asked before grabbing the front of her dress and throwing her down into the dirt laughing with his friends.

"Hmm hey guys do you know what the use for a freak should be?" He asked looking at the girl. The girl remained silent, she wanted to run but her fear kept her rooted to the ground and her voice to become lost. Nobody answered but smiled and she knew something bad was going to happen then.

"No well then I'll show you get her!" He commanded and she took off running into the forest her fear loosening enough for this action to commence. She ran though the trees to get to the orphanage she lived at. She could hear them in the not so far distance on every side of her and began to panic even more.

'_I have to get away but how.. Wait I know if I go in the opposite direction maybe I can lead them away far enough for me to get back safely.' _the little girl thought and then shot off into the opposite direction of her orphanage. She traveled a little ways away and when she could no longer hear their voices decided that it was safe and made a u-turn for her temporary home. She began to breath a sigh of relief when the orphanage came into view. However that was all short lived as a kunai came and struck her in the arm causing her to scream out and a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth.

"You really thought that you could run from us?" The blue haired boy asked mocking her. A chorus of laughs came from the shadows around them.

"Well boys lets have some fun."

"Yeah were gonna teach you what a freak is really good for!" Shouts of yes and laughs came from the boys around her shrouded in darkness she couldn't see their faces. Abruptly and roughly she was thrown to the ground.

"Now hold her down." the blue haired boy said. She felt hands hold her legs down and apart and she yelped when she felt someone's knees landed on her arms roughly. They all just laughed tears flew down her face.

"Hmm you are beautiful aren't you." She felt it then the hands on her body and the sensation of her shirt being ripped caused fear to grip her.

"No please don't!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" One of the boys screamed at her before slapping her hard in the face stunning her but only for a moment.

"No!" She yelled again beginning what was a futile struggle.

"Shut her up now!" one of the boys yelled. A hand clamped down on her mouth muffling her screams of protest and her screams period. She began crying harder as she felt them touching her everywhere. Pulling at her body her non existing breast, running their hands along her stomach and her sides always inching lower to her pants. All the while they were laughing, mocking her she hated them and the words they used.

Their tongues began replacing their hands and she struggled only to have them tighten their hold on her and laugh. She screamed into the hand over mouth as her pants and underwear where ripped from her body and her legs forced even farther apart. The hands began touching her again poking her vagina and making her scream and cry each time coming closer to her core. The rage she felt began to build and build and her tears became those of anger.

She hated these boys and yet she hated herself for not being stronger then she felt it the unmistakable feel of a head about to be placed inside and someone looming completely over her. Her anger spiked when she felt that he was about to take the plunge…

* * *

**End of nightmare**

"Hey Akira, Akira stop please its me its Naruto!" Akira snapped out of her dream world and looked down to see her hands wrapped around Naruto's throat. The others stood by worried and some of them were trying to pry her hands from his throat.

"Naruto why are you…I-I-I." Akira couldn't say what she wanted as she began to shake letting go and sliding down away from him looking at her hands.

"Guys I'm fine, Akira are you alright." Naruto asked her brushing off the worried looks of his friends. Akira looked up and Naruto stood stunned.

Akira then felt it the silent drop that slide down her cheek not thinking she launched herself into Naruto clinging to him and hiding her face within his shirt. Worried Naruto quickly gathered her into his arms picking her up.

"I'm going to take her to Kakashi ok so just stay here and eat ok well see you when class starts." Without waiting for anyone to say anything he walked away with Akira. Luckily for him no one was in the hallways.

Walking into the room he made noise getting his teachers attention off of his books. As soon as Kakashi saw Akira in Naruto's arms he threw down his book down and rushed to them.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare I think." Naruto answered. Kakashi looked from Naruto to Akira who was shaking in his arms.

"Bring her over here." Kakashi said motioning for Naruto to follow him onto the stage and over to the couch. Walking over Naruto sat down letting Akira rest in his lap holding her.

"Akira are you ok?' Kakashi asked worried. Lifting her head Akira looked at her father figure and away from her brother who she didn't want to look at the guilt of trying to strangle him fresh in her mind.

"I had a dream of the past and.." Akira couldn't say anymore as a shiver ran up her body Kakashi nodded understanding.

"Are you going to be ok for the rest of the day?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I should be fine for the rest of the day." Akira said forcing a smile on her face.

"Alright you and Naruto stay here I will be right back." Kakashi said and walked out of the room. Akira couldn't meet Naruto's gaze and began to move off of him. Naruto knew that she felt guilty but he knew it wasn't her fault she had still been asleep and obviously the dream had caused her to go on the defensive so when he felt and saw her begin to move off of him he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Akira its ok I'm not mad I understand its ok see I'm fine." He tried to sound reassuring.

"Doesn't change the fact that I tried to.." Akira's voice died before she could say the words kill you.

"Yeah but you didn't and no one would have let you, you know that I don't blame you." Naruto said.

"Yeah but I blame myself." Akira replied wrenching her arm back and getting up.

Naruto sighed and got up walking towards his sister like figure. Naruto knew how much even the thought of her killing someone she loved hurt her he didn't want her to hurt anymore. He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Akira I understand that you couldn't tell who I was and you were scared the nightmare is over though and it can only hurt you if you let it so please don't let it."

"But it wasn't an ordinary dream Naruto remember the times that I do sleep which are few and far between times I don't dream I either remember the past or see nothing but darkness, and this was a part of my past I haven't thought of in a long time." Akira said

"I know but don't let it control you ok your ok no one can hurt you like that." Naruto said.

"I suppose but I hate this Naruto every time I close my eyes its all I see I hate this, I hate being afraid to sleep!" Akira said frustrated.

"I know I do to sometimes." Naruto replied.

"Do you know Naruto do you really." Akira asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes and its ok because I am here and so I everyone else were all here for you." Naruto said

"Yeah I know but it doesn't change the fact that that's all I see." Akira

"Here you two." Kakashi said breaking their hug and making them turn to Kakashi handing them food trays.

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed making both Kakashi and Akira laugh and or roll their eyes.

"Your ok right Akira?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry ok." Akira said and walked to her seat in the audience and sat down eating. Naruto joined her and soon they were making small talk waiting for the bell to ring. The students began filing in and taking their seats. As the group came closer Akira could see that they were really worried but she knew it was for Naruto.

"Akira are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Huh yeah I was still asleep when you all got onto the roof and I was having a nightmare but I'm ok now sorry for scaring you guys." Akira said not meeting any of their eyes.

"Ok as long as your ok then its ok." Hinata said with a smile and took her seat.

"Alright class now I have with much consideration, have chosen the play that we are going to perform is the Labyrinth, now come and get a copy of the script and we will begin the tryouts now." Kakashi said and walked off the stage and to his seat in front of the stage. One by one the students came and got a copy of the scrip and began their auditions.

"Oh I forgot to mention that this has music that you are going to need to learn and sing when we actually perform this so please come back up for your singing audition." Kakashi said and a collective groan went up around the room. Soon almost everyone in the class had gone up to sing and by this point Kakashi had the roles down.

"Alright thank you Gaara your up." Kakashi called and Gaara walked up and onto the stage.

"Ok now sing whatever you like." Gaara nodded and began singing "Pain" by Three days Grace. During his performance jaws hit the floor they were all blown away by his voice. Kakashi marked something off on his list and nodded to the music.

"Great ok now Akira will sing tomorrow." Kakashi said as the bell rang and the students began leaving.

"Sweet my day got better were doing the labyrinth ." Akira said happily not noticing until the last minute that the three bitches had stopped in front of them.

"And good feeling gone." Akira said.

"Hey Akira we need to talk to you." Sakura said in a demanding tone.

"Man do you have to?" Akira asked in a whining voice.

"Yes!" Ino said

"Ok how about this you talk and I ignore you and walk away." Akira said walking away.

"No wait!" Tenten yelled after her.

"Naw don't feel like it." Akira said and kept walking.

"You damn bitch!" Sakura yelled.

"Shouldn't talk about yourself that way Sakura it might catch on." Akira called behind her and laughed with her group leaving three pissed off girls behind her.

"Alright whose ready for P.E?" Lee asked excitedly earning groans from the others.

Gai-sensei had them do twenty laps running, ten sets of bleachers, thirty-five sit ups, thirty-eight crunches, fifty pushups, fifty jumping jacks, and then taijutsu training for the rest of the hour.

"Ow so painful!" Kankuro said as they walked\limped into Jirraya's class. Akira, Lee, Naruto, and Gaara walked in normally and calmly like they hadn't been in the crazy mans class.

"Why aren't the four of you in pain?" Kankuro asked

"Because we are in shape, are not old, and we have stored up energy to spare." Akira said teasingly.

"I resent that I am not old, I have energy just not for that and I am to in shape thank you very much!" Kankuro said defensively which earned laughing and then teasing from Naruto to commence all the way to the class up until they sat down.

"Alright class there is the bell it is time to get the education train moving." Jirraya said sweeping into the classroom earning eye rolling from the students.

"Ok so since we are studying Shakespeare this semester we will be reading Romeo and Juliet!" Jirraya said and a collective groan went up from the students.

"I am going to need some volunteers ah thank you Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Akira."

"Huh?" They all said together confused.

"Yes come down here you are all going to read and act out the play for everyone else in class." Jirraya said.

"Wait a minute we didn't agree to this!" Akira said.

"Ah yes roles hmm let me see for our stars Akira will play Juliet and hmmm ah Gaara you shall play Romeo!"

"We didn't volunteer damn it!" Akira said

"Extra credit!" Jirraya called out.

"Well you heard the man up and at em people lets go, lets go!" Akira said grabbing Shikamaru and Gaara and walking to the front of the room.

"Good so you all know that I want you to act out the scenes that also included the kiss."

"What no!" Akira said.

"Extra, extra credit!" Jirraya yelled out.

"Damn fine!" Akira yelled

"Good!" Jirraya said happily.

"If I wasn't practically failing this class I would never had agreed to any of this." Akira muttered under her breath.

"Alright now from the beginning since you all have chosen your roles please begin!" Jirraya said sitting down with a pen and a notepad.

"Uh sensei what are you doing?" Hinata asked grabbing a script.

"Uh taking notes now start please." Jirraya said fast.

"Oh great notes for his next sex book oh god kill me now." Naruto said annoyed.

"Hehe well at least I can tell Kakashi that I was part of the inspiration oh the look on his face I shall relish it!" Akira said laughing evilly.

"You have issues you know that?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend.

"Yup!" Akira said happily

"Alright now from the top!" Jirraya said.

"Gregory, I swear, we can't let them humiliate us, we won't take their garbage!" Tenten began confused

"No because then we'd be garbage men?" Sakura continued really confused.

"Hold on this isn't even the right script what the hell sensei." Akira said

"Yes I know I went with the modernized version of the story that way we can all understand what they are saying." Jirraya said. Shrugging and deciding just to go with it they continued. When the bell rang they were on Act1 scene5 where Kiba was telling Shikamaru that he had heard the enemies voice.

"Very good everyone we shall continue tomorrow!" Jirraya said and rushed out of the classroom.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" Naruto asked as they all walked to the parking lot.

"Yeah a good way to end the day beats actual school work." Akira said.

"Yeah so are you working again tonight?" Naruto asked Akira.

"Yeah but only the corner tonight you should drop by." Akira said getting into the joking voice.

"Of course I will drop by but I thought we were supposed to keep that a secret my fair Juliet." Naruto said playing along he walked to her and grabbed her holding onto her waist.

"Oh my dear Romeo why must I hide my desires that I hold for you besides I get paid and the services I offer get done fast since I am that skilled." Akira said placing her arms around Naruto's shoulders bringing him closer.

"Oh don't I know!" Naruto said beginning to lean into kiss her. Again everyone's mouth dropped open even Gaara looked surprised. Just as they were about to kiss Akira placed her hand over Naruto's mouth and leaned in making it look real. The jaws hit the floor, breaking apart Akira and Naruto began laughing.

"Oh my god priceless as always I love your guises facial expressions!" Akira said laughing hard.

"Damn it would you two quit doing that!" Kankuro yelled.

"Why its not our fault if you end up with dirty thoughts." Akira said.

"Yes it is!" Kankuro said

"Well whatever I gotta go before I'm late see ya guys later." Akira said and ran to her car in front of her.

"So are we gonna stop by her work later?" Hinata asked

"Hell yeah and with any luck we can get Gaara a job there." Naruto said

"What are you trying to say Naruto?' Gaara asked glaring at him.

"That you need to get a life and a job were you can be social!" Naruto said and got into his car

* * *

**Later on that night**

"Welcome" Akira turned around and then blushed as she say Gaara and he others walk in.

"Hey Akira what's up?' Naruto asked

"Whoa check you out." Kankuro said making Akira gag thankfully Temari slapped him in he head.

Akira's work uniform included a short black mini skirt, a red off the shoulder long sleeved shirt with a black fishnet shirt over it also off the shoulder and to complete the outfit she wore black combat boots, fingerless lace gloves, rings and spiked bracelets. Her hair she had tied back in a high ponytail her bangs parted so they fell on in front of her right eye she had on dark gothic makeup.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" She asked nervously pulling at her skirt.

"Well you did say see ya later and it is later so thought why not stop and see you besides Gaara needs a job." Naruto said

"Hmm well alright then." Akira said and led them to a table.

"Ill be back." Akira walked off to greet the other customers that had walked in. Gaara took in his surroundings he liked the gothic styled café and the boys uniforms were wearing black jeans and red shirts some had fishnets over them and some didn't. He didn't mind it because he wore clothes like that everyday. Akira came back and noticed Gaara looking at the boys uniform.

'Hmm Gaara would look good in the uniform though I have to admit he looks good anyway uhh hold on is he blushing vibrant red and why is Naruto and the others laughing at me oh no I'm thinking out loud again damn it I really need to work on that." She walked away embarrassed.

"Hehe so Gaara want to work here now?" Temari asked giving Gaara an all knowing kind of look before getting up in search of the manager.

"Hmm." Naruto was deep in thought.

' _I get the feeling Akira and Gaara sorta like each other hmm alright I am going to get them together yes now to figure out who I want to on my team to help me with all of this.' _Naruto thought and scanned the table, Hinata was an obvious choice as was Temari, Sasuke would do it only because he was bored they would defiantly need Shikamaru's brain. No way in hell would he ask Neji since he had a crush on her, Kankuro would take things way to far, Lee unfortunately would crack if Akira interrogated him enough so he wouldn't work so seeing as he had is only good people he began forming a plan.

By the time Temari had come back with the manager, the manager took one look at Gaara and said your hired before leaving to get him a uniform and Akira who had gotten who had gotten her blush and thought under control came back for their order. Awhile later Akira plopped herself down with her friends since she was on break.

"So what's going on over here?" she asked.

"Nothing really just trying to make boring small talk." Naruto said.

"And how is that working out for you?"

"Not so well actually." Naruto said

"I see that so you all really have nothing better to do, do you?" Akira asked

"Nope sadly" Kankuro said

"Wow how sad." Akira said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Back to work my break is over I get off in an hour so I will meet you all at your place Naruto alright." Akira said

Alright see ya soon." Naruto said as they all paid and then left.

"See you tomorrow Gaara-kun!" The manager called out.

"Phew thank you kami they are gone." Akira mumbled to herself and went back to work.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

"See you tomorrow Akira-Chan don't forget to bring Gaara-kun." The manager called out to Akira as she walked out of the café. Akira just waved behind her getting into her car she drove home once there she considered just going to bed instead of over to Naruto's since she was exhausted from yesterday and from not having a peaceful sleep once she did fall asleep but figuring Naruto would more then likely bitch at her later she decided otherwise. So now that she had decided completely to go she walked over to his apartment though she was forgetting that she was still in her work uniform not that she would have cared either way she was comfortable for the time being. Unlocking the door she walked into see bodies on the floor twisted in very compromising positions and in different directions.

"Whoa why is it that I always walk in on very uh interesting things you should have told me you were all having a group orgy I would've brought my camera." Akira said causing quite a few of them to blush.

"Were playing twister Akira duh!" Naruto said from his position above Hinata and below Sasuke. Temari was above Shikamaru, Kankuro looked odd beneath Neji with Lee over them matching up with Neji pelvis to pelvis Akira wanted to burst out laughing at the bright blush but kept it in. Instead she took out her phone and snapped a picture which then caused them all to fall.

"Hey we were doing so well!" Kankuro whined.

"Yeah I bet most of you were having fun in those very comfortable positions." Akira said emphasizing certain words.

"Oh come on don't make this dirty please!" Naruto whined still smashed between Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke and Hinata shared a knowing smirk and Sasuke thrust downwards causing Naruto to cry out and thrust down into Hinata who blushed red and tried to stifle her moan.

"Ok look what you three do in your spare time and in your own privacy is one thing but we don't want to see it." Akira said laughing. Lee was trying hard to hold Neji back from acting out on his intent to kill.

"Neji calm down!" Lee said.

"Right so where is Gaara?" Akira asked not seeing the red head.

"Right here." Gaara said from right beside her scaring her enough to make her jump.

"Heh points to Gaara for making her jump!" Naruto said as everyone that was still on the ground got up and disentangled themselves.

"Shut up Naruto!" Akira hissed blushing crimson.

"Hn." was Gaara's reply.

"So you two want to play?" Naruto asked already seeing an opportunity to start in on his plan he liked too call "Operation Red head Red head love."

"Umm yeah as tempting as that sounds I don't feel like being molested by all of you especially Kankuro." Akira said.

"Hey!" Kankuro said and Temari hit him in the back of the head.

"No, no you'll be paired with Gaara so you won't have to be near Kankuro I promise." Naruto said quickly. Naruto turned to Hinata and told her with his eyes to help convince her. Getting the message fast she quickly joined in.

"Please Akira the game would be even more fun if you and Gaara joined oh please?" Hinata gave her best puppy face which Akira could not withstand.

"Uhh I fine!" Akira said defeated.

"Yay!" Hinata said happily.

"Well Gaara shall we?" Akira asked looking back behind her at him. Gaara looked at her and stepped forward.

"Yes lets do this!" Naruto yelled happily and the game began. After about ten minuets into the game they were all tangled together again.

This time Sasuke was under Naruto who was under Hinata, Neji was above a blushing Lee and above Kankuro, Shikamaru was on top of Temari, and Gaara was Gaara was entangled on top of Akira both blushing like crazy.

"Alright left hand red." Temari called out and the move caused Kankuro, Lee, and Neji to fall.

"Were out." Neji said and they walked off the mat.

"Right foot yellow." Neji said taking over Temari's job all moved.

"Left foot blue." That caused Temari and Shikamaru to fall.

"Damn were out." Temari said and retook her post as the announcer for the game. The ones left were Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Akira.

"Left hand green!" And that's what undid Naruto and them and they fell. Sasuke slipped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Oh my Naruto not in front of all these eyes!" Sasuke said causing Akira to laugh.

"No don't make me laugh were doing so good!" Akira said attempting to keep herself up. Now as the others got off he mat they looked at the two still in and Naruto smirked.

Gaara and Akira were lined up perfectly Akira's chest pressed up into Gaara and her hips pressed into his completely together. Both were blushing like crazy.

After about five more minutes the two still hadn't fallen and the others were beginning to become very bored. Naruto smirked to himself as a plan formed in his head he set his plan into motion by whispering it to Hinata and like fire it spread to the others excluding Neji they all nodded.

"Alright right foot……go!" Naruto yelled and they all charged and jumped on the pair causing them to fall and also causing them to kiss. Everyone was laughing only Temari saw what was really going on and she smiled however that was all short lived.

'_Oh my god he's kissing me what the hell!'_ Akira screamed in her mind. Finally coming out of her thoughts and using every bit of strength she had she flung all of them off her.

"Akira what's wrong?" Naruto asked getting up from where he had been flung to. The others were also picking themselves up or off of things. Akira's face was completely red saying nothing she got up grabbed her things and fled out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro asked rubbing his head where he had hit it hitting the wall.

"I don't know." Naruto said confused. Temari looked over at Gaara who was looking down, realizing he was being watched Gaara looked up with a glare before storming off

to his room and slamming the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him now?" Kankuro asked confused.

"I have no idea." Naruto said. Shrugging they went back to their fun.

* * *

**With Akira**

'_Those assholes!_' Akira screamed in her head. Feeling way to hot she went to her bathroom and began splashing water on her face. Once she was done she looked at her reflection she noticed that she was still blushing. Remembering the feeling of his lips she turned darker and touched her lips.

"He kissed me and that was my first kiss ugh so not how I would've pictured it but hmm oh man I ran out of there this is so going to be awkward." She muttered to herself before walking to her bed and changing her clothes. Once she fell on her bed and almost at once fell asleep.

* * *

**Next day**

Pulling into the parking lot Akira took a deep breath and got out.

"Alright here goes." She muttered to herself trying to calm her beating heart and trying to urge the nerves she now felt to disappear seeing her group she ran and tackled Neji who fell face first into the ground.

"Oof."

"Neji uh oops sorry!" Akira said and laughed getting up.

"No, no its alright." Neji said getting up his hair hiding his blush.

"Naru, Naru whatcha doin?" Akira asked glomping her other best friend who hugged her back.

"Nothing what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Hugging my best friend." Akira said in a childlike voice.

"Hey sorry about last night we were bored and wanted to have fun." Naruto said and he felt her tense.

"No I know don't worry about uh last night I was just really tired and I wasn't feeling to good so I needed to go home that's why I left." Akira lied.

"What are you ok?' Naruto asked pulling away she flicked him on the head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Akira began walking away towards the classroom, stooping she turned around

"Well aren't you all coming and no not like that Sasuke!" Akira said seeing the look on his face and before he could say anything dirty. They all smiled and began walking to catch up to her.

During class Akira was so distracted by her ever pending thoughts that's she didn't even work on her sculpture. The entire time she stole silent glances at Gaara who was hard at work on his sculpture. Math class was horrible since she was right next to him and thus very aware of his presence. For the first time ever she was glad Orochimaru had them separated so she was less likely to notice Gaara. Surprising everyone she paid attention and took the notes he assigned. By the time lunch came she was so nervous she couldn't deal with it and thus made up some lame excuse to get away and darted for her car leaving her friends really confused.

"Damn it I can't even enjoy my ramen what the hell is going on with Akira and Gaara?" Naruto said while they all ate.

"Yeah I know I wonder to I've never seen Gaara like this before." Kankuro said as they all turned to look at Gaara who was surrounded by a dark cloud.

"I'm so confused!" Naruto yelled and the others nodded in agreement. Temari had a pretty good idea why the two were acting the way they were sipped away unnoticed in search of Akira.

* * *

**With Akira**

"Damn it I said that I would play it cool and I can't!" Akira said annoyed with herself from the inside of her car. "I can't believe that I am hiding in my car."

"Yeah neither can I." A voice said making Akira jump slightly and turn to see Temari standing there looking at her.

"W-what are you doing here Temari?" Akira asked nervously.

"Well I decided to find out what your so called something else was and wow I can see this is very important." Temari said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah get it." Akira said unlocking the door for her. Once in Temari turned to Akira.

"So you gonna tell me what the hell is up with you?" Temari asked

"Nothing is wrong with me why would you think there is something wrong?" Akira said not doing a good job lying. Temari rolled her eyes not believing a word she said.

"Yeah ok so nothing is wrong, nothing to do with say my youngest brother the cutie with the flaming red hair and teal raccoon eyes and the love tattoo on his forehead." Temari said and saw the blush on Akira's face before she looked down.

"So it does I figured as much so it has to do with the kiss you two shared last night?"

"Wait YOU SAW THAT?" Akira yelled.

"Uh yeah I was staring straight at you two." Temari said and Akira turned darker. Silence befell them for a bit.

"Akira do you like my brother?" Temari asked breaking said silence.

"I-I don't know to be honest with you I don't really know you all that well but I do know that I like him as a friend, but any farther I'm not sure I don't even know what that feels like so it's not like I could tell you anyway." Akira answered seriously. Temari nodded in understanding then smiled softly at how much alike Akira and Gaara were after all she was sure that Gaara would have answered her the same way. Before she could ask anything else the bell rang sighing they both got out and began walking to the classroom.

"You know you really don't need to be so nervous around Gaara or avoid him, he's been in a gloomy state for the entire day no matter what he says I knows its because he is just as confused as you are just let it go for now and be yourself with him ok." Temari said and Akira looked at her and smiled.

"You really care about him huh?" Now it was time for Temari to blush.

"Of course I do he's my baby brother what the hell you weird." Temari said rushing forward a bit leaving Akira to laugh at her.

"Be myself huh I think if I was truly myself then I'd scare him off." Akira muttered darkly to herself before running to catch up with Temari.

Walking into the classroom Akira spotted Naruto and ran over to him jumping on him causing him to crash and fall down on top of Sasuke who had been talking with Naruto but now was silenced by Naruto's lips.

"Hehe oops." Akira said rubbing the back of her head as everyone stared. Realizing Naruto and Sasuke weren't trying to get up she looked down to find that they were making out under her. Freaked out Akira quickly leapt up and then began laughing when she saw the faces around her. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all looked pissed, Kakashi was taking pics and then most of the female students had nosebleeds especially Hinata.

"Well as entertaining as it is to watch the two of you make out but if you don't mind QUIT IT!!" Akira yelled and both boys broke apart panting and blushing heavily.

"Alright then class let's begin." Kakashi said turning around he stroked his camera dollar signs in his eyes. '_I SHALL MAKE MILLIONS!'_

"Uhh Kakashi-sensei you gonna start the class anytime soon?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm oh yes hahaha ok so I need one more person to sing before I tell you who will play what so Akira come on down and sing for us please." Kakashi said. Walking to the stage Akira got up on the stage closed her eyes and began singing " All I need" By Within Temptation. When she was done everyone cheered and clapped. Kakashi smiled through his mask and marked something off on the paper in front of him.

"Ok now here is the official cast list I will read it off and tell you what part you got,

Ludo- Neji Hyuuga

Sir Didymous- Kiba Inuzuka

Ambrosias- Akamaru

Hoggle- Naruto Uzumaki

Jareth- Gaara Subaku No

Sarah- Akira Namikaze

Random Goblins- Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Lee, and everyone else will be divided into set and costume crews." Kakashi said. He earned a lot of sighs and some bursts of YAY!

"Well you two got the lead roles!" Naruto said happily looking at Akira and Gaara.

"This will be interesting it's the first time Akira won't work with Naruto as the male lead role." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah no kidding." Sasuke agreed.

"Hmm whatever its nice to have a change once in a while." Hinata said

"Hell yeah I have less lines to learn!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uhh Naruto you still have a lot of lines." Akira said

"What damn it!" Naruto whined and they all laughed.

"Alright we start rehearsals tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled out and everyone shouted together

"YES!"

* * *

I'm finally done typing this chapter!!!! YAY!! Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and I would love it if you would review!


	6. Perverts,overprotective gaurdians, crack

* * *

Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of Love forgotten now found I hope that you all are enjoying this story. Well this time I don 't have much to say here so let me just get straight to the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS OR IN THIS CASE THE PLAY THAT WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY THAT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS OF MY CREATION!

Recap: "Alright we start rehearsals tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled out and everyone shouted together

"YES!"

* * *

Chapter 6

"Whose ready for rehearsals?" Naruto asked as they all headed towards the theater surprisingly their day had been uneventful for once.

"I am let's do this!" Akira yelled she was pumped and ready she loved acting and it was a bonus added on that they were doing a play to the movie that she loved. She had read the script that night at had begun her memorization of her lines after she had gotten off of work of course.

"Do you think we will have to do the singing half of the play today?" Kankuro asked

"Probably not normally we don't start that until later on in the rehearsals." Akira answered and then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked looking at her like she was on crack.

"Hmm oh I was just imaging Gaara singing Dance magic Dance while wearing really tight pants and having really awesome hair its funny." Akira said still laughing after a few seconds of thinking the others joined in on the joke all but Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

"Your right that is funny!" Naruto said still laughing

"I don't get it." Temari said and Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"You remind me of the babe." Akira began singing.

"What babe?" Hinata continued

"The babe with the power."

"What power." Naruto sang.

"The power of voodoo." Akira sang.

"Who do?" they all sang together except for Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"You do."

"Do what?" They sang

"I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry what could I do my baby's love had gone and left my baby blue nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use."

"Slime and snails or puppy dog tails, thunder or lightning." They sang

"Then baby said." Akira sang

"Dance magic dance." They all sang the chorus together as they walked into the classroom. Kakashi looked up and laughed but joined in with the rest of the class singing Dance magic Dance. When they all finished everyone cheered.

"Alright so everyone is the mood that's good so now let's start from the top everyone places!" Kakashi said. Everyone rushed to get off the stage and into his or her places. After about two hours of rehearsals they finally called it quits Akira rushed to get packed up to leave.

"Hey Akira why are you in such a hurry?" Hinata asked.

"I gotta get to work or I'll be late oh that reminds me Gaara you have to come with me today." Akira said and began running out of the building Gaara following behind her.

"Wow that was a great goodbye wasn't it from both of them." Naruto said

"Yeah no kidding oh well." Kankuro said.

* * *

Later that night

'_Of all the people to fawn over me the boss is by far the scariest.'_ Gaara thought as the boss gushed about how hot he looked in his uniform and how he was going to be an instant success.

"Akira come here and show Gaara the ropes!" The boss yelled out when she was done drooling, Akira ran over to them and laughed at her boss.

"Alright let's go." Akira said and led Gaara out into the café. It didn't take long for Gaara to get the hang of what he was doing he just had to work on the talking to the customers. Though surprisingly even with his antisocial behavior and his death glares he was still getting people requesting that he served them. On his first day Gaara was now tied with Akira for the most requested waiter.

"Wow new guys doing pretty good." One of the girls said. Akira looked over to see the girl who was talking and quickly shivered. The girl in question has short brown hair and dark brown eyes, she is short.

"Yeah I know he's already taken my spot of the second most requested waiter I'm now number three what the hell!" A boy with purple spiked short hair and red eyes and piercing everywhere on his face.

"Whatever man he is hot!" The girl said

"No he is not!" The boy argued.

"Please don't be jealous hey Akira!" the girl said calling Akira. Akira sighed and rolled her eyes but walked over to them anyway.

"Yeah?"

"The new guy you know him right?" She asked

"Yeah why?" Akira asked already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Is he single, you have to hook me up with him!" she said excitedly. Akira groaned internally she knew that this was going to happen the girl in front of her was well known to become psychotic when it came to her boyfriends. Akira had to think fast to save Gaara from the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry he and I are dating." Akira said quickly and then regretted it.

'_Oh my god what the hell have I just done!'_

"Hmph well this sucks!" The girl said and stomped away.

"Well, well, well you and Gaara dating huh this is an event must tell everyone!!!" The boss yelled excitedly running to tell people. Akira was to late to stop her as her boss stood on a table.

"Ahm I have an announcement to make Gaara Subaku and Akira Namikaze are dating!"

Gaara froze in shock and Akira blushed running forwards she grabbed Gaara and bolted out the door. She stopped once they had reached the ally by the restaurant. She blushed darker as she looked up at him.

"Is there a particular reason that the manager is saying that we are dating?" Gaara asked.

"Uh yeah about that you see one of the girls that we work with she wanted to date you but I know for a fact that she is psycho and well I lied without thinking that you and I are dating and um yeah I'm sorry." Akira explained. Gaara just looked at her and then sighed himself.

"It's fine I guess."

"You know were going to have to keep on pretending that were dating." Akira said

"Yeah."

"Gaara are you mad?" Akira asked

"No I'm not." Gaara replied.

"Ok well lets go back inside." Akira said blushing and walking away and back to the café. Gaara followed. The rest of the work night went by awkwardly every ten minutes the boss would come out and start singing love songs that she dedicated to Gaara and Akira, which caused them to blush, and the customers laugh. So finally at eleven they left exhausted they got into Akira's car and drove home.

* * *

The next day

The day started out ok Akira and Gaara still recovering from the embarrassment the night before. During their classes nothing exciting happened until they got to Jirraya's class.

"Alright class we are on the party scene in the play and this scene has the first of the kiss scenes that will be acted out and actually done!" Jirraya said

"What NO!" Akira yelled.

"EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA CREDIT!" Jirraya yelled.

"Damn it fine!" Akira yelled.

"Yes I win!" Jirraya yelled. The class erupted into laughter as Akira marched up to the front of the class with the others. As the scene progressed Akira began to feel nervous. Soon it was time Gaara took her hand his and began his lines.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If your offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims ready to make things better with a kiss." Blushing Akira replied.

"Good pilgrim you don't give your hand enough credit, by holding my hand you show polite devotion, after all pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips to?"

"Yes pilgrims they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." Akira said. As it came down to the last parts of the lines that led to the kiss Gaara and Akira began to blush. Staring at each other they blushed darker and didn't move.

"So you two going to move anytime soon?' Jirraya asked

"Umm well." Akira said nervously.

"Well get to it!" Jirraya said impatient. Slowly the two began to close the distance between them but as soon as they were close enough they stopped and stayed like that for what seemed like forever Kankuro and Naruto smirked at each other and pushed the two together causing their lips to crash into each other. Awws erupted around them as well as some laughs. Blushing dark red they moved away from each other fast. The blush permanent on their face they kept saying their lines until the other kissing scenes came up and they went ahead and began kissing on their own. However on the last kissing scene that they had to do they didn't pull apart.

"Yeah get some little bro!" Temari's yelled.

"No why him before me!" Kankuro's inner self yelled.

"This defiantly will be fun." Naruto whispered to himself and then glanced over at Neji. Neji was glaring at Gaara with his hands clenched into fist by his side.

'_Wow this is amazing_.' Akira thought to herself. However the room instantly dropped its temperature by a hundred and Akira and Gaara were broken out of their trance like state and pulled away Akira feeling a shiver go up her spine. Looking over to the door Akira froze there standing in the doorway was a very pissed Kakashi.

"What the hell is going on in here!" He hissed out. Black flames seemed to engulf his body Akira sighed and placed her head on Gaara's shoulder without thinking his arms still around her.

"Damn it not this again." Akira muttered into his shoulder.

"Oh you are so dead when we get home young lady and you take your hands off my daughter!" Kakashi yelled. Akira removed herself from Gaara's arms and shot her hand in the air.

"Technically you can't blame me or Gaara the one you should be angry with the pervert sitting in the corner over there." Akira said pointing to Jirraya who laughed nervously. Kakashi turned his anger on the man in the corner.

"Haha class is over go home now excuse me!" Jirraya said and took off with an angry chidori wielding Kakashi after him. The class erupted into laughter as the screams of a girly nature could be heard coming from their sensei down the hall. Akira and Gaara ignored the screams and got ready to go.

"Akira do we still need to act like were dating at work today?" Gaara asked before Akira could answer they were bombarded by their friends.

"What the hell is this about hmm?" Temari asked.

"Well one of our co workers took a liking to Gaara and she is well known to be very psychotic and obsessive when in comes to her boyfriends so in order to save Gaara from that I lied and said that he and I are dating only problem is I didn't expect the manager to be listening or for her to announce it to the entire café. Akira explained.

"Ah I see that makes more sense." Neji muttered to himself.

"Yeah so if you guys come to the café I need you to pretend along with us that we are dating please so yes Gaara we still have to pretend." Akira said

"Alright." They all said together.

"Ok Gaara come on we need to get to work." Akira said and they got into her car and left.

* * *

Fast forward to Friday

The week went by fast and soon it had become Friday. The entire week had been boring from classes to rehearsals and the job it was really tiring for both Akira and Gaara but they were happy that they had the night off. So they all had agreed to hang out later into the evening so around ten Akira headed off to Naruto's apartment. She let herself in and was surprised to see only Gaara.

"Hey Gaara where's Naruto and the other two?"

"Went shopping." Gaara replied.

"At ten at night?" Akira asked confused.

"Temari said something about there being less people at the store so it would be easier." Gaara said

"Oh ok then." Akira said and walked over to him and sat down with him on the couch. "Mind if I hang out with you for a bit then?"

"Whatever." Gaara replied flipping through the channels until he stopped on Finding Nemo.

"Wait Nemo!" Akira exclaimed before he could change the channel. She looked over at him and blushed since he was staring at her. "What I like the movie." She continued. Gaara said nothing and they watched the movie together. When it was over Akira found herself falling asleep and was almost there until she heard.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming what do we do we swim, swim." Through this Akira opened her eyes but when it stopped she assumed that it was all in her head and closed her eyes again.

"Uhohohohoho I love to swim!" Akira leapt off the couch in fright and looked at Gaara who was the one singing.

"And when you WAAAAAAAAAANT to swim you want to swim!" While he sang Akira screamed and tried to run away but Gaara's hand shot out and grabbed her before she could get far.

"Ahh no Gaara come on let go!" Akira cried but Gaara did not let go until he was done. Once he was done he sat back down like he hadn't just completely acted out of character and scare the shit out of her. Once she calmed down she sat back down besides him and an evil idea popped into her head.

"Hey Gaara I have an idea a way to play a trick on Naruto." Akira said and Gaara nodded. Akira told him her plan and he got an evil smile on his face. Thirty minuets later they heard the door open and both began to sway.

"Hey Akira, Gaara look who we found." Both said nothing and just kept swaying.

"Hello!" Naruto said and they all moved to look at Gaara and Akira. Both of course began the "Just keep swimming song" Naruto froze and then screamed like a girl as both Gaara and Akira turned slowly with creepy grins on their faces.

"I want to be your best friend." They both said in creepy voices that you would only hear in horror movies. As soon as they began Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms but the force, which he used to get into Sasuke's arms caused them to fall into Hinata who had to hold them up.

"Naruto damn it don't do that!" Sasuke yelled straitening up.

"They won't stop!" Naruto yelled. Soon though Naruto heard Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru joining in. Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder but began to freak out as Sasuke to joined in. Naruto screamed, shoved Sasuke away and ran into his room slamming the door. Once he was gone they all laughed.

"Hehe Sasuke now's your chance to go comfort him." Akira teased.

"Yeah right he's not going to want me near him or touching him for a week." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Well that sucks for you but oh well I'm going to go home I'm tired see you guys later." Akira said and went home.

* * *

Weekend over back at school Monday

Naruto made sure to stay away from everyone, it began to get annoying for the others and then by lunchtime they all had, had enough. Grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt she began shaking him.

"Would you fuckin just talk to us your acting like a damn baby!" Akira yelled.

"You shouldn't have fuckin done that!" Naruto yelled back.

"It was a damn joke and it was from a damn kids movie you pussy!"

"I don't care that's not the problem the problem is you had to do the creepy doll thing you know how I feel about that!" Naruto said.

"Then how the hell do you live with Kankuro and his dolls?" Akira asked.

"He keeps them in his room and away from me!" Naruto said

"Whatever your annoying!" Akira said and slammed Naruto into the wall before gabbing her stuff and leaving. Everyone looked at Naruto shaking his or her heads, nobody noticed Neji leave.

"Goddamn boy acts like he's five sometimes can't even take a joke!" Akira muttered angrily to herself.

"Indeed." Akira turned to see Neji leaning against the wall behind her.

"Neji!" Akira yelled happily launching herself at him to hug him. Neji hugging her tight against him.

"So I heard about the prank that you all pulled on Naruto last night, though I have to say that it was funny to me when I was told I do have to agree with Naruto it wasn't nice." Neji said still holding her.

"Yeah, yeah I know he doesn't need to take it so seriously." Akira said.

"Yeah I know but you need to say sorry." Neji said cupping her cheek to get her to look at him

"Hmph I know I will later." Akira said sighing into Neji's hand closing her eyes. Neji's heart began to pick up in speed and he hoped that she couldn't hear how hard it was thumping against his chest. Akira heard and felt when Neji's heart picked up and sighed to herself she knew how Neji felt about her, he made it a little to obvious sometimes. Though she knew it wasn't a good idea to ignore it she did of course she knew she was just putting off the inevitable.

"Hey do you want to come over today after school and hang out with me?" Neji asked.

"Sorry Neji I have work tonight." Akira said.

"Oh ok no problem maybe another time." Neji said disappointed. A flash all of a sudden fell around them and they broke apart to see the bitches of the school standing their camera in hand with Kiba.

"Well, well, well isn't this a touching scene." Sakura said mockingly. Tenten stood, her eyes flashing in anger with her hands clenched at her side.

"What the fuck do you assholes want?" Akira asked coldly. Though she didn't have anything against Kiba in fact they were really good friends she had a problem with the sluts that hung around him.

"Hmph your in our way." Ino said

"Then walk around us." Neji said. Tenten glared at Akira who was still in Neji's arms. Another flash went off and after being momentarily blinded they saw Sakura with the camera.

"Well this will be a great picture everyone will enjoy along with the other great shots I have of you with other men oh but I'm sure everyone will be comforted that the frigid bitch of Konoha seems to be warming up." Sakura said.

"Like anyone will believe you." Akira said annoyed and moved out of Neji's arms.

"Hello evidence!" Ino said taking the camera from Sakura and waving it in Akira's face. Akira's hand shot out and grabbed Ino's who yelped in pain.

"No actually you got nothing because I hug Neji and the others all the time so unless you have pictures of us kissing and doing other things that aren't photo-shoped then you got nothing." Akira said taking the camera and throwing it against the wall watching it break then walking away. Unfortunately for Neji he was stuck listening to the three bitch and complain.

Akira walked to the theatre room deciding to spend the rest of the lunch hour there. She was surprised to see Gaara sitting in the room muttering to himself.

"Hey Gaara what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Gaara replied.

"Hmm oh your practicing your lines hey want to practice together?" Akira asked. Gaara looked at her then nodded making Akira smile. She took out her script and they got onstage and began. Of course because they got so into it they failed to notice they were no longer alone and were in fact in front of the class. They had made it to the part of the play where Hoggle and Sarah get a surprise visit from Jareth. Akira became aware of the eyes first and got an idea and so she fell into Gaara who caught her.

"Oh Jareth king of the goblins your right I should forget all about Toby and become your queen." Akira said dramatically. Gaara looked at her confused until he looked up and saw his classmates. He decided he might as well go with whatever she had planed. He was confused as to why he was going to play along but pushed it out if his mind.

"Good girl after all who could resist the hair." Gaara said and attempted to do the hair flip but because he didn't have the wig on he looked retarded. The class laughed and Akira had to hold hers in.

"No it's not the hair ok so the hair is part of it but I think its more of the pants, I mean it's the perfect view of the front mmm but I do think that you should have them made tighter for a nice view of the butt." Akira said

"Oh well they look so much better off would you like to see?" Gaara asked in a horrible seductive way smirking.

"Oh yes baby take me now!" Akira said dramatically putting one of her legs around his waist and locking her arms around his neck her face merely inches from his.

"Gladly but not here." Gaara said disentangling himself from her.

"Oh and why not?" Akira asked in mock hurt.

"I feel like we are being watched by lots of eyes." Gaara said and everyone laughed harder.

"Hold it you fiend!" Naruto yelled jumping on stage.

"Hmm oh and who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Why good sir, what could ever be the matter?" Akira asked innocently.

"You and this man with his awesome hair and supposedly tight pants that do way to much for the front and not enough for the back not that I look can never be together as long as I the brother am here!" Naruto said.

"That is a very valid point sir!" Akira said

"Yes well you know I can get rid of you after all I have the power MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara began his evil laughter ringing his hands in the evil genius way.

"Yes do it my love oh and I would like it if you let Toby go home now lets go back to your room and get busy!" Akira said. Gaara snapped his fingers then ran and picked her up bridal style and ran into the back behind the curtain.

"Hey I wasn't done with you and don't forget a condom, AAAAA put your clothes back on!" Naruto yelled from back behind the curtain.

"Get out this is not a three some!" Akira yelled.

"Ew how the hell does that fit like that?" Naruto yelled everyone was laughing so hard tears were flowing down their faces some were on the ground.

"Oh yeah baby I like it rough!" Akira moaned out.

"AHHHH my eyes my poor, poor virginal eyes!" Naruto yelled running out smacking his head trying to get the "images" out of his head.

"ONE HOUR LATER!" Naruto called out. Akira and Gaara emerged from the back looking like they had, had a very good time. Gaara's shirt was rumpled; smears of lipstick everywhere and his pants unbuttoned smoking a fake cigar. Akira's shirt was pushed up a little exposing her stomach, her hair was messed, lipstick smeared on her mouth, her pants unbuttoned as well, she came out carrying a bottle and seemed to be limping.

"Wow that was some good stuff." Gaara said

"Yeah for you maybe but I won't be able to walk right for a week!" Akira growled out. Gaara went over and grabbed her into his arms.

"Yeah and you loved it."

"Perhaps but wasn't as good as Pedro Horacio Montano Ramirez Felipe Cortez Hernandez…Wilson!" Akira said pausing to say Wilson at the end.

"You called!" Naruto asked once again coming onto the stage.

"So that's him huh he doesn't look like he's anything special." Gaara said and they both straightened their clothes and hair and wiped off the lipstick.

"Oh Phmrfch….w you came!" Akira yelled excitedly.

"What?, Oh whatever!" Naruto said drawing the paper sword from his belt. "Draw your sword good sir I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Let us duel then!" Gaara said drawing his sword as well. They began to duel and soon Naruto was defeated.

"I have one for thee fair maiden now come into my arms and be mine!" Gaara said

"Yes of course strong knight come let us run through the field of flowers to each other!" Akira said and they both began to run in slow motion towards each other. Naruto got up and went to the piano and began playing the tune that always seemed to pop up with this kind of scene. Getting tired of the slow motion running Akira pretended to click a button and ran fast to Gaara.

"Oh come here!" Akira said and then pretended to kiss him but by doing so it caused the temperature in the room to go down and everyone turned to see a pissed Kakashi.

"AKIRA!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh my fucking god I didn't actually kiss the boy damn!" Akira yelled back.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Akira sighed and walked to him muttering to herself about stupid overprotective stick up the ass older brothers. Once she got to him she sat down however before Kakashi could even start his lecturing the bell rang and the students rushed out.

"Akira don't even think about leaving I need to have a talk with you." Kakashi said stopping her before she could escape.

"Can't this wait till after school I have another class in case you have forgotten." Akira said.

"I'm aware of the fact but this is not going to wait until after school."

"Damn it!" Akira muttered.

"Yeah I know woe is me Naruto you and the others go and take him!" Kakashi said and glared at Gaara. Gaara of course glared back as he was being pulled out. Kakashi then turned back to Akira who was sitting down looking bored.

"What is your relationship to Gaara?"

"Oh wow no lecture first?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"Just answer the question."

"Not that its any of your business but he and I are friends, Why do you care anyway my personal life is none of your concern." Akira said annoyed.

"It is my business I am your guardian." Kakashi said clenching his hands.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything and last time I checked I don't live with you for you to be my full guardian."

"That doesn't matter you are my responsibility, Damn it don't make this difficult Akira!" Kakashi yelled.

"God Kakashi you act as if Gaara's a bad guy!"

"He is maybe not to you because your so fuckin stuck on him but that boy is danger to himself and everyone around him, just like Naruto he is a beast carrier he caries the Shukaku demon!" Kakashi hissed.

"And what the fuck is your point, and for you information I am not stuck on him or whatever the fuck that means, why the fuck are you judging him so harshly when Naruto is the same!" Akira yelled.

"Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone willingly but Gaara has killed people and by his own will."

"So what I don't care or are you forgetting that I have as well?" Akira asked.

"Yours was a different circumstance and even if you don't I do!"

"I can't believe this who cares if he and I are becoming close friends I still don't see how this concerns you!" Akira was so beyond pissed she got up ready to walk out of the room.

"Akira don't you dare walk out I'm not done with you." Kakashi yelled.

"Whatever!" Akira called as she walked away.

"I forbid you from seeing Gaara during school or after!" Kakashi yelled. Akira stopped and clenched hands drawing blood.

"You forbid me, you can't do that!" Akira yelled.

"I just did." Kakashi said using the don't try me voice.

"Are you an idiot I hang out with Naruto, Gaara lives with Naruto and I am not going to listen to you!" Akira yelled.

"Then I forbid you from seeing Naruto and the others and so help me if I see you with them I will force you away from then don't test me Akira I am you brother\father and guardian!" Kakashi growled out.

"NO YOUR NOT YOUR JUST TRYING TO BE WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T NEED YOU AHHH YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER OR MY FATHER, YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU KAKASHI, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AGAIN DO NOT CONTACT ME EVER AGAIN YOU CAN JUST DIE!" Akira screamed before running out of the classroom leaving a very shocked and even more pissed off Kakashi. Since the class had long before started and Akira didn't want to be with her friends she fled. She got into her car and took off fast.

She drove until she came to a secluded part of the forest that surrounded Konoha. Getting out of her car she ran until she reached the small lake that was in the center of the trees. Once she reached it she was breathing heavily and shaking with her unreleased anger. Looking down at her reflection she dropped to her knees the water that was so still rippled with a tear that fell upon it disturbing its peaceful sleep. Akira cried like she hadn't in a long time the sobs racking her small frame. She stayed like that looking into the lake and by the time she realized that the sun had gone down it was already midnight. She got up stretching the stiff muscles and walked to her car curling up in the back sleep she fell into a tormenting sleep.

* * *

Ok well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!


	7. Drunk, plays, makeups

Well here we are at chapter 7 of love forgotten now found! For those that read this thank you and I hope that you are all enjoying this! Well this so far is going to me my longest chapter since there is so much going on! Well I hope that you enjoy don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I WISH THOUGH IF I DID SAKURA WOULD BE DEAD I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE LABRYNTH MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANYWAY I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE PLACED IN HERE OF MY CREATION SO YOU CAN'T SUE MY ASS!!!

Recap: She drove until she came to a secluded part of the forest that surrounded Konoha. Getting out of her car she ran until she reached the small lake that was in the center of the trees. Once she reached it she was breathing heavily and shaking with her unreleased anger. Looking down at her reflection she dropped to her knees the water that was so still rippled with a tear that fell upon it disturbing its peaceful sleep. Akira cried like she hadn't in a long time the sobs racking her small frame. She stayed like that looking into the lake and by the time she realized that the sun had gone down it was already midnight. She got up stretching the stiff muscles and walked to her car curling up in the back sleep she fell into a tormenting sleep.

* * *

Chapter 7

Waking up Akira got up and jumped into the front seat and drove off. Getting to her apartment she looked at her alarm clock and cursed out loud she was extremely late for school so deciding it was to late to go to school she hoped into the shower or on occasion she called it the thinking room. Immersing her self under the water that was streaming down like a waterfall she began to relax. Her tense muscles becoming loose as she formed a plan in her mind. Once she had it completely down she got out and dressed in a red and black trip Capri's and a black tank top put on her skater shoes grabbed her keys some cash and left.

During the week

"Akira hey!" Naruto yelled to Akira as she was walking in the hall but she ignored him.

"Wow did you see that again she ignored him I bet he did something to piss her off." Kankuro teased.

"What the Fuck!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't figure it out it was the second day that Akira had been ignoring them.

"She has to have a reason for this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah and what reason is that?" Naruto asked looking at his boyfriend.

"I don't know I didn't ask did you?" Sasuke retorted annoyed.

"No that's exactly why I am so annoyed because I don't know and every time I try to ask her she brushes me off so no I don't and here I thought you were a genius." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Jeez someone forgot their PMS pills this morning." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled.

"He's not the only one that's confused here Sasuke." Neji said, "Ever since she spoke to Kakashi she hasn't talked to any of us, she is ignoring him as well." Neji continued.

"Yeah what of it?" Naruto asked

"Well idiot if you had a brain you'd be able to tell that she isn't talking to Kakashi because of the conversation they had and maybe the reason she isn't talking to us is because of the conversation she had." Neji said annoyed.

"Yeah well its not like we could ask Kakashi- sensei if that was true since he's been in a foul mood as well." Naruto said sighing.

"This is most un youthful." Lee said and the others nodded not really thinking about how Lee had said that. Shikamaru unnoticed slipped silently away.

* * *

With Akira

'_Damn ignoring them is harder then I thought.'_ Akira thought to herself with a sigh.

"You know sighing so much is gonna make you age faster." Shikamaru said from his place leaning against the wall. Akira snapped her head towards Shikamaru.

"Hmph should have known you'd find me." Akira said.

"So you want to tell me what's going on or should I guess?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I'll tell you however, you must keep it a secret from the others until I'm ready to tell them." Akira said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright I won't say anything to them so spill."

"Ok so I had a huge fight with Kakashi and he told me that I could no longer be friends with you all anymore." Akira said.

"What but why… wait this has something to do with Gaara doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked. Akira nodded

"Yeah its because we have started to become close friends and Kakashi said he is scared of Gaara."

"Right because of the Shukaku demon right?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah but I ended up comparing Shukaku to the Kyubbi which then caused Kakashi to be an evil stick up the ass butt muncher and told me that I wasn't allowed to be friends with any of you, so I came up with the plan of ignoring you all and as I thought Kakashi tried telling me that I made the right decision only thing is I'm ignoring him to." Akira said

"Well I guess that explains what's been up with you and I suppose I'll go along with it." Shikamaru said.

"I will to." A voice said from behind Shikamaru. The two turned around and the person stepped forward.

"Hinata I figured you'd probably follow after me." Shikamaru said.

"I noticed you left to go find her so I figured I'd go to so that I could talk to you." Hinata said.

"I see but Hinata remember it has to be a secret." Akira said.

"I know don't worry I can keep it from the others." Hinata said.

"Thanks guys well looks like the bell rang we need to get to class I'll call you two later." Akira said and walked away.

* * *

One week later

"Arg I can't take it anymore, what the fuck did we do!" Naruto yelled his normal rant of confusion. Thankfully is was the end of the day so the others didn't have to hear it anymore but it still made them roll their eyes.

Gaara the entire time, through each of the rants from the others stayed silent. Even he had tried to talk to her but she avoided him, or she could ignore him. It was beginning to piss him off. He decided as he headed back home to change for work that he was going to get her to talk to him one way or another.

* * *

A few hours later

Gaara's attempts to get her to talk to him at work failed. Each and every time he tried someone either called her over, she pretended to go seat people, or he was called away. So when he left he hadn't accomplished what he had set out to do. Walking home he say a flash of red in the darkness and took off towards it. When he got closer he saw it was Akira. Figuring that she might run if she saw him he did some hand sign and with his sand grabbed her arm.

"Hey what the hell let go!" Akira exclaimed.

"If I did that then you'd run." Gaara said.

"Release me now Gaara I'm tired and want to go home." Akira said sighing.

"Not until I get some answers." Gaara said.

"You know most people would have given up by now but you just don't know how to do you?" Akira asked.

"No I don't." Gaara replied. Akira sighed.

"Fine I'll answer your questions now will you let me go?" Akira asked.

"Will you run?" Gaara asked.

"No." Sensing that she wasn't lying he released her, his sand flowing back into the gourd before it disappeared. Akira simply stared at him.

"Well ask away."

"Why have you been ignoring us for the past week and a half?" Gaara asked.

"Personal reasons next question." Akira said making Gaara glare.

"That didn't answer my question."

"You didn't say how they had to be answered so next." Akira said

"I didn't ask for an explanation on why you didn't answer the way I wanted." Gaara said

"The look on your face was all I needed." Akira taunted.

"Just tell me the truth." Gaara said becoming even more annoyed.

"That is the answer you never said how I could word my answers." Akira said. Gaara stepped forward making Akira step back until her back was pressed against the buildings wall behind her his arms coming around to trap her to the wall. Akira was in no mood to deal with this so after getting over her initial shock she began to tease him.

"Heh since when did you grow balls."

"Always had them just didn't feel the need to apply them." Gaara answered not realizing that she was teasing him.

"Pfft Ahahahahahahahahaha how the hell do you apply balls!" Akira said breaking into laughter. Gaara moved so that she was no longer trapped and looked at her confused.

"Sorry I haven't laughed like that in a bit thank you Gaara." Akira said. Getting her laughter under control she smiled up at him. Gaara just stood there staring at her until he was overcome with a blush and quickly looked down his face hidden in the shadows.

"No problem." He whispered to low for her to hear.

"Huh Gaara are you ok, you don't have a fever do you?" Akira asked walking closer to him. Tilting his head up she placed her forehead on his bringing their faces closer only to cause the blush on his face to darken. Jerking backwards Gaara tripped and fell on his butt. Laughing Akira extended her hand to help him up. Gaara just stared at her.

'_She's beautiful when she smiles huh my heart why is it beating so fast this is weird I don't understand.'_ Gaara thought and took her hand. His heart it seemed sped up and he became even more confused. Akira helped him and then looked at him.

"So shall we go I'll explain the rest to the others later." Akira said. Gaara nodded and they began walking as they neared the apartments Akira began to feel nervous she could already picture what was going to happen. Gaara sensing her nerves awkwardly grabbed her hand. Akira froze in surprise she turned to look at him but Gaara he didn't turn towards her. She smiled and squeezed his hand and continued.

Arriving at the apartment complex she sensed that Kakashi was in her home waiting for her and she sighed realizing she was going to have to talk to him eventually.

"Uhh Gaara I was wondering if I could keep holding your hand uhh you know for comfort reasons." Akira said blushing. Gaara looked at her shocked but nodded his head as his heart once again sped up.

'_She's comfortable around me and doesn't fear me huh why is my heart beating fast again and there's a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach I don't understand what this is.'_ Gaara thought to himself.

"Alright lets got then!" Akira said now that they were in front of Naruto's apartment door. Walking in Naruto who had been sitting on the couch looked up and stood up when he saw Akira.

"Akira!" Naruto yelled running over to her and grabbed her in a hug. His outburst of course caused the others in the area to look over and walk over to them. Gaara who was next to Akira watched with a jealous feeling as Naruto held on to Akira.

"Hey guys." Akira said hugging Naruto while trying to continue to hold on to Gaara's and. Despite her best efforts Gaara let go and she wrapped both arms around Naruto.

"Akira are you actually talking to us now?" Naruto asked

"Yeah uh about that look I'm sorry I figured we all suffered enough." Akira said

"So are you going to tell them the truth now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah so you and Shikamaru want to tell how you two were involved then go ahead." Akira said the others looked confused.

"Wait a minute Hinata you and Shikamaru knew about his?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no we do however know why she did ignore us." Shikamaru said/

"Why didn't you say anything us?" Temari asked.

"We promised we wouldn't say anything." Hinata said.

"I asked them not to say anything so now can I get to the point and tell you why because to be honest I am tired." Akira said and broke away from the Naruto. Walking back over to Gaara she silently slipped her hand back into his Gaara shocked looked down and then at her but she was focused intently on the others. Temari and Shikamaru noticed their entwined hands and smiled to each other it seemed they always knew what was going on.

"Ok so spill." Naruto said still oblivious to Gaara and Akira's hands entwined.

"Ok so a week and a half ago when Kakashi and I were fighting he told me that he didn't want me to be friends with Gaara for the sole reason that he harbors the Shukaku demon but I told him that it was no different from Naruto who has Kyuubi so it resulted in him telling me that I was no longer allowed to be friends with any of you so I devised a plan so that I could give him a taste of his own medicine so to speak." Akira explained.

"You could have told us you know." Naruto said.

"No I couldn't because Kakashi had people watching me the only time that he didn't was the day Hinata and Shikamaru followed me." Akira said. Everyone looked at each other and then nodded they didn't like what had happened but at least now they understood why it did.

"So does this mean that your done with this plan of yours, you're going to talk to us now right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I'm done this is to much work and if Kakashi doesn't like it then he can kiss my pale ass." Akira said and everyone laughed.

"Heh yes now I can get some from Naruto!" Sasuke said suddenly and everyone turned and looked at him confused.

"What now?" Akira asked.

"He wouldn't let me touch him until he made up with you and since were all good he has to honor his promise to me and oh boy is he going to be unable to walk." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto blushed crimson and everyone just laughed.

"Oh geez T.M.I well anyway I gotta go I want to go to sleep." Akira said and left with Gaara following not that he had much choice she was still holding onto his hand. They got to her apartment and she turned to him.

"Hey thanks for umm holding my hand and being kind to me when I didn't deserve it." Akira said and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking into her apartment. Gaara stood frozen with a crimson blush on his cheeks after a few seconds of frozen shock he finally walked back to his apartment. Akira leaned against her door a blush on her face. She quickly composed herself as Kakashi stepped towards her.

"Akira."

"What do you want Kakashi?" Akira asked coldly making him flinch slightly.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry I know I was wrong I just don't want to lose you is all." Kakashi said.

"Your not going to lose me idiot remember I can take care of myself." Akira said.

"You don't know that for sure." Kakashi said.

"I am pretty sure that I will not be dieing until I'm old and gray." Akira said.

"Hahaha yeah well I'll let you get some sleep I just couldn't leave things like they've been for the past week and a half." Kakashi said.

"It's alright just don't do it again." Akira said.

"I'll try goodnight Akira." Kakashi said hugging her and left. Akira watched him leave before locking the door and going to bed.

The weeks seemed to fly by and it was opening night for the play. Rehearsals had been a bitch for all of them Kakashi had worked them like they had never been worked before. They were so glad that it would be over soon since Kakashi seemed to become a demon when things didn't go right. It was chaotic madness as everyone was racing around the dressing rooms trying to get dressed, get makeup on, and get into their places before Kakashi got pissy. Akira couldn't wait to see everyone as she pulled her dress over her head. When she was ready she walked out and went on a search for the others.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Akira haha nice dress." Naruto said mockingly.

"Nice face now shut up retard." Akira retorted and Naruto scowled.

"Hey five minuets till curtain everyone get ready!" Someone yelled. Poofing sounds and clouds of smoke erupted around her as everyone in the play changed into little goblins or other creatures they were to play. She laughed as she watched Kiba change into a dog, raccoon thing, and Neji change into Ludo. The only one she didn't see was Gaara. When she asked she was told that he was sulking for being put in Jareth's outfit.

Akira had a mental image of Gaara with blond hair and shuttered horrified at the picture in her mind.

"Akira to the stage now!" Kakashi called out.

'_Well it's show time!'_ She thought happily. Turning around she found herself face to face with Gaara. His hair had been left red but held Jareth's awesome height. Ah yes the power of wigs, the clothes fit him well everything form fitting leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He really looked like a gothic version of Jareth sadly Akira couldn't stay and drool over him. He nodded to her and she smiled before walking onto the stage and beginning.

Waiting on stage Akira stood still in the darkness as Gaara's voice carried through the room sending chills up her spine

/ IT'S ONLY FOREVER /

/ NOT LONG AT ALL /

/ LOST AND LONELY /

/ NO ONE CAN BLAME YOU /

/ FOR WALKING AWAY /

/ BUT TOO MUCH REJECTION, UH-HUH /

/ NO LOVE INJECTION, NO /

/ LIFE CAN BE EASY /

/ IT'S NOT ALWAYS SWELL /

_/ DON'T TELL ME TRUTH HURTS, LITTLE GIRL /_

_/ 'CAUSE IT HURTS LIKE HELL /_

/ BUT DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND /

/ YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE TRUE /

/ DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND /

/ A LAND SERENE /

/ A CRYSTAL MOON /

/ AH-HAH /

/ IT'S ONLY FOREVER /

/ IT'S NOT LONG AT ALL /

/ LOST AND LONELY /

/ THAT'S UNDERGROUND /

/ UNDERGROUND //

SARAH: GIVE ME THE CHILD.

SARAH: THROUGH DANGERS UNTOLD AND HARDSHIPS UNNUMBERED,

SARAH: I HAVE FOUGHT MY WAY HERE

SARAH: TO THE CASTLE BEYOND THE GOBLIN CITY

SARAH: TO TAKE BACK THE CHILD THAT YOU HAVE STOLEN,

SARAH: FOR MY WILL IS AS STRONG AS YOURS,

SARAH: AND MY KINGDOM IS AS GREAT.

[THUNDER]

SARAH: FOR MY WILL IS AS STRONG AS YOURS.

SARAH: MY KINGDOM IS GREAT.

SARAH: DAMN.

SARAH: OH, I CAN NEVER REMEMBER THAT LINE.

SARAH: "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME."

[THUNDER]

[DOG BARKS]

MERLIN: RUFF!

SARAH: OH, MERLIN.

[CLOCK CHIMES]

SARAH: OH, NO, MERLIN!

SARAH: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S 7:00!

SARAH: COME ON!

SARAH: COME ON!

/ NO ONE CAN BLAME YOU /

/ FOR WALKING AWAY /

/ BUT TOO MUCH REJECTION, UH-HUH /

/ NO LOVE INJECTION, NO, NO /

/ LIFE CAN BE EASY /

/ IT'S NOT ALWAYS SWELL /

/ DON'T TELL ME TRUTH HURTS, LITTLE GIRL /

/ 'CAUSE IT HURTS LIKE HELL /

/ HURTS LIKE HELL /

/ HURTS LIKE HELL /

/ HURTS LIKE HELL... //

As the play progressed Akira found herself getting more and more into the story and she was quite sure that so was Gaara. When her scenes with Naruto and the others came on she had to resist the urge to laugh.

_JARETH: / YOU REMIND ME OF THE BABE /_

_GOBLIN: / WHAT BABE? /_

_JARETH: / THE BABE WITH THE POWER /_

_GOBLIN: / WHAT POWER? /_

_JARETH: / THE POWER OF VOODOO /_

_GOBLIN: / WHO DO? /_

_JARETH: / YOU DO /_

_GOBLIN: / DO WHAT? /_

_JARETH: / REMIND ME OF THE BABE. /_

_GOBLINS: HA HA HA!_

_JARETH: QUIET!_

_JARETH: / A GOBLIN BABE /_

_JARETH: HA HA HA HA!_

_JARETH: HA HA HA HA!_

_JARETH: WELL?_

_GOBLINS: HA HA HA HA!_

_GOBLINS: HA HA HA HA!_

_JARETH: / I SAW MY BABY /_

_JARETH: / CRYING HARD AS BABE COULD CRY /_

_JARETH: / WHAT COULD I DO? /_

_JARETH: / MY BABY'S LOVE HAD GONE /_

_JARETH: / AND LEFT MY BABY BLUE /_

_JARETH: / NOBODY KNEW /_

_JARETH: / WHAT KIND OF MAGIC SPELL TO USE /_

_GOBLIN: / SLIME AND SNAILS /_

_GOBLIN: / OR PUPPY DOG'S TAILS /_

_GOBLIN: / THUNDER OR LIGHTNING /_

_JARETH: / AND BABY SAID /_

_TOBY: GA GA._

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / PUT THAT BABY SPELL ON ME /_

_GOBLIN: EEEYOO!_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / PUT THAT MAGIC JUMP ON ME /_

_GOBLINS: / SLAP THAT BABY /_

_GOBLIN: / MAKE HIM FREE! /_

_GOBLIN: HEY, WHAT GOES ON_

_GOBLIN: PASTA VAZOO?_

_GOBLIN: IS A-WRITING ON THE FRAGGING WALK-WALK!_

_GOBLIN: YOUR MOTHER IS A FRAGGIN' AARDVARK!_

_JARETH: IN 9 HOURS AND 23 MINUTES,_

_JARETH: YOU'LL BE MINE._

_GOBLINS: HA HA HA!_

_JARETH: / I SAW MY BABY /_

_JARETH: / TRYING HARD AS BABE COULD TRY /_

_JARETH: / WHAT COULD I DO? /_

_JARETH: / MY BABY'S FUN HAD GONE /_

_JARETH: / AND LEFT MY BABY BLUE /_

_JARETH: / NOBODY KNEW /_

_JARETH: / WHAT KIND OF MAGIC SPELL TO USE /_

_GOBLIN: / SLIME AND SNAILS /_

_GOBLIN: / PUPPY DOG'S TAILS /_

_GOBLIN: / THUNDER OR LIGHTNING /_

_JARETH: / THEN BABY SAID /_

_TOBY: YEEAH._

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / PUT THAT BABY SPELL ON ME /_

_GOBLIN: HEEEHAA! BLUUUUUU!_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / PUT THAT MAGIC JUMP ON ME /_

_GOBLINS: / SLAP THAT BABY /_

_GOBLINS: / MAKE HIM FREE! /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / DANCE MAGIC DANCE /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / JUMP MAGIC JUMP /_

_JARETH: / PUT THAT BABY SPELL ON ME //_

As Gaara sang the song Akira stood on the side watching him and smiling. Temari as well she was happy that her brother was finally fitting in and having fun. Both girls found themselves singing along as well. Akira quickly went out onto the stage as the song ended. As the play progressed father she silently dreded the dress she would have to get into for the dream sequence. Of course before that was all the things of meeting Ludo, Didymous and Ambrosia. During the scene with the Fiery she found that she wanted to punch them just as mush as she did when she was watching the movie. Finally the scene with the dance came and Akira felt nervous.

_SARAH: HOGGLE!_

_SARAH: OH, THANK YOU._

_SARAH: YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!_

_SARAH: THIS TASTES STRANGE._

_HOGGLE: OH!_

_SARAH: HOGGLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_

_HOGGLE: OH, DAMN YOU, JARETH!_

_HOGGLE: AND DAMN ME, TOO!_

_SARAH: EVERYTHING'S DANCING._

_DIDYMUS: YEA, VERILY!_

_DIDYMUS: WHOA, AMBROSIOUS!_

_DIDYMUS: WHOA!_

_DIDYMUS: THE CASTLE DOTH LIE YONDER, MY LADY._

_DIDYMUS: MY LADY?_

_DIDYMUS: MY LADY?_

_DIDYMUS: MY LADY?_

_DANCER: HA HA HA!_

_JARETH: / THERE'S SUCH A SAD LOVE /_

_JARETH: / DEEP IN YOUR EYES /_

_JARETH: / A KIND OF PALE JEWEL /_

_JARETH: / OPENED AND CLOSED WITHIN YOUR EYES /_

_JARETH: / I'LL PLACE THE SKY /_

_JARETH: / WITHIN YOUR EYES /_

_JARETH: / THERE'S SUCH A FOOLED HEART /_

_JARETH: / BEATING SO FAST /_

_JARETH: / IN SEARCH OF NEW DREAMS /_

_JARETH: / A LOVE THAT WILL LAST /_

_JARETH: / WITHIN YOUR HEART /_

_JARETH: / I'LL PLACE THE MOON /_

_JARETH: / WITHIN YOUR HEART /_

_JARETH: / AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH /_

_JARETH: / MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU /_

_JARETH: / EVERY THRILL HAS GONE /_

_JARETH: / WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL /_

_JARETH: / BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU /_

_JARETH: / AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING DOWN /_

_JARETH: / FALLING IN LOVE /_

_JARETH: / I'LL PAINT YOU MORNINGS OF GOLD /_

_JARETH: / I'LL SPIN YOU VALENTINE EVENINGS /_

_JARETH: / THOUGH WE'RE STRANGERS TILL NOW /_

_JARETH: / WE'RE CHOOSING A PATH /_

_JARETH: / BETWEEN THE STARS /_

_JARETH: / I'LL LAY MY LOVE /_

_JARETH: / BETWEEN THE STARS /_

_JARETH: / AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH /_

_JARETH: / MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU /_

_JARETH: / EVERY THRILL HAS GONE /_

_JARETH: / WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL /_

_JARETH: / BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU /_

_JARETH: / AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING /_

_JARETH: / AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING /_

_JARETH: / FALLING IN LOVE /_

_JARETH: / IT'S FALLING //_

While he sang Akira felt herself blush and her heart skip a beat, she almost forgot that she had to run away and say her lines but pulled through. After awhile more it was finally time for the end of the play and as Gaara sang the last song Akira relaxed more. However none of them realized just how relaxed and into the play they were because as it came down to the last scene with Jareth and Sarah Gaara did something unexpected.

_JARETH: SARAH, BEWARE._

_JARETH: I HAVE BEEN GENEROUS UP UNTIL NOW,_

_JARETH: BUT I CAN BE CRUEL._

_SARAH: GENEROUS!_

_SARAH: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THAT'S GENEROUS?_

_JARETH: EVERYTHING!_

_JARETH: EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANTED I HAVE DONE._

_JARETH: YOU ASKED THAT THE CHILD BE TAKEN._

_JARETH: I TOOK HIM._

_JARETH: YOU COWERED BEFORE ME. I \WAS\ FRIGHTENING._

_JARETH: I HAVE REORDERED TIME._

_JARETH: I HAVE TURNED THE WORLD UPSIDE-DOWN,_

_JARETH: AND I HAVE DONE IT ALL FOR YOU!_

_JARETH: I AM EXHAUSED FROM LIVING UP_

_JARETH: TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS OF ME._

_JARETH: ISN'T THAT GENEROUS?_

_SARAH: THROUGH DANGERS UNTOLD_

_SARAH: AND HARDSHIPS UNNUMBERED,_

_SARAH: I HAVE FOUGHT MY WAY HERE_

_SARAH: TO THE CASTLE BEYOND THE GOBLIN CITY,_

_SARAH: FOR MY WILL IS AS STRONG AS YOURS._

_SARAH: AND MY--_

_JARETH: STOP!_

_JARETH: WAIT!_

_JARETH: LOOK, SARAH._

_JARETH: LOOK WHAT I'M OFFERING YOU--_

_JARETH: YOUR DREAMS._

_SARAH: AND KINGDOM IS GREAT._

_JARETH: I ASK FOR SO LITTLE._

_JARETH: JUST LET ME RULE YOU,_

_JARETH: AND YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING_

_JARETH: THAT YOU WANT._

_SARAH: KINGDOM IS GREAT..._

_SARAH: DAMN! I CAN NEVER REMEMBER THAT LINE._

_JARETH: JUST FEAR ME, LOVE ME,_

_JARETH: DO AS I SAY,_

_JARETH: AND I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE._

_SARAH: MY KINGDOM IS GREAT._

_SARAH: MY KINGDOM IS GREAT._

Before she could get the rest of her lines out Gaara grabbed her and kissed her stunning not only her but also everyone else in the room as well. When he let go she looked at him and realized that she had a line and said it fast.

_SARAH: YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME._

_SARAH: YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!_

As soon as the last scene was done and the bows had been taken Akira ran straight for the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes.

* * *

Later on that night

It was after the play Kakashi was hosting a cast party and everyone was having fun drinking, eating, chatting, dancing, or playing some weird version of improv. Akira was lost in her thoughts.

'_He kissed me and willingly, plus he's improved in acting I think that if Jareth had really kissed Sarah in the movie she might have not been so willing to let him go.' _

Gaara meanwhile was in a different area of the room watching Akira little did he know his thoughts were matched up perfectly with Akira's.

'_I kissed her, I hope she doesn't hate me but I just felt that if Jareth really loved her he should have kissed her to make her stay like they do in story books.'_ Gaara was mostly worried about that and how Kakashi was really going to act. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Gaara just who I was looking for." Kakashi said walking over to him making Gaara tense up a bit.

"What is it?" Gaara asked in a bored tone.

"Just wondering why it is you decided to I don't know kiss my sister." Kakashi said and smirked internally as he noticed Gaara's normally cold composer faulter a bit. Taking a deep breath Gaara answered.

"I felt that if I had been Jareth I would have kissed her to make her understand that I loved her and without realizing what I was doing I kissed Akira, it seems I became to into my character."

"I see well it was a good idea so were going to keep it in the play." Kakashi said patting him on the shoulder and leaving a very confused Gaara.

Akira watched the entire confrontation between her brother and Gaara and rolled her eyes. Turning her attention away from them she spotted Naruto and Kiba and was slightly shocked to see them laughing while playing play station. She smiled finally relieved that they were finally done with their childish fighting so she hoped.

"Hey Akira!" Kiba said happily as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey Kiba so you two are finally done fighting and are friends now, when did this happen?" Akira asked.

"Well I got myself an amazing girl, tired of fighting since I never really had anything against him, and was really tired of those three bitches." Kiba said

"Ah yes good man, good choice." Akira said.

"So I'm throwing a party tomorrow just for us and the gang so do you want to come?" Kiba asked.

"Free alcohol right?" Akira asked.

"Of course." Kiba answered.

"Then hell ya I am there!" Akira said happily.

"Cool then its settled." Kiba said and resumed playing with Naruto. The rest of the night went well and soon it was Saturday.

* * *

Next night party scene AKA Gaara's drunk singing!

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Akira were on their way to Kiba's house. As planned they were heading for the party that Kiba had told them he had planned. Surprisingly Kiba and Naruto had completely stopped fighting. Akira couldn't have been happier since it meant she didn't have to deal with them being retarded towards each other. At least as less retarded as they could get. Arriving at the Inuzuka manor they saw that Kiba and Akamaru were standing outside waiting.

"Hey guys glad you could make it!" Kiba said.

"Hey!" they all greeted back before following him into the house. Naruto and Akira where amazed at the size and expensive looking things in the house. They came to a stop in one of the living rooms that had, had its furniture moved so that nothing would break or be damaged. Akira however didn't really stop to enjoy the general splendor she was to busy eyeing the tables of alcohol and snacks. Akira walked over to them and picked up a bottle of rum eyebrows raised since the bottle was expensive.

"Hey Kiba are you sure we can drink all of this?" she asked.

"Yeah wait hold on three, two, one." Kiba counted down. The door burst open and a wild looking woman walked into the room followed by a dog with an eye patch.

"Drinks all around lets get wasted kids!" Everyone stood confused.

"Mom I told you your not drinking with us!" Kiba said embarrassed.

"Mom?!" Naruto and the others exclaimed.

"Who bought all the alcohol?"

"Sigh you did." Kiba said.

"Exactly so kiddies are you ready to get drunk!" Kiba's mom asked.

"Hell yes!" Akira shouted.

"Ah there's a strong girl I like her already what's your name?"

"Akira."

"Well Akira I think you and I will get along well, I love a girl with taste and the rum you have in your hand is one of the best brands out there." Kiba's mom said.

"I know I only drink the good imported stuff." Akira said happily.

"Yeah this is defiantly weird." Kiba said.

"What is?" Akira asked.

"My mom and my friend getting along and talking about good brands of rum, after all rum is rum." Kiba said.

"Pssh please Kiba you have a lot to learn how can you not know the difference how sad." Akira said.

"Yes my son knows nothing it is indeed sad." Kiba's mom said.

"Oh shut it its just it all tastes the same to me." Kiba said.

"Man do you have a lot to learn." Akira said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Well you're an alcohol virgin its cool and all but now I wouldn't be surprised if you were in all around virgin." Akira said.

"Shut up!" Kiba exclaimed blushing cherry red. " There is nothing wrong with that!" He added.

"I know I think it's cute" Akira said and Kiba's blush got darker.

"Hahaha ah Kiba why don't you date this girl here." Kiba's mom said slinging her arm around Akira.

"WHAT!" Both shouted.

"Yeah date her she'd do you some good."

"No way in hell!" Kiba said.

"Why is there…. Is there something wrong with me?" Akira asked sounding depressed. Kiba looked over and saw that she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Eh no that's not what I meant!" Kiba said

"I can't believe you and here I thought that you and I were ok, I mean tonight was the night I was going to tell you how in love with you I am but you…" Akira said and began crying. Kiba stood confused and shocked.

"You mean you, you really are in love with me?" He asked walking over to her.

"No." Akira said and hit him in the forehead all traces of tears gone.

"What the hell you were just and now your!" Kiba exclaimed. As the other around them laughed.

"It's called eye drops." Akira said and held up a bottle of eye drops.

"What in the hell are you doing with a bottle of eye drops on your person?" Temari asked.

"Uhh hello I have to keep my eyes moisturized duh." Akira said and began laughing opening the bottle of rum still in her hands.

"Let's get this party started!" Kiba's mom shouted chugging the beer she had in her hand.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted back and began getting themselves drinks or snacks, Kiba walked over to the stereo system and began blasting music.

As the night progressed no one noticed Gaara drinking far more then what was legal, Akira putting some bottles of rum in a black bag that no one knows where it came from while drinking a bottle herself, Kiba was dancing with a drunk Hinata and Sasuke, and a semi sober Naruto, Neji and Lee in a corner dancing up on each other, Shikamaru and Temari dancing their way towards the rooms in back, and they really didn't notice the baby album that mysteriously found it's way onto the table in front of Kiba's mom, nor did they see the evil glint in her eye. Catching Kankuro by himself as he made his way towards her she grabbed him and threw him on the couch besides her.

"Eh yes?" Kankuro asked confused and a bit scared.

"Look at it… You will like it!!" Kiba's mom said in creepy voice her eyes wide. Kankuro looked at her in fear and quickly nodded his head before going ahead and looking at the photo album.

It only took him the first picture to burst out laughing and causing everyone else in the room to stop what they were doing and look at him. It took a second for Kiba to realize what it was that Kankuro was looking at and panic as he also saw the proud parent look on his moms face.

"AAAHH NOO MOM NOT THE BABY ALBUM!" Kiba yelled running over to them. He dove to get the book but his mom grabbed it and he crashed onto the floor empty handed. However in moments through the fall his mom accidentally flashed the picture of him getting a bath from the dogs making everyone else burst out laughing.

"AHH NOO!" He exclaimed leaping up and snatching it from his mom blushing.

"Eh why are ***hic* **you so *****hic* mean ***hic***?" Kiba's mom said beyond wasted.

"You showing them the baby pictures mom I told you about that!" Kiba said

"But *hic* you were *hic* so cute *hic cough*." She said before falling over asleep.

"Jeez she always does this." Kiba said shaking his head and calling her dog to come over. He gently placed her on the giant dogs back and turned to put the albums away.

"Haha well at least she shows she cares." Akira said laughing.

"Yeah I guess." Kiba said and watched the dog take his mom to her room.

As the party went further into the night everyone soon found themselves in weird situations. First Neji and Lee where past out on the floor Lee being spooned by Neji, Shikamaru and Temari had finally escaped into a room for some more "fun" entertainment, Kankuro was going around video taping everyone though were he got the camera was a mystery, Kiba was dancing alone, Hinata and Sasuke who were beyond wasted stood in a corner eyeing a sober Naruto whispering back and forth to each other, Akira was arguing with herself out loud and never noticed Gaara snatch her rum bottle and start chugging it.

"Uh hey Akira are you alright?" Naruto asked walking over to her.

"Hmm hold on Naruto I'm in the middle of an argument." Akira said slurring her words a bit.

"With who?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know and ah damn it Naru you made me lose!" Akira said and Naruto backed away from the crazy lady.

"Riiight well I'm gonna go over here now." Naruto said and walked back towards the area where everyone had been dancing. Hinata came over to him and slinked her arms around his neck and Sasuke came behind him and placed his hands firmly on his waist.

"Hey sexy." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear seductively making Naruto shiver.

"Hey guys what are ya doin?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You mean what are we about to be doing?' Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused looking down at his girlfriend.

"You heard her were about to be doin you." Sasuke said his hands sliding down into Naruto's jeans grabbing his crotch and making Naruto gasp loudly.

"Ahh." Naruto yelled out causing Akira, Gaara, Kiba, and Kankuro to whip their heads towards the trio and of course Kankuro turned with the camera.

"Hahaha Naruto's being molested, hey wait where my rum!" Akira said finally realizing that her rum was gone. Whipping her head around she spotted it in Gaara's hand and tackled him yelling "You rum thieve!". Of course tackling him caused them both to fall down and start to wrestle for the bottle of rum. Kankuro yet back and forth between Naruto and Akira's fight for the rum before deciding to stay on Akira. Seeing their chance Hinata and Sasuke dragged Naruto to a room. Kiba shook his head and then the song turned.

The song was "Baby got back" By sir mix a lot. Gaara threw Akira off of him and stood up beginning to dance. Akira got up and stared at him, he walked up to her and grabbed her hips bringing her to him before starting to grind on her. Akira was to shocked and frozen to move at first but then began grinding back. Kankuro of course was taping the whole thing. Kiba's jaw seemed to hit the floor.

"Baby got back." Gaara sand surprisingly on cue and in tune for someone who was so beyond gone. Of course in Akira's drunk mind she was fan girly while screaming

"Yeah baby shake it!"

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun." Gaara sang slapping Akira on the butt and turning her around so that he was grinding on her from behind. They continued their grind fest until the song came to and end and the song Boom, Boom, Boom by the Venga boys played.

Akira looked at Gaara getting a look on her face that said clearly that it was her turn. Se began her sex dancing. Bringing him close grinding her hips with his and of course he helped out with the movement. Breaking off she walked a bit away from him swaying her hips in a taunting matter before dipping down low on her legs thrusting them apart and making her way back up slowly. Of course this only made Gaara want to pounce on her and both Kiba and Kankuro wanted to burst out laughing when they began hearing the girlie screams that was coming from the room that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had entered. Followed by Naruto's voice saying.

"Fuck Ah Sasuke No Hinata no ahh shit!" Kankuro laughed and continued taping since it seemed the battery was yet to be dead.

Coming back towards him Akira danced around him running her hands along his chest before being brought back into his arms and being pressed into his body. As soon as the song ended did a very UN Gaara like thing.

Gaara kissed Akira passionately and of course she kissed back. Kiba's jaw hit the floor once again, and Kankuro dropped the camera in shock before diving to pick it up. Soon Gaara broke the kiss and then said out loud.

"I want you so bad right now I want you to be mine." However after he said that he ended up passing out dragging Akira to floor who was also passed out both at their awake limit.

Kankuro and Kiba looked at each other shrugged and started dragging everyone who was passed out on the floor into rooms before going to bed themselves both thinking of all the fun they were going have telling the others the interesting things they had gotten into.

* * *

WOO!! Chapter 7 is complete!! OMG this took me forever to type out and I hope that you all enjoy it so please R&R!


	8. Amusment parks, and dangerous missions

Alright here we are at chapter 8 woo! Anyway yeah sorry for the OCCness going on with the characters but everyone gets weird when drunk lol!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS, I DO OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.

Recap: "I want you so bad right now I want you to be mine." However after he said that he ended up passing out dragging Akira to floor who was also passed out both at their awake limit.

Kankuro and Kiba looked at each other shrugged and started dragging everyone who was passed out on the floor into rooms before going to bed themselves both thinking of all the fun they were going have telling the others the interesting things they had gotten into.

* * *

Chapter 8

Waking up everyone save for a lucky few found themselves with horrible hangovers. Slowly they trudged out of the rooms they were in, and into the living room. They grunted or groaned as a greeting to each other, as well as saying ***shit my head hurts***. The only few unaffected by alcohol overdose were Naruto, Kankuro, and Kiba.

"Hey good morning!" Kiba said loudly. His answer was in the forms of glares and hissing noises.

"Everyone sleep well?" Kankuro asked just as loud. Earning him glares from Akira, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"Hmph to I detect a little hostility here?" Kankuro asked playfully, placing his hands on his hips.

"Would you shut up Damnit ugh Kiba do ya have any Advil or any type of drug for headaches?" Akira asked with a growl.

"Yeah here had it out for when everyone got up.' Kiba said tossing the pill bottle to Akira. Once she was done getting her pills she passed the bottle to the others.

"Hey Kiba feel like a drug dealer yet?" Akira asked playfully. Kiba shook his head and laughed. Kankuro stood slightly bouncing on his heels waiting impatiently for everyone to hurry up and pop their pills.

"Hey Kankuro if you have to pee the toilets down the hall." Naruto said.

"I don't have to pee, but I do have something to tell you all." Kankuro said.

"Are you finally ready to admit that you use a blow up doll?" Akira said making everyone laugh and Kankuro glare.

"No I am not, and I do not use a blow up doll thank you very much!" Kankuro growled.

"Mhm sure you don't." Akira said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway since Kiba and I can't stay quiet for long we would like to tell you all the great, and wonderful stuff you did last night." Kankuro said. Again everyone glared but only because most weren't sure of what they did.

"First we have Lee and Neji!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Now as we all know our bushy browed, green jumpsuit friend here is gay but what we didn't know is that Neji has gay tendencies as well!" Kankuro said. Everyone turned to look at Neji wide-eyed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Neji exclaimed

"Oh yes after enough rounds of whatever the hell you had been drinking you and Lee began making out, quite passionately I might add." Kiba said.

"Oh and where is your proof." Neji said, arms crossed.

"Ah so glad you asked we present exhibit A!" Kankuro exclaimed and Kiba hit the play button on the VCR. On the screen popped up Neji and Lee indeed making out passionately. Complete with hands roaming over each other's bodies. Most sat their jaws hanging open unable to tear their eyes from the screen. Temari and Hinata ended up with mini- nosebleeds from the yaoi-ness of it. Akira, and Gaara sat there normal. The tape was stopped when the two fell over passed out.

"Holy mother of pearl." Naruto said being the first to find his voice. No one said anything and just nodded their heads as a sign that they agreed with his statement.

"Why aren't you affected by this Akira?" Temari asked looking at the passive girl.

"That's because I already knew that they were eventually going to hook up no matter how hard Neji tries to deny it." Akira said indifferently.

"Ok now moving on next we come to Akira." Kankuro said.

"Oh and what did I do?" Akira asked, inside she was nervous about what the tape would reveal.

"You have heated arguments with yourself, and then blame Naruto for losing said argument but that's not all, Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Uh –y-yes." Hinata said.

"Who knew you were so forceful when drunk." Kiba said making Hinata blush.

"Exhibit B!" Kankuro called, and again the tape played. Akira found it funny that she was arguing with herself, as did everyone else. Temari burst out laughing hard when she watched Gaara steal the rum bottle from Akira. Naruto, and Hinata blushed cherry red as they watched their scene. Blinking in surprise heads turned to Hinata, and Sasuke. Sasuke sat there unfazed and Hinata looked like she was going to pass out from embarrassment. Once again the video was paused and everyone now looked at Kiba, and Kankuro expectedly.

"Ok so now we come to Akira and Gaara ah the dynamic duo fighting over the stolen rum bottle, as well as a surprise ending!" Kankuro said. Kiba hit the play button for the last time. Laughter ensued as Naruto was dragged away for some fun times in a room, and no one could resist the urge to laugh at Akira and Gaara fighting over the rum bottle. Akira swore Temari was going to piss herself laughing. Of course the laughter ceased as Gaara began singing and dancing up on Akira. Akira however was tempted to destroy the T.V as both Gaara and she turned a dark red. Temari once again broke out laughing, and then stopped as everyone's jaw hit the floor at the kiss.

Akira's face kept turning red as the others turned to look at them both. Kiba turned off the T.V, and Kankuro waited for everyone's reaction.

"Well, well, well baby brother you rrreeeaaalllyyy like her don't ya." Temari teased stressing the really. Gaara glared at everyone but because he was blushing it didn't do much good. Akira sat frozen, and confused but with a quick glance at the clock she broke out of it.

"OH FUCK I'M LATE HE IS SO GOING TO KILL ME!" Akira yelled scaring everyone as she jumped and raced to get her stuff. Saying a quick goodbye she raced out the door.

"Who lit the fire under her butt, and who is she going to meet?" Kankuro asked breaking the shocked silence.

"Beats the hell out of me Naru do you know?" Temari asked.

"She's well she's going to meet someone." Naruto said.

"Yeah we go that but who?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know maybe a teacher to discuss grades." Naruto said not very good at hiding things.

"Naruto your not very good at hiding things." Neji said. Naruto gulped, Hinata and Kiba also started to get uncomfortable. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba you know something as well, so spill it." Temari said.

"No it's not our place to say anything." Hinata said.

"Uh yeah what Hinata said." Kiba said.

"Naruto tell us!" Kankuro said getting frustrated.

"No."

"What's the big deal here just tell us." Temari said.

"You are all so troublesome she is going to met Kakashi for lunch." Shikamaru said.

"That's it?" Temari asked

"Yeah that's it." Shikamaru said.

"Well why the hell didn't you just say that Naruto, you had me thinking she was going off to meet a secret lover or something." Temari said.

"Secret lover…Pfft that's funny." Naruto said beginning to laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first time though." Sasuke said.

"Ah this is very true but that guys getting married soon." Naruto said.

"So she's not seeing anyone?" Kankuro asked.

"Uh no not that we know about anyway." Naruto said

"Phew ok then, well change of topic but uh who's hungry?" Kiba asked.

"I am!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

With Akira

"ACHOO!" Akira sneezed, sniffed, and wiped her nose. '_Assholes must be talking about me.'_ She thought as she entered the parking lot to the little café. As she entered the café she looked around until she spotted the distinctive gravity deifying hair she was looking for and walked over.

"Your late Akira Tsunade-sama isn't very happy about that." Kakashi said as Akira sat down.

"Yeah I know I overslept." Akira said.

"So brat you finally showed up." Came Tsunade's voice as she neared the table.

"Hey I overslept damn it sue me." Akira growled.

"Or maybe you partied a bit to much last night." Tsunade said.

"Kiba's mom told you didn't she?" Akira asked.

"Yeah she did." Tsunade said.

"Damn alright so I drank to much last night and overslept now what is it that you needed to talk to me about." Akira asked.

"Well I have a new mission that I want you to lead." Tsunade said.

"Oh really, and why is it that you need me for this mission?" Akira asked.

"We need to use your unique abilities." Tsunade answered.

"I see alright let me see the file." Akira said and a folder was passed to her. Opening it she skimmed the basics of the information before closing the folder and sighing.

"Is this going to be to difficult of a mission?" Tsunade asked sipping her coffee.

"No I think this will end up being to easy, I just can't believe that you haven't caught him yet." Akira said. She had been excited about the mission hoping to get a good fight out of it, however after reading the file she felt disappointed.

"He's eluded us and I figured that you'd be the perfect person to take him down." Tsunade said.

"That's only because you don't have anyone else whose skills match mine." Akira said.

"That to." Tsunade said.

"Whatever so who will be on my team?"

"Tsume, Kyo, Rina, Takashi, and Sarai." Tsunade said. Akira recalled the faces of the people and nodded.

"Well won't this be fun, I get to work with Kiba's mom."

"Yes, now I must be going but if you need anything you know where to find me." Tsunade said and left. Once gone Kakashi turned to Akira and simply stared.

" What Kakashi?" Akira asked.

"Well I might as well do it since not many people want to take on such dangerous jobs." Akira said. "Plus it gives me and opportunity to release any pent up rage." She added. Kakashi sighed as shook his head.

"You are so weird, but I guess it's better to take out your anger on the bad guys instead of waiting till it's to late and innocent people get hurt." Kakashi said.

"See so it works out for everyone." Akira said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I'm going to look over the information before contacting the others." Akira said and left without saying goodbye.

* * *

Next day

Monday one of the worst days of the week. Akira dragged herself out of bed and through her morning routine. Finding it difficult to stay awake she opted out of driving and instead began to walk to school. Not even half way there Gaara pulled up beside her and rolled the window down.

"Hey get in."

"Hmm oh hey Gaara." Akira said and got into his car.

"I'm surprised you're not driving." Gaara said

"To tired." Akira said with a yawn. Gaara remained quite after that. Akira began to drift back to sleep and Gaara let her. Once he pulled up into the school parking lot he looked over to her. He found himself staring at her face, his eyes wandering down to her lips where they stayed. Without realizing what he was doing he leaned in and gently brushed a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm" Akira replied making Gaara pull back fast blushing. Putting a hand to his mouth he cursed himself. Getting out he slammed the car door, instantly waking up Akira.

"What were there already?" She asked getting out herself. Yawning she walked slowly still half asleep. Surprising everyone she fell asleep in her first hour but as always the dreams were far from calm. Everything in her screamed at her to wake up. What she didn't expect was to attack the teacher when he went to shake her. After apologizing like crazy she sat back down with her head in her hands. Of course it really wasn't like her to just fall asleep anywhere, but she had been up late going over all the documents and conversing with her team about the target. She had to make sure that they understood that they were to bring the person in dead or alive.

Work wasn't much better for Akira; the mission was stuck on her mind. Gaara silently watched her; he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something. Of course at some point she had to ignore her thoughts, and pretend to be Gaara's girlfriend. Most of the female customers, and some of the female staff were hitting on him and it was making him very uncomfortable. Her week went by similar to normal except she kept getting called out of the school by Tsunade, and she spent a lot of her afternoons convening with her team coming up with plans.

It was really starting to get on Naruto's nerves; finally he just couldn't take it.

"Akira what the hell is your problem?"

"Hmm what do you mean?" Akira asked.

"Well you've been ignoring us for the past week." Naruto said.

"I have, oops sorry I've just had a lot on my mind, plus I've been busy you know putting in extra hours at work." Akira said, which is what she had done.

"Oh so that's it alright, I thought you had gotten tired of us or something." Naruto said.

"You're an idiot." Akira said.

"What I wasn't the only one thinking it right guys." Naruto asked turning to the others.

"I started to!" Lee exclaimed. Murmurs of agreement from some of the others went up to.

"Your all idiots trust me if I was tired of you, I wouldn't have been anywhere near you." Akira said.

"She has a point there." Shikamaru said.

"See plus I haven't exactly been ignoring all of you right Gaara?" Akira said turning to Gaara.

"Yeah."

"What why haven't you been ignoring him…. Oh I see how it is!" Naruto said beginning to whine before he mistook what she said.

"See how what is?" Akira asked confused.

"So when did you two get together?" Temari asked.

"WHAT?" Akira yelled blushing.

"There is no need to be shy." Temari said.

"Whoa there I think you have the wrong idea, no I'm for sure you have the wrong idea." Akira said.

"Oh then what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There are a bunch of chicks at work, both customers and employees that hit on Gaara, and to save him I pretend to be his girlfriend so to speak." Akira said explaining.

"Oh I see that's right I think you told us that once." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever look I got to go so see you guys later aright." Akira said taking off.

"Hey Akira wait up." Temari called.

"Temari I'm kinda in a hurry." Akira said.

"Yeah I know I just want to really make sure everything's alright."

"It's fine you don't have to worry alright." Akira said.

"Yeah I know, umm look I also wanted to ask you if you were seeing anyone right now."

"Uhh Temari your nice and all but I don't swing that way." Akira said.

"What oh lord no not me I don't swing that way either." Temari said laughing.

"No I'm not." Akira said. Not missing the look of relief that washed over Temari's face.

"Ok good anyway what are your plans for tomorrow, and tomorrow night? Since we heard that you don't have to work." Temari asked.

"Well I'm free during the day but I have dinner plans with Kakashi that I can't get out of." Akira lied.

"Alright then so come and hang out. We were all planning to catch a movie, and go bowling." Temari said.

"Alright that sounds fun."

"Cool alright see you tomorrow around ten then." Temari said walking away.

Walking to her to her car Akira got in and drove to a café. Walking inside she spotted Kiba's mom and made her way over.

"Ah Akira glad you could make it!" Tsume said enthusiastically.

"Hey Tsume-san, Kiba." Akira replied taking a seat next to Kiba.

"Ok mom so why is it that you called us both here?" Kiba asked.

"What can't I have a snack with my son and his friend?" Tsume asked feigning innocence.

"Not when I feel you are going to try to do the all to annoying matchmaking." Kiba said.

"Oh please I'm not, I swear." Tsume said putting up her hands in a defeated style.

"So what is that you wanted?" Akira asked.

"I wanted to ask a favor from you Akira." Tsume said seriously.

"A favor? What is it?" Akira asked.

"Will you date my son?" Tsume asked. Kiba immediately started choking on his drink.

"MOM!"

"Wait just here me out, were having this huge party tonight at our house, and this women came this morning bragging about how her son had an amazing girlfriend, and then she kept saying how it must be sad having a son who doesn't have a talented and amazing girl. I got so mad that I kinda told them that he did and that it was you Akira." Tsume said.

"Mom really?" Kiba groaned.

"Yeah I am really sorry but Akira please pretend to be his girl tonight at the party!" Tsume said.

"Tsume-san I have to work tonight I don't think… ugh alright." Akira said after Tsume gave her a scary version of the puppy dog look.

"I win!" Tsume shouted making the other occupants in the café turn and look at her.

* * *

Later that night

After calling her boss and apologizing for not being able to come in for work, Akira began trying to get ready for the big party. Of course she really didn't know how to dress for these type of things. Tsume had told her that it would be pretty formal, sighing she realized that she had only two people to turn to, and one of them scared the shit out of her. Begrudgingly she walked out of her apartment and into Naruto's.

"Akira? What are you doing here? Didn't you have work?" Naruto asked looking up from his position between Sasuke and Hinata.

"I had to take the night off for something else." Akira said.

"Oh?" Kankuro asked turning around from the computer.

"Yeah so I kinda need to borrow Temari and Hinata." Akira said a bit nervously.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"They need to help me with something." Akira said.

"TEMARI!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT!" Temari yelled back.

"AKIRA NEEDS YOU!" Naruto yelled

"CAN'T IT WAIT F-F-F-IVE MIN-ETES." Temari yelled between a moan.

"Oh ewww!" Akira exclaimed knowing exactly what Temari was doing.

"Yeah think how we feel we have to hear it non stop." Sasuke said.

"I feel for you man." Akira said sitting down next to him.

"Akira what is that you need Temari and I for?" Hinata asked.

"I need your help getting ready for a real high class party I have to attend tonight." Akira said.

"Ooo whose party is this hmm a secret man, a sugar daddy, Oh Akira you naughty little girl." Kankuro said.

"Stupid ass pervert, number one ewww I am so not into sugar daddies, two I am not dating anyone I am single, and before you say something else stupid I also do not have fuck buddies I have my pride thank you. In answer to your question I have been asked to attend the Inuzuka party by Tsume-san." Akira said glaring daggers at Kankuro.

"Oh how wonderful!" Hinata gushed.

"Yeah not really." Akira said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because this is not a social invite, tonight Tsume-san is going to announce to everyone there that I am Kiba's amazing girlfriend." Akira said. Which was followed by silence.

"Your dating Kiba?" Gaara asked. Inside he was seething at what he had overheard.

"Gaara? How long have you been here?" Akira asked turning to look at him.

"He's been home." Kankuro said.

"Oh really I thought you had work today… wait oh that's right you had today off." Akira said.

"Yeah so are you dating Kiba?" Naruto asked switching the subject back to its original topic.

"What oh no Tsume-san just happened to tell some lady that I was dating her son, because the lady was bragging about her son's oh so wonderful girl." Akira explained. Gaara seemed to cool down abit after hearing the reason.

"Hahahaha so you have to pretend to be his girl? What the hell happened to his actual girlfriend?" Naruto asked after he was done laughing.

"They broke up after the party I think." Akira said.

"Oh I see, man poor Kiba he really can't keep a girl." Naruto said.

"Yeah well neither could you until Hinata, and Sasuke came into the picture." Akira said.

"Excuse me but last time I checked I was a man." Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"And when was this last time?'' Akira asked jokingly.

"We are now getting off this subject." Naruto said.

"Aww why?" Akira whined.

"When Sasuke gets pissed he takes it out on me!" Naruto said.

"Oh I gotcha I gotcha." Akira said making him blush. "Jeez this has to the fuckin longest five minutes ever!" Akira added getting up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to get that sex crazed friend of mine out of the room so that she can help me." Akira said walking down the hall to Temari's room.

"Akira wait don't do it!" Naruto yelled.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Akira yelled knocking on the door before opening it not actually giving the two time to put their clothes back on.

"WOAH AKIRA!" Temari yelled! Shikamaru grabbed the sheet and covered himself up.

"What you were taking to damn long I mean shit its past five minutes!" Akira said.

"Normally when someone says five minuets they mean longer!" Temari said.

"Yeah well I can't wait any longer I have to be at this place in like three hours!" Akira said.

"Alright, alright let me get dressed." Temari said sighing.

"I'm giving you five minutes and if you aren't out in that time I will be coming back in here and dragging you out." Akira said walking out and closing the door.

"You are truly brave my friend." Kankuro said. Naruto was laughing hysterically.

"What can I say I needed her out besides I have done that multiple times to Naruto haven't I?" Akira asked looking at Naruto.

"Oh yeah we've made it a habit now to make sure at least our underwear are near just in case." Naruto said. Thankfully Temari emerged with Shikamaru before the five-minute mark.

"Well were off now!" Akira said grabbing both girls and leaving.

Once they were back in Akira's apartment Akira told the girls once again everything. Setting to work Temari and Hinata put Akira through hell getting ready. It was a tornado of clothes, makeup and hair. Once they were done though they stepped back and admired their work. Akira stood before them in a knee length strapless black dress, black Mary Jane pumps, and black hand warmers. Her hair was placed half up and half down, and curled. Her gothic makeup held more of an elegance then normal.

"Phew we are done, now remember use condoms!" Temari said.

"Temari!" Akira said blushing.

"What I'm just giving you the normal useful advice ok." Temari said laughing.

"This is not a boyfriend, girlfriend meet up type of thing this is just me doing a friends mom a favor." Akira said.

"Yeah I know I'm just messing with you." Temari said.

"I know anyway thanks guys but I gotta go now." Akira said.

"Have fun Akira." Hinata said. Akira waved to them descending the stairs to her to the parking lot. Before she got into her car she heard wolf whistles, looking up and seeing Naruto and the others she flipped them off and got into her car.

"Aww that wasn't nice." Naruto said.

"Whatever man come on." Shikamaru said walking back into the apartment.

* * *

Next day

Akira walked over to Naruto's at nine thirty, ready for the day at the amusement park. She wanted so bad to forget last night's events. It had been horrible; first there was the fact that you had to be polite to everyone, even the assholes. Second you had to be all smiles, even while listening to them brag about un important shit. Third you had to prove that you were just as important as the others. Last but not least that pissed Akira off was the fact that she and Kiba had to "prove" that they were truly together.

It was a fact that she wasn't actually dating anyone at the moment but having to kiss Kiba made her feel like she was kissing a brother and made her stomach hurt. Now all she wanted was to have a fun day before she had to worry about when to strike on her mission.

"Akira hey you're here!" Naruto said as she entered the apartment.

"Yup I said I was coming with you all didn't I." Akira said.

"Yeah I know that." Naruto said.

"Everyone pretty much ready?" Akira asked.

"Yeah were going to meet up with Neji, Lee, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino at the place." Naruto said naming off the others.

"You know you could've just said we'd be meeting up with the gang, instead of going through the trouble of naming them all off." Akira said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said.

"Ok then so shall we all get going?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, HEY COME ON GUYS!" Naruto yelled.

"Were coming." Kankuro said before yawning.

"Who the hell was it that said that we needed to be up right now?" Gaara asked.

"What should you care for Gaara you don't sleep as it is." Temari said.

"Doesn't mean I want to get up out of bed once I'm comfortable."

"Ok children enough before this ends up in a fight." Akira said walking out of the house and to her car.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled out to their group, as they walked up to the gates of the amusement park.

"Hello everyone." Akira said in greeting. Naruto walked over to Hinata, and Sasuke and kissed them. Temari to Shikamaru doing the same thing.

"Oh god PDA already!" Kiba complained.

"Your just jealous that your not getting any." Sasuke said.

"What!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Please guys not this early!" Akira said coming in between Kiba and Sasuke. Gaara rolled his eyes and continued on in to the park.

Everyone was having a blast, running around the park, riding the rides, and trying the games Akira couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. She got to feed her love of roller coasters, loving the adrenaline rush it gave her; she found that Gaara also seemed to really love roller coasters. There was one that they went on together that only spun around in a circle. At the speed they were going she slipped and smashed right into him.

"HAHAHA SORRY!" She yelled while trying to wiggle her way back to place. Gripping the bar in a death grip she thought she had finally won until she slipped again.

"HI HIYA DOIN!" She yelled again.

"Ow." Was all Gaara said, as she slammed right into his hip.

"WIGGLE TO FREEDOM, I GOT IT WAIT NOPE HI HIYA DOIN!"

"WILL YOU JUST STAY THERE!" Gaara yelled tired of having her repeatedly hitting into his hip, which he was sure was bruised. As soon as the ride was over Akira got out, she began walking away but then realized that Gaara wasn't following. Looking back she burst out laughing. Gaara seemed to have gotten stuck, of course it was because his hip was hurting like hell, making it almost impossible to move.

"Hey need help?" Akira asked extending her hand.

"Thanks." Gaara said grabbing it.

"Sorry bout that I wasn't trying to hit you." Akira said as she helped him walk away.

"I know doesn't make it hurt any less though."

"No I suppose not." Akira replied laughing.

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled waving from a picnic table.

"Whoa man what the hell happened to you?" Kiba asked once they got to the table. Gaara only glared as he sat down slowly.

"Ahahahah this is actually my fault." Akira said. Everyone's eyes widened instantly getting the wrong idea.

"Holy shit man I thought it was supposed to be the other way around!" Kankuro said.

"I know right but she worked him so hard she through him off, where can I get me one of those girls." Kiba said.

"Gaara you do realize that your supposed to make it so that she can't walk not have her throw out your hip." Temari said with a sigh.

"Wait what are we talking about now?" Akira asked confused.

"It's ok guys no need to be shy about it." Sasuke said.

"Shy about what?" Akira asked.

"Look if you wanted to go and have sex you didn't have to lie and say you wanted to ride the roller coaster, we would have understood." Naruto said smiling. Instantly Gaara, and Akira blushed bright red.

"W-w-w-w-w what the hell are you guys talking about! Gaara and I really did ride the roller coaster, and I kept falling into him because it was so fast!" Akira said.

"Uhuh so that's what it's called now a days, riding the roller coaster!" Shikamaru said, and everyone laughed.

"Ugh you guys are ass holes." Akira said placing her head in her arms. Gaara kept glaring, which looked retarded with the blush on his face.

"Oh were just messing with you." Temari said.

"I hate you all!" Akira said though her arms muffled it.

"We love you to." Temari said, which earned her Akira flipping her off. Akira's phone went off then.

"I gotta take this so I'll be right over there." She said getting up and walking away. Once she was far enough she flipped the phone open.

"Yeah what is it?"

"_**The target will be the cat's club tonight around ten."**_

"Got it I will call you later if I need any backup."

"_**So you will be going after him tonight then?"**_

"Yeah I don't think it would be wise to put this off any longer." Akira said.

"_**Alright then I will tell the others."**_ The person hung up then. Sighing she walked back to the others.

"Everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Kakashi was just being a pain in the ass is all." Akira said.

"Guys I think we should go home, I'm tired and we have been on practically all the rides." Kiba said.

"Yeah." They all said agreeing. After saying goodbye Akira went into her apartment and set to work.

* * *

Later that night

Getting up out of the chair she had been sitting in Akira went and checked the time. Noticing that it was time to go she grabbed the bag she had put together earlier, and her keys and walked out. Not even bothering with the stairs she jumped off the railing and straight in front of Naruto and the others who were coming back from dinner. Naruto let out a girly scream, jumping into Sasuke's arms.

"What the hell was that Naruto!" Kankuro said. Temari was practically rolling on the ground laughing so hard.

"She came out of nowhere!" Naruto said.

"There is such a thing as stairs Akira." Sasuke said.

"To much time I'm late." Akira said before dashing to a black BMW and getting in.

It took her about twenty minutes to reach the club, getting out she rolled her eyes of the image on the building.

"A stripper with cat ears oh yeah how original." She muttered to herself walking up to the front cutting of the many that were waiting to get in. Flashing her Anbu badge she was let it easily having had the foresight to call the manager of the club and tell him what was going to go down. Once inside the dimly lit room she made her way directly to the bathroom.

After making sure that no one was in the bathroom, Akira locked the door and began to change. Quickly she changed into a black tank top, extremely short red plaid skirt, black thigh high's, and black Mary Jane heels. Grabbing her hair she placed it into a wig that was black and fell down her back. She placed blue contacts on, and then applied some makeup. Looking at her appearance she smirked, oh yes the man would be pretty damn smart if he didn't fall for this act. The last thing she placed on herself were her concealed weapons, and a hands free, and wireless walkie talkie.

The club she noticed as she walked out of the bathroom was packed. She was slightly worried that she wasn't going to find her target. Looking at her watch she sighed when she saw that she had a good ten to twenty minute wait until he showed. Walking to the bar she sat down, ordered a drink, and waited. He walked in exactly at ten, and Akira instantly spotted him. Then again it was pretty hard to miss a man who was six foot two, had on an expensive suit, long brown hair, and a Hollywood actors face. She rolled her eyes as the women around her instantly started to drool.

She had to suck it up though, so quickly pulling herself together she got into character and made her way towards him. She noticed all the women flinging themselves at him and it made her want to throw up. Of course she also noticed that his eyes were directly on her, flashing him her best "come and get me" smile she continued past him and onto the dance floor.

Standing in the center she began moving her body to the music's beat. Letting whoever was next to her help her movements. If this had been any other night she would have become lost in the intoxication of the heat around her but she had to keep her head, to not get lost or the mission would be jeopardized. As she was dancing she suddenly became aware of a presence coming towards her, already knowing whom it was she kept dancing. Just as she had expected the person grabbed her and rocked against her to the beat of the music.

'_So he's taken the bait hmph men are so predictable that way I guess.'_ She thought to herself. Turning around to face him she threw her arms around his neck and gave a seductive smile. The way he looked at her made it clear that he assumed that tonight she would grace his bed.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He asked leaning in. Akira nodded, and followed him as he led her off the dance floor and up some stairs where the club kept the rooms. He led her into a room that was to the far back of the corridor.

"If you don't mind my dear I'll be right back." He said walking into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Akira grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to the others telling them to be ready in case he managed to escape. She hadn't even had her phone away for more then a second, before the bathroom door opened and revealed him in a robe. Mentally she gagged and rolled her eyes, this man truly believed he was getting some.

"You're a very beautiful woman, tell me what is your name?" He asked pouring them both a drink.

"Yoriko." She answered giving him the fake name she had come up with.

"How beautiful, I'm Ryo."

"I know who you are." Akira said.

"Oh? Really how interesting." Ryo said handing her the drink. Looking at it she smelled it and realized that he had but a drug in it.

'_So he's trying to drug me to what a dumbass.'_ Akira thought pretending to take a small sip of the drink.

"So shall we get down to business?" He asked trying to sound seductive.

"Yes lets." Akira said grabbing one of her swords hidden on her back. Ryo who was leaning in to kiss her, froze eyes wide as he found himself pinned to the wall with a sword up against his throat.

"Damn it I should have known!" Ryo hissed.

"Yeah you should have." Akira said.

"What are you going to do now?" Ryo asked.

"Isn't that obvious I'm going to kill you." Akira said pressing the blade a bit deeper into his throat.

"Are you sure about that." Ryo asked wincing as the blade moved closer to cutting him.

"Yeah." Akira said.

"I don't think so." Ryo stated grabbing the knife he had hidden in his robe. Driving it into Akira's stomach, Akira's hold slightly loosened as her eyes widened in shock before she smirked.

"Hmph is that supposed to hurt, it tickles." Akira said mockingly.

"Damn Bitch!" Ryo yelled. Driving the knife further into Akira and successfully throwing her back away from him.

"You know Ryo, you can run but trust me when I say you won't be able to hide for long." Akira said picking herself as Ryo took off out the door. Tsume entered then after telling the others to cut Ryo off outside if they had to.

"Akira are you alright?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now hurry and help the others!" Akira said. Tsume nodded and left Akira's said reluctantly. Taking a deep breath Akira ripped the knife out.

'_FUCK! Damn it this is going to bleed for a bit, oh well.'_ Akira thought to herself before pulling herself together. She checked to make sure that her costume was still fully intact before taking off towards the window. Looking down she saw that is was about a three-story drop. Sighing she forced open the window and stepped onto the ledge. She watched as Ryo ran towards her area and jumped. Landing right in front of Ryo scared the shit out of him but also caused him to lash out and catch her face with his blade. Jumping back she withdrew both of her swords.

"So your still able to move."

"Please as if a small knife could immobilize me." Akira said rolling her eyes.

"I stabbed a pretty vital area so I know it must hurt." Ryo said.

"Not really." Akira said before launching herself at him and catching his side with her sword.

Turning he swung his sword down at her only to have her block him with her other sword. He was caught off guard as she used her free hand to stab him straight through the stomach. Throwing her back he wrenched the sword out and through it. Running at her he threw he punched her, before catching her arm with his sword making a gash from her shoulder to her wrist. Hissing in pain Akira countered with a swipe to his face.

"Damn you BITCH!" Ryo yelled. Before either could attack again kunai and shuriken rained down. Akira jumped back into a safety zone but Ryo was unable to dodge most of the weapons. They almost had him dead but a man dressed in all black appeared and then disappeared with Ryo.

"Akira are you all right!" Tsume yelled running to Akira. However Akira couldn't answer, she was to busy trying to will herself to stay upright and awake. Of course she lost the battle and sunk into unconsciousness. Tsume catching her as she fell, the last thing she heard was Tsume yelling at the others that they needed to get to Tsunade.

* * *

Sometime later

Akira woke up feeling ill, in a room that she didn't recognize. Groaning she sat up but winced and clutched her stomach.

"Hmph so you're awake now." Tsunade said from the doorway.

"Aww you almost seem disappointed." Akira said sarcastically.

"Your lucky that they got you to me when they did, any longer and I wouldn't have been able to stop the poison." Tsunade sad ignoring Akira's sarcasm.

"Hn." Akira said.

"Well I'm not going to tell to give up on the mission, because I know you will do it anyway since you now have a person problem, but I will say this be more careful." Tsunade said.

"Obviously I don't make it a habit to get injured on missions." Akira said.

"Yes I know still I feel the need to say it anyway." Tsunade said.

"So how bad exactly is the damage?" Akira asked.

"The slash to your arm will most likely leave a scar, I was able to heal the cut on your face and the wound to your stomach is bad enough that you are not to do any sort of training or strenuous activity." Tsunade said.

"Geez that bad huh?" Akira said laying back down.

"Yeah that bad, you've been out for about a week I have had the school excuse your absence as a help the hokage thing. When you return to school I would suggest you wear long sleeves or a jacket to hide the bandages."

"Obviously I would rather not let it be known that I got so badly injured." Akira said. Without a second thought she ripped the tubes out that were connected to her arm despite Tsunade's protest. Getting up again slowly she looked at Tsunade who sighed before handing Akira her clothes as well as the sign out papers. After signing then Tsunade left Akira so that she could dress herself.

"I meant what I said Akira no training or strenuous activity, and get plenty of rest." Tsunade said before Akira left.

"I will see ya!" Akira said before walking out of the hospital. Lucky for her she was on the first floor, which made it easy to leave without anyone seeing her. Once out she took a deep breath.

"Now let's go home." She said to herself, and made her way home.

* * *

WOO! Finally chapter 8 oh man I am so happy! This is an early birthday present to myself! Anyway please tell me what you think!


	9. Mouse adventures, Completing missons

Ok here is chapter 9 Woo! I'm making progress! This is a birthday present for myself since my birthday is the 31st of this month!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY; I JUST OWN MY OWN RANDOM CHARACTERS, AND THE PLOT!

Recap: "Obviously I would rather not let it be known that I got so badly injured." Akira said. Without a second thought she ripped the tubes out that were connected to her arm despite Tsunade's protest. Getting up again slowly she looked at Tsunade who sighed before handing Akira her clothes as well as the sign out papers. After signing then Tsunade left Akira so that she could dress herself.

"I meant what I said Akira no training or strenuous activity, and get plenty of rest." Tsunade said before Akira left.

"I will see ya!" Akira said before walking out of the hospital. Lucky for her she was on the first floor, which made it easy to leave without anyone seeing her. Once out she took a deep breath.

"Now let's go home." She said to herself, and made her way home.

* * *

Chapter 9

Waking up in the morning Akira sighed, once again she had been plagued with nightmares. Not to mention the constant twinge of pain emanating from her injuries. Getting up she went through her normal routines, though slower then normal. Carefully she put on black and red trimmed Capri's, a black one sleeved shirt, the sleeve covering her injured arm completely, she placed her hair back in a low ponytail, and put on her usual gothic dark makeup. Grabbing her keys and her bag she walked out of the apartment. She noticed that her black BMW had been placed back in it's usual spot and silently thanked Tsume.

Getting into her usual Maroon car she silently dreaded the day of school ahead.

'_Ok I have to act normal around them and try hard not to wince if they touch me, or if end hitting myself on something.'_ Akira thought as she pulled into the school and parked next to Naruto's car. Taking a deep breath she got out and walked to her friends.

"Hey guys miss me?"

"AKIRA!" Naruto, Lee, and Kiba shouted excitedly together.

"Ow my ears." Akira said.

"So how was it working for Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"Utterly, and completely boring." Akira said.

"Yeah I'll bet." Sasuke said.

"No really the old woman falls asleep at her desk, or is constantly trying to sneak out for a drink that virtually nothing gets done. On top of that I had to listen to Shizune yelling the entire time. All they made me do the entire time was file shit and run errands." Akira complained.

"So why was it they needed you to do all of that?" Shikamaru said.

"To torture me, no it was actually a punishment thought up by my evil overbearing guardian." Akira said.

"Why what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"The question is what didn't I do." Akira said.

"Well whatever the reason it's good to have ya back!" Kiba said smacking Akira in the back hard causing the wound in her stomach to ripple with pain.

"Ugh!" Akira said grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground.

"Holy shit! Akira are you alright?" Naruto asked worried.

"Hmm yeah I uh I have a stomach ache is all, ya know that time of the month type of thing." Akira lied. As everyone seemed to accept the answer Gaara stared at her clearly seeing the lie. Getting back up Akira blushed as she caught Gaara starring at her.

"We should head to class." Hinata said.

"Yes let us be off to the class that will help lift out youthful spirits!" Lee exclaimed. Rolling their eyes everyone started for the classroom.

"So got any plans for prom Akira?" Naruto asked.

"Nope don't have a date so I probably won't go." Akira said.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Damn it Naruto lower the decimal please!" Akira snapped.

"Sorry but you have to go!" Naruto said.

"Uhh no I don't you seem to be forgetting something here Naruto." Akira said.

"What?"

"Prom is really only for people who have dates, and if you haven't noticed most people are afraid of me." Akira said.

"Well ummm why don't you go with uhh Sasuke?" Naruto asked making Sasuke turn and glare at his boyfriend.

"Uhh yeah no I think I'll pass Naruto. Your boyfriend your other date." Akira said.

"Hmph you sound as if going with me would be a bad thing." Sasuke said.

"It is for me, no offense Sasuke but I'd rather not have a date who will leave me to go dance with another man, that's kinda like a blow to my pride." Akira said.

"Fair enough." Sasuke agreed.

"Then take Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Uhh no that's Temari's beefcake and I don't want her beefcake." Akira said.

"Beefcake?" Most asked.

"Don't ask just roll with it." Akira said.

"Right so how about Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh Naruto are you on crack Lee likes boys, and the very thing I just said Sasuke would do Lee would do." Akira said.

"Neji?"

"No, sorry Neji no offense to you or anything it just would be to weird for me." Akira said.

"That's alright." Neji said feeling dejected.

"Damn it Akira I'm running out of people here. Umm how about Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Hahaha no." Akira said.

"Ok then how about hahahahaha Gaara?" Naruto said before laughing with everyone else. Akira stood there silent for a few seconds.

"Maybe." She said before walking away causing everyone to stop laughing, and Gaara to blush slightly.

Akira was blushing horribly from admitting that she wouldn't mind Gaara asking her to prom. Of course this made the evil wheels in Temari's head to start turning, as plan after plan began forming. Quickly she grabbed Naruto and told him of her plans, grinning he grabbed the others away from Gaara and soon they had a team formed. Gaara noticed everyone whispering, but he ignored it chalking it up to everyone being on crack.

* * *

Later that day

Akira was tired and highly irritated. Kiba for the life of him could not or would not stop hitting her in the back. Her wound reopened so much she thought she was going to die from the blood loss. On top of that for whatever reason Naruto and the others kept continuously tripped into her making her fall into Gaara, who always managed to catch her. Each and everytime it happened both would blush and jump apart. Finally after about the fifteenth time Akira had lost it. Grabbing Naruto she had threatened to castrate him and make him eat his dick after she had put it in the blender if he or anyone else bumped into her.

Of course that had made him back off, knowing Akira kept her word when it came to her threats. Everyone else backed off to after she rounded on them and explained in very gruesome detail what she would do to them if they kept it up as well.

'_Annoying assholes!'_ Akira thought to herself. Currently school was over and everyone was making their way to the parking lot.

Temari fell back with Gaara and nudged him, Gaara just looked at her with a bored expression. Temari just sighed at her clueless brother and watched Akira get in her car and start driving off. Gaara got on his motorcycle and drove off following after Akira. He distinctively remembered her saying that she was going to go straight home after school, but she had turned in the opposite direction. Perhaps it had been the phone call she had received on the black cell phone she had that had changed her mind. Either way Gaara's curiosity got the best of him and he followed her.

He made sure that he stayed out of her line of sight but close enough so that he could see if she turned. She finally did when she turned into a café parking lot. He watched as she walked into the café before turning himself into the parking lot. Getting off he looked in the window and saw that she, had walked up to a group of people, and noticed that one of the people sitting there was Kiba's mom.

Utterly confused, and now overwhelmingly curious he did some hand sign and changed his appearance to that of a man with long blue hair, and chocolate brown eyes. His love tattoo instantly vanished, as did the raccoon looking issue he had going on with his eyes. His clothes changed into an Armani suit with some expensive looking Italian Swede shoes.

Figuring it was a good cover he walked inside placed his order, and took a seat in a booth one away from Akira. Doing some more hands signs he was able to hear what it was that they were talking about.

"So have you found him yet?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, seems he's hiding out in the abandoned apartment complex down in the poor district." Tsume said/

"So he's hiding in Naruto's old neighborhood, hmph probably thinks that he's safe there." Akira said _'Damn it he's so close and I can't go after him because of these injuries of mine!'_ Akira thought to herself.

"So Akira, I mean squad leader what do we do now? Since as of right now you're to injured to fight. If we wait to attack though when he has healed he will get away." A brown haired, green-eyed girl said.

"Please, he won't be healing anytime soon. I infused my chakra into my blades, and as of now that chakra is inside of him it's working like a poison keeping his wounds from healing, I could kill him if I wanted to." Akira said.

"Then why not do it?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Akira asked smirking. Everyone shuddered slightly and Gaara sat stunned.

'_So she wasn't really working in the Hokage's tower, she was on a classified mission instead, that explains the scent of blood around her.'_ Gaara thought sipping at his water that had finally been brought to him. Ignoring the girls around him that were trying to flirt he kept listening.

"So what's the plan then?" Tsume asked.

"Well, we will wait a few more days for my wounds to heal, that is of course if your idiotic son stops hitting me and reopening them." Akira said looking at Tsume.

"Yeah sorry about that but my son is an idiot." Tsume said.

"Yeah I picked that up. It doesn't really matter I guess my arms just about healed, my stomach just needs some time to heal is all." Akira said.

"How is it that you are healing so fast?" A boy with green hair, and yellow eyes asked.

"I have a very strange healing ability." Akira said.

"Well alright then." Tsume said.

"The meetings going to end here today, I want to be kept up with any and all movements, also I want one of you to infiltrate and spy." Akira said. A man with brown spiked hair, and red eyes was chosen.

"Good luck Kyo." Tsume said.

"I'm counting on you Kyo don't get found out." Akira said.

"Don't worry I won't." Kyo said and left.

"Alright disperse and wait for further instructions." Akira said. Nodding the rest of the group left. Gaara waited a few minuets before leaving himself.

'_I'll confront her at her apartment.'_ He thought dropping the henge and tearing ass on his motorcycle not realizing that Akira had seen him. As soon as he got to the apartment he used his sand to open the door. Once inside he locked the door and sat in one of the chairs in the living room waiting for Akira to finally get home.

Akira arrived back at the apartment two hours later; she drove around just thinking before going to get dinner for two. She had panicked slightly when she had felt Gaara's chakra coming from the blue haired guy but she realized there was nothing she could do or really wanted to do for that matter. After she watched him leave she figured that he would be waiting for her back at the apartment and so stopped for food. Taking a deep breath she walked into her apartment to find Gaara sitting in a chair facing the door.

"Heh I knew you'd be here." Akira said closing the door behind her.

"You did?" Gaara asked.

"Your henge was good Gaara but no that good, you forgot to mask your chakra plus I watched you drop the henge when you left Mr. Long blue hair and brown eyes." Akira said. Gaara blushed in embarrassment at being caught.

"So then why didn't you stop the meeting?" Gaara asked.

"Eh to be honest I don't really know, I guess because I feel that I can trust you." Akira said.

"How do you know I'm not going to tell Naruto and the others?"

"If you were you would have done so by now, besides I highly doubt you're the type to run and "gossip"." Akira said.

"Hn maybe." Gaara said taking the food she held out for him.

"So why were you chosen for this mission, and what exactly is the mission?" Gaara asked.

"I'm after a s-ranked criminal who is hiding out here in Konoha my orders are to kill him and then give the body over to Tsunade to have it examined. As to why I was put on this mission, well it's because of my special abilities, and I'm one of the few who won't hesitate to kill." Akira explained.

"The way you say you won't hesitate to kill almost makes me think that you are bathed in blood." Gaara said. Akira smiled sadly making a pang of hurt go through Gaara.

"That's because I am Gaara. If it were possible to show you how much blood I have on my hands this entire apartment all the way to the streets would be filled with blood. I'm disgusting, a monster." Akira said looking at her hands.

"Hn." Was all he said. Akira didn't look at him her eyes hidden within the shadows. Getting up Gaara walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Your not a monster, I don't see a speck of blood, your clean." Gaara said making Akira smile sadly at him.

"Are you saying that because you're just as bloody Gaara?" Akira asked.

"Yes maybe even more so." Gaara said. Akira squeezed his hand.

"I don't see it."

They sat there for a while just holding hands in silence, neither of them needed to say anything. After awhile though Gaara got up to leave.

"I won't say anything to the others but I want in on the mission to help." Gaara said.

"Alright, hey thanks Gaara." Akira said kissing him on the cheek and closing the door leaving Gaara to cool the blush now present on his face.

* * *

Next day

Akira groaned as the sound of her phone broke through her sleep. Turning over and wincing in pain as she landed on her injured arm, she cursed and grabbed her phone.

"What Naruto." She growled.

"**Whoa good morning to you to**." Naruto said.

"Seriously what do you want?" Akira said.

"**I want you to come over in an hour or so for breakfast that's what I want, then we can all go to school together**." Naruto replied

"It's fuckin five in the morning and that's what you called me to tell me?" Akira said now slightly pissed.

"**Yeah pretty much so we'll see you in an hour BYE**!" Naruto said quickly and hung up.

Growling Akira tossed her phone back onto the bedside table and lay back against the pillows.

'_I am so going to kill him for this!'_ She thought angrily. However she got up anyway, since the phone call had driven what little amount of sleep so got away and headed for the shower. After stripping and taking off the bandages around her stomach and arm, she examined them. The wound on her arm was just about healed all that remained was the scratch towards her wrist and it was healed enough she could blame it on being clumsy. Her stomach wound had nearly closed up as well, she just had to make sure Kiba didn't hit her again.

Once she was satisfied she got into the shower and let the warm water soothe her. Her thoughts began to wander to the conversation with Gaara last night.

'_Why did I let him know so easily what the mission is? Why is it that I feel so strange whenever he's near? Gah! This is so frustrating, I shouldn't let him near me, but he's breaking every barrier I put up around my heart, and he hasn't really done anything!'_

Flashback

"Your not a monster, I don't see a speck of blood, your clean." Gaara said making Akira smile sadly at him.

End quick flashback

'_Heh he really is kind though to say something like that without knowing the circumstances. Stupid emotions just leave me alone; I don't want him to get close to me! I almost lost Naruto once; I don't want to take the chance that anything like that will happen to Gaara. I don't want to care so much that I'm being ripped in two again!' _Akira though shutting her eyes, and gripping her head. Once again she relieved her memories of losing control and nearly killing Naruto. She had caused so much pain that day it was a miracle he still wanted her anywhere near him.

Shaking her head she turned off the water and got out. Looking in the mirror she looked at her face, water dripping down almost making it look like she was crying.

"Don't get to cozy monster, no one will ever want you!" The voice said making her eyes widen as an image of one of he boys from the orphanage flashed onto the mirror taking the place of her own reflection.

"SHUT UP!" Akira yelled punching the mirror shattering it. Leaning forwards her breathing became labored. "Shut up I, I don't need you telling me, I know." She whispered.

Walking over to Naruto's Akira sighed as she looked at her now bandaged good hand. She just couldn't stop getting injured and now she had to replace the mirror in her bathroom. Opening the door she was met with a very high-pitched girly scream, as well as Naruto in a very pink apron running straight for Sasuke.

"What the hell did I walk into?" Akira muttered before shutting the door.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"A m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mouse!" Naruto said shuddering.

"A mouse, really Naruto your afraid of a mouse?" Akira asked in disbelief.

"It's HUGE!" Naruto cried.

"What the hell Naruto you're a ninja for Christ sake. You dodge weapons, weird ninjutsues, and a mouse is all it takes to defeat you!" Akira exclaimed.

"Shut up Akira everyone has their own weakness!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah and yours is a very small rodent." Temari said.

"Leave me alone this fucker is huge!" Naruto said.

"Yeah I'm sure its so terrifying that it's just going to eat you." Temari said mockingly.

"So where is this oh mighty beast that has terrified you, we must go at once to see it!" Akira said dramatically.

"Quit making fun of me!" Naruto yelled.

"Onward my friends in search of the terrible beast!" Akira said holding her hand up and walking into the kitchen. She was followed by Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What I want to see how big this mouse is to have scared you like that." Sasuke said.

However to everyone's disappointment the mouse could not be found in the areas that they looked. They were about to give up when Naruto started to scream again, running into the living room they watched as Naruto ran around the couch. Kankuro caught sight of the mouse's tail and began chasing it around as it chased Naruto. Soon everyone was running. Of course Hinata tripped falling into Sasuke who grabbed onto Kankuro, who then fell into Temari who grabbed onto the apron Naruto was wearing, causing all to fall down in a heap. Akira was left standing, until she saw the mouse and dove for it.

"Umm do I even want to ask what's going on here?" Shikamaru asked from the doorway with Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Neji.

"Ow get off, what are you touching, the mouse!" Was the answer he got.

"Naruto is afraid of a so called giant mouse, because of that we went around trying to find this massive beast." Akira said getting up with something enclosed in her hand.

"Okay then well I've walked in on weirder things." Kiba said.

"Hey Naruto the terrifying beast is this it?" Akira asked walking over to Naruto and pretty much shoving the mouse in his face. Naruto leapt up screaming like a girl right into the wall clutching it.

"Wow that really is a big scary mouse." Temari teased after they all saw that the mouse was actually a baby.

"God Naruto your such a fruit loop sometimes." Kankuro said.

"Shut up and just get it out of the house!" Naruto said.

"Alright, alright, be free little mouse be free!" Akira said putting the mouse outside.

"Ya know I'm wondering if that was a baby mouse you don't suppose that the mommy is still in the house?" Temari asked.

"No I don't think so." Akira said.

"Whatever I'm hungry!" Kiba said.

"Yeah me to! We came over here because Naruto said he'd have breakfast made!" Shikamaru said.

"Well ya know what you can wait a bit I got distracted!" Naruto said huffing grabbing the pink apron and stomping into the kitchen.

"Was that a pink apron?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, boys, and girls Naruto has crossed over to the dark side, and the one with the cookies." Akira said.

"I can hear you ya know!" Naruto yelled.

"Then hurry up with the food fruit loop!" Akira yelled back.

"Hey Akira what happened to your hand?" Hinata asked.

"Huh oh this uh hahaha oh I uh accidentally punched my mirror earlier." Akira said.

"Why would you punch the mirror?" Kankuro asked.

"Well because I was pissed at Naruto for waking me up from what little sleep I get, and while I was in the shower it just kept pissing me off so once I got out I punched thinking I saw Naruto." Akira said lying.

"Well that was smart." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah well it happens sometimes." Akira said. Finally after about thirty minutes they all sat down and enjoyed the meal. All the while teasing Naruto for his rodent fear.

* * *

Later that day after school

'_Man I'm tired, damn that Naruto!'_ Akira thought as she made her way to her car. Tonight she absolutely had to work, having missed a week. Once she arrived she headed in dreading what kind of annoyances would be waiting for her.

About and hour or so into the job the first annoying thing popped up in the form of a customer. He kept dropping his silver wear, kept asking her to pick it up, and kept trying to hit on her. Finally he had taken it to far when he had grabbed her ass, as a reflex she punched him hard in the face, effectively breaking his nose. The manager had to bow her head in apology, which kinda made Akira feel bad. The next thing to happen was having her annoying co-workers not doing their work and gossiping. Plus she had to save Gaara from the raging hormones of both the female customers, and the female coworkers.

By the time her shift was over she was exhausted, and wanted nothing more then to just go home and crash. Instead she waited around the area until Gaara was done. Gaara was surprised to see her there.

"Akira why are you still here?" Gaara asked.

"Are you serious about helping with this mission?" Akira asked.

"Yes I am." Gaara answered seriously.

"Tomorrow after school I will be calling a meeting with the members of my group, I want you there." Akira said.

"Alright where?"

"The café you followed me to last time, get there as soon as school lets out, that's all I wanted to tell you." Akira said walking away.

* * *

Next day after school at the café

Walking into the café Gaara suddenly felt nervous. He had gone straight over like she instructed not saying anything to his siblings or Naruto. He saw that she was already there with everyone else, so he made his way to them and sat down next to her.

"Good you made it on time." Akira said.

"Hn." Was his response.

"What's he doing here?"

"Well Rika, he's the newest member of the team." Akira said.

"So you found out huh?" Tsume asked and Gaara nodded.

"Yes now let's get right into this meeting, I want to get this over with." Akira said.

After about two hours of going over plans, catching Gaara up on everything, and asking Akira if she was alright the meeting ended.

"So that was long! Since it's still light out want to go see a movie?" Akira asked.

"Sure." Gaara answered.

"Awesome come on!" Akira said grabbing Gaara's hand, and leaving the Café. Luckily the movie theater was close by so they just walked over.

"What do you want to see?" Akira asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Gaara said.

"Ok then two tickets Nightmare on Elm Street." Akira said. Gaara looked at her surprised he had been expecting an annoying chick flick.

"You like Horror movies?" Gaara asked.

"Hell yeah I love them!" Akira said leading the way into the movie theatre. She waited as Gaara bought the popcorn and drinks before both headed into the room the movie was playing. Throughout the entire movie he could hear Akira laughing, when everyone else was screaming in terror. Gaara soon found himself relaxing completely is her presence. He also came to terms with the fact that his heart beating faster, being unable to wait to see her, and wanting to make her happy meant that he liked her. He had to have an in depth conversation with Temari to come to this conclusion. As they walked back to the café he silently began to wonder if she felt the same way he did.

After saying goodbye Akira drove to the restaurant that she was supposed to meet Tsunade, and Kakashi.

"Akira over here." Tsunade called to her as she walked in. Walking over to them she sat down.

"So what was it that you wanted?" Akira asked.

"I want an update on the mission and an answer as to why Suna's Kazekage is now helping." Tsunade.

"Kazekage?" Akira asked confused.

"Yes why is Gaara, the Kazekage involved?" Tsunade asked.

"Wait, Gaara's Suna's Kage?" Akira said surprised.

"Yes." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Akira asked.

"Naruto did tell you, you just weren't listening." Kakashi answered.

"Well then that would explain it." Akira said shrugging.

"Well report." Tsunade said.

"As of right now Kyo has infiltrated the targets base on my orders, I'm kept up to date with all movements, which hasn't been much, as soon as the wound on my stomach is closed completely we will be taking him out." Akira said.

"Alright fine now why is Gaara involved?" Tsunade asked.

"He listened during a meeting, he insisted that he help and I see no reason to really say no." Akira said.

"Of course you wouldn't, fine I will allow it only if you make damn sure that no harm comes to him. I don't want a war with Suna." Tsunade said.

"I'm well aware of that he will be fine." Akira said. They stopped talking about the mission when the food arrived and instead talked about life. After dinner Akira said her goodbyes and left. Her stomach throbbed when she bent over to get into her car but she ignored it.

Once she was home she flipped open her black phone to see the standard update. Flipping closed the phone she laid down, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Dream

A little Akira stood off to the side with a bandaged wrapped around her head covering her eye. She was clutching a doll to her small frame. She watched as kids came and went, smiling happily with their new families. After a while she turned away and walked to the sand box.

"Hey monster." A boy said from behind her.

"He just hello it's rude to not say anything back." Another kid said. Akira just stood there silent.

"Hey guys its cool the monster's stupid, I wonder how do you feel watching those kids walk away happy?" The boy said.

"Damn she pisses me off!" another boy said ripping the doll out of her hands.

"Give it back!" Akira shouted.

"Holy shit the monster actually speaks but you know what I don't like her tone." Akira soon found herself being back handed hard.

"Remember monster you have to say please."

"Give it back it's mine." Akira said.

"Didn't I say that you have to say please!" Again Akira was hit but this time she fell to the floor. Everyone around her laughing.

"This doll is ugly just like you." The kid said. Grabbing the doll's arms he pulled ripping them off.

"NO!" Akira yelled.

"Shut up!" The kid demanded kicking her hard in the ribs.

"Ugh!" She said curling up in a ball.

"You don't deserve to have anything!"

Tears were flowing down her face as her doll was shredded in front of her. The kid then rounded on her ripping her head up causing her to scream in pain.

"What's this the monster is crying how pathetic!"

"Ow your hurting me let go!" Akira said clawing at the hand that held her hair.

"What was that!" The kid said slapping her.

"That's enough for today." The leader of the group said.

"Fine." The kid said before releasing her. Akira fell to the ground, looking up she crawled to what remained of her doll and grabbed it.

"Just remember this monster, no one will ever love you, no one will ever come to save you. Your pathetic, weak, and ugly." The leader said before they all left.

* * *

End Dream

Bolting up, Akira felt herself loose control of her power and without any warning the glass in the house shattered. Breathing hard Akira forced herself to calm down.

'_It was a dream that's all, there not here anymore. I am not weak I have grown stronger.'_ She thought to herself as she finally got her emotions under control. She didn't move even when she heard Naruto shouting and pounding on her door. She just wanted to be left alone. Finally after a while Naruto gave up and went back inside.

When morning hit Akira didn't bother to even go to school, she was too afraid that she wasn't in complete control yet. When the evening came she heard her phone vibrate.

***Tonight has to be the night, despite his injuries they will move him.* **Was what the txt message read

"_So tonight huh well alirght then.'_ She thought and sighed.

***Fine be ready to go.* **was what she sent back.

Texting the others to be ready, she waited until she received texts back saying that they would be ready before heading over to Naruto's. Walking in she was slightly surprised not to see anyone in the living room.

"Anybody home?" She called.

"In the kitchen." Naruto replied. Walking into the kitchen she froze seeing Naruto cooking with a kiss the cook apron on.

"Oh wow."

"Shut up!" Naruto said blushing.

"Ya know I'm not even sure which, apron is worse the very pink one or this one." Akira said.

"Oh just be quiet!" Naruto said.

"Well alright then where's Gaara?" Akira asked.

"In his room just go on in." Temari said coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Akira said slipping out before Naruto could ask about last night. Instead of just walking in like Temari told her to do, she knocked. A grunt was what she was replied with and just walked in. Gaara was lying down facing away from the door but turned over and sat up when he saw Akira.

"Gaara, tonight were going to finish this mission if your coming with us then I need you to be ready to go and soon." Akira said.

"Alright." Gaara replied getting up.

"Good." Akira said starting to walk away.

"Akira, are your injuries alright?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah there fine come on lets go." Akira said smiling.

Walking out of the apartment they got into Akira's car and drove off. Temari who saw this smiled before turning back to the others in the house. The drive didn't take long but they had to stop so that Akira could change into a disguise she had used to lure Ryo but made slight alterations instead of the skirt it was low ridding jeans. Gaara blushed a bit though at seeing her top half so exposed but shook it off.

"Listen everyone's already there and in position, and my name her isn't Akira it's Yoriko." Akira said pulling up to the apartment. Getting out they walked in silence until they got to the door. Not wanting to waste anytime she kicked the door in startling the room's occupants.

"No it's you Yoriko!" Ryo shouted.

"Miss me Ryo?" Akira asked.

"Yes I missed having my sword sink into your flesh." Ryo said. Akira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I missed how my swords doing the same thing, by the way how's the wound Ryo still not healed?" Akira mocked.

"I'm perfectly fine." Ryo lied.

"No your not, the wound is still open." Akira said taunting.

"What would you know bitch!" Ryo snarled. Akira's eyes began to darken behind the contacts, and Ryo found himself on the ground gripping his wound.

"What's wrong Ryo does it hurt?" Akira taunted.

"What the hell is wrong with you all don't just stand there GET THEM!" Ryo shouted. The men in the room leapt up and attacked but were quickly thrown back by Gaara's sand shield.

"Well that was stupid." Akira said. Gasping Ryo suddenly coughed up blood.

"It really hurts doesn't it?"

"DAMN BITCH!" Ryo yelled blood running down his chin.

"Yes I am, but what are you going to do about it?" Akira asked, as her voice grew darker. She was losing the battle to the other side of herself, the side that thirsted for blood. Grabbing her phone she quickly dialed Tsume. "Take them leave no survivors."

After saying that screams rang through the night, the sound of battles raging.

"Gaara take out everyone in here no one but my team leaves here alive!" Akira said her voice now completely not her own. Gaara nodded and let his sand rise before forcing it down crushing the people completely. Ryo ran towards her smacking her with the hilt of his sword before bolting out the door.

"Heh I love a good chase!" Akira shouted before taking off after him.

Ryo ran as fast as he could in his current conditions, but he couldn't escape Akira's taunting voice that seemed to echo all around him.

"Run little mouse as fast as you can, but know I will catch you!" His fear spiked when he felt her closing in on him.

"Shit!" Ryo hissed before he tripped, falling in front of Akira. Looking up his eyes widened seeing her smiling the way she was.

"Oh and where do you think your going?"

"Don't think someone won't come and avenge my death, someone will hunt you down!" Ryo yelled.

"Hmm well now I'd like to see that." Akira said. Holding out her hands she made a motion of holding something in her hand. Slowly she began closing her hand, making Ryo scream as his heart was being squeezed.

"Bye, bye." Akira said squeezing her hand causing his heart to explode. Once it was over Akira fell forward gripping her head as she once again gained control.

"Damn it not again!" She cursed. Gaara came running up behind her.

"Akira?"

"Its over he's dead, let's go." Akira said getting up and removing the wig, and contacts. She turned and walked away leaving Gaara, who looked at the body before leaving it as well.

"Tsunade-sama will be here shortly to collect the body, you can go home now Akira we will deal with the rest." Tsume said once Akira and Gaara walked to her.

"Any causalities on our side?" Akira asked not seeing her entire team.

"No not death wise but injured wise yes." Tsume said. Akira nodded and walked off with Gaara following behind.

"Eventful evening wasn't it?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked.

"No not really, but then again I'm never truly ok." Akira answered. Gaara reached out and pulled her into his arms stopping her from walking.

"Everything will be alright." Gaara said.

"Yeah because it always is." Akira said sarcastically.

"It will be." Gaara said. Akira closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace.

"We need to get out of here now." Tsume said to the rest of the team who nodded and left.

"We should go as well I'll drive." Gaara said taking the keys out of Akira's hand.

They drove in silence, Akira drifted in and out of a light slumber. Once at the apartments Gaara walked with Akira into her apartment when they had gotten inside though he picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room and lay her on the bed. He went to cover her when he felt her hand cover his.

"Wait Gaara don't leave, I don't want to be alone tonight, please stay."

Gaara nodded, taking off his pants, and shirt he got into her bed in only his boxers, Akira had kicked off her pants, and changed her shirt into a tank top. Climbing back into her bed she scooted as close to Gaara as she could get and lay her head on his chest shocking Gaara. Finally falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

WOOHOO! It is done once again another chapter! This is my birthday present to myself and to the readers of you found me in the darkness! I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R!


	10. Dares, Awkwardness, More dares

Here we are at chapter ten hurray! This is defiantly one of my favorite stories to write! Anyway I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any songs that are placed in the story unless I say otherwise, I do own the random characters of my creation!

Recap: "Wait Gaara don't leave, I don't want to be alone tonight, please stay."

Gaara nodded, taking off his pants, and shirt he got into her bed in only his boxers, Akira had kicked off her pants, and changed her shirt into a tank top. Climbing back into her bed she scooted as close to Gaara as she could get and lay her head on his chest shocking Gaara. Finally falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Chapter 10

The evil thing known as the sun hit Akira's face effectively waking her from sleep. Stretching she realized a few things that were off. Firstly was the fact that she was unable to fully stretch, second she was abnormally warm, third there was a strange thumping sound right under her ear, and lastly there was a weight around her shoulders. Moving slowly she turned her head up only to come face to face with Gaara. It took a few minutes to register in her brain but as soon as it did she leapt up and off her bed taking the blanket with her. Blushing a vibrant red, which only turned redder at the sight of a very exposed Gaara. Quickly and reluctantly she tore her gaze off of Gaara's bareness and looked down at her own attire. She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Uh Gaara, uhh what did we do last night?" She asked him uneasily finally finding her voice. She still didn't look at him.

"We killed people, I drove you home." Gaara said indifferently.

"Well ok that makes sense but uhh why are you in bed with me?" Akira asked.

"You asked me to stay; you said you didn't want to be alone." Gaara answered.

"I did? Ok so nothing happened though right?" Akira asked trying hard to recall asking him not to leave.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gaara answered.

"You're sure?"

"Yes damn it!"

"OK I have to make sure geez don't bite my head off." Akira said. Akira began moving back towards the bed to sit down, but she never made it when her bedroom door swung open.

"Hey Akira have you seen Gaa….ra." Temari stopped dead where she was eyes widened.

"Temari… Oh shit!" Akira swore cursing her ill fate.

"You two…in bed… together….barely dressed….O…M….G.. MUST TELL EVERYONE!" Temari said excitedly. She made a move to leave the room but was encased in sand.

"Temari if you say anything about this you are dead!" Akira said her voice low and threatening.

"Why not this is a completely huge step in your relationship in must be shared!" Temari said struggling.

"Temari nothing happened." Akira said.

"Lies if nothing happened then why are you wrapped in a blanket, and Gaara in just his boxers?" Temari asked.

"Well uhh there is a perfectly good explanation for this Ahahaha Gaara?" Akira laughed nervously.

"I drove her home she didn't want me to leave so I didn't." Gaara said straight out. Akira smacked herself in the head. Now she knew for sure Temari had the wrong idea.

"Oh I gotcha I gotcha." Temari said.

"No not like that, well you see I suddenly had the urge for uhh Denny's uh yeah that's right Denny's, and I happened to meet Gaara on the way and invited him along." Akira said.

"What time?" Temari asked.

"Nine, ten o'clock." Akira said.

"You didn't eat at Denny's it wasn't open then."

"How do you know?" Akira asked

"Shikamaru and I wanted Denny's last night to but it was around that time when we went and it was closed that's how I know." Temari said.

'_Crap, wait really who the hell goes to get damn Denny's that late oh wait Temari.' _Akira thought.

"So you want to tell me what really happened?" Temari asked slightly amused with Akira's lies.

"Ok we really didn't want to say anything about it until we were sure." Akira began making Temari hopeful about what she was going to say.

"Go on."

"Gaara called me last night to help get rid of a gay vampire, yup I'm sorry Gaara but we just can't hide that anymore." Akira said looking at Gaara with a look that said play along.

'_Where the hell does she come up with this shit, she could have said we went to meet up with a group of our other friends, oh wait I could have said so to.'_ Gaara thought in his mind.

"A gay vampire." Temari asked looking at Akira like she was a retard.

"Yup it was so weird this dude just wouldn't take the hint that Gaara wasn't interested, so Gaara called me and I told him I'd help. We went down by the ocean for a party last night to, and because the gay vampire began to stalk us I had Gaara stay here with me." Akira said.

"Uh huh and then why is he in your bed?" Temari asked.

"Well I figured that the couch wouldn't be comfortable and the guest bedroom is not made up for guests, so I figured it would be ok if he slept in the bed with me." Akira said.

"Gaara?" Temari asked.

"It's like she said Temari." Gaara replied.

"Well alright then, but nothing happened right?" Temari asked.

"You mean did we have sex? No, no we did not." Akira answered.

"Damn!" Temari exclaimed earning her weird looks from both Akira and Gaara. "What I wanted you two to sleep together, I mean sex sleep together." Temari continued.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Well little brother because I just do; now if you don't mind would you release me, I won't tell anyone about this I swear." Temari said.

"You better keep quiet Temari." Gaara said releasing her.

"Yeah, yeah I got it hurry up and get dressed and come back home with a better excuse then a gay vampire." Temari said to Gaara leaving. Gaara turned and looked at Akira.

"What it was the best I could come up with under pressure." Akira said.

"Hn." Was Gaara's reply as he gathered his clothes and began dressing.

"Hey Gaara, uh thanks for being there last night and for staying with me last night."

"You're welcome." Gaara replied. Once he was done dressing he moved towards the door. "See you later."

"Yeah see you later." Akira called after Gaara as he left. Now that Gaara was gone Akira decided that it was the perfect time to call Tsunade and set up a meeting time. Once that was all done she got dressed and headed out.

* * *

Later that day

Akira met Tsunade outside of the restaurant going inside they walked into the private area of the restaurant and sat down.

"So brat did you get the job done?" Tsunade asked.

"Obviously or else we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Akira answered.

"Smart ass." Tsunade said affectingly.

"Yeah I am at times but anyway the body is ready at the lab when you want to start examining it." Akira said.

"Good, so no problems I take it?" Tsunade asked.

"With the mission no, with me that's a different story." Akira said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I lost it again, I got to into the mission I became that other side of me." Akira said.

"Well as long as no one but the enemy was injured then it should be alright." Tsunade said.

"I suppose so anyway I should get going, see ya later Tsunade." Akira said getting up and leaving.

"Geez kids these days are always on the move." Tsunade said watching Akira go.

* * *

Back at the apartments

Akira sighed as she made her way to Naruto's apartment; she could shake the feeling that her life was going to get more complicated than it already was. Letting herself in and shutting the door Akira was suddenly tackled, slamming back into the door she winced and looked down to see a hyperactive blonde hugging her.

"Ow what the hell Naruto!"

"Heheh Akira guess what, where having a party at Hinata's!" Naruto said happily. "Ow what was that for?" Naruto asked after Akira hit him in the head.

"You tackled me just to tell me that?" Akira asked annoyed.

"Hmph it was for dramatic effect so yes." Naruto pouted.

"Idiot." Akira muttered.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed while Akira got out from under him laughing.

"So what day is this party?" Akira asked turning to Hinata.

"Saturday, around six pm." Hinata said.

"Ok cool I'll be there." Akira said.

Saturday

"Damn it I'm late." Akira muttered to herself as she drove to the Hyuga manor. During her day of various running around she had run into Tsunade who had wanted to talk in more detail about the mission thus making Akira late for the party. Though as she pulled up to the house she could hear the music as it blared out of the house and smiled. Getting out she walked to the door and instead of knocking went right in.

"Akira your hear good!" Naruto yelled over the speakers as she walked in.

"Yeah sorry I'm late got held up doing something!" She yelled back.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"I GOT HELD UP SORRY I'M LATE!" She yelled again this time louder.

"WHAT AKIRA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Naruto yelled

"Well maybe if you got away from the speakers we wouldn't have this problem." Akira said to herself.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled again. Akira shook her head and walked away. She went looking for Hinata to greet her and found her in the kitchen with Neji.

"Akira you here that's great!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Yeah sorry I'm so late I got caught up having to talk to Tsunade." Akira said.

"About what?" Neji asked.

"It's personal." Akira answered.

"Oh ok well at least you here now." Neji said with a smile.

"Come on you two the party is in the other room!" Hinata said grabbing both Neji and Akira and dragging out of the kitchen and into the main room.

They commenced with dancing, some really retarded dancing by Naruto and Kiba, and drinking. The party started to really die down around eleven and because Kiba wasn't in the mood for it to end prematurely.

"Hey guys let's play seven minutes in heaven." Kiba suggested.

"Kiba what are we twelve." Neji commented.

"I thought it would be fun." Kiba pouted.

"There's another thing wrong with playing seven minutes in heaven." Akira said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"There are more boys than girls here or do you want to tell us something here Kiba?" Akira asked.

"NO!" Kiba exclaimed blushing. Everyone laughed. "Then how about truth and dare."

"Now that works come on everyone in a circle!" Naruto said. The game progressed with some interesting dares and truths. Everyone found out that Kankuro cross dressed on occasion, Lee finally admitted that even he was creped out when having the "special" moments with Gai sensei. Some of the dares had been that Kiba had to kiss a guy, any guy he had chosen Kankuro and as they kissed Akira had snapped a photo, Naruto had to dance and strip at the same time which resulted in a nosebleed for Hinata and everyone else making puking noises, Sasuke had to tell everyone who he'd bang if Naruto and Hinata were not his lovers Akira and Shikamaru found themselves in a very uncomfortable situation after they were named to be Sasuke's next chosen. It got really bad when Shikamaru was dared to kiss both of them.

Akira didn't think she had seen Shikamaru so well un calm. Hinata had own up to the fact that she wore racy underwear and then produce some for evidence. Then it was just Gaara and Akira left.

"Gaara truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Dare." Gaara answered indifferently not realizing what he had just walked into. Temari smirked before giving Gaara his dare.

"Alright I dare you to play the game nervous with Akira." Temari said. Akira sat wide eyed with a slight blush.

"What's the nervous game?" Gaara asked.

"Where you get up close to the person- real close and you have to make them say nervous if they do you win, if one of us says it you lose, if she doesn't say it you lose, But Gaara you have to get a little sexual" Temari answered. Gaara blushed as he realized what that meant.

"Well if you don't want to do it I mean you can be seen as a wuss by everyone here but it's ok." Kankuro said

"When did I say that I wouldn't do it?" Gaara said coldly.

"Well then alright let's get this going." Temari said and clicked on the stereo.

Gaara got up and went to Akira who was already blushing. She froze and sat rigidly as Gaara got really close to her ear.

"Sorry about this." Gaara whispered. He moved back away and got up real close to her.

"Not nervous." Akira said. Gaara placed his hand on her thigh and stared at her, still she didn't say nervous even when his hands ended up moving higher and higher, and where on her breast. His mouth he moved all over her neck, even going as far as coming really close to kissing her. As his hands began to go into her clothes the others around were starting to feel uncomfortable, a few wanted to say nervous but Temari would shoot them looks that said "if you say it I will make your life a living hell" and they shut up. Finally Hinata couldn't handle it anymore.

"NERVOUS!"

"Aww Hinata if you had waited a bit he would have kissed her." Temari whined. Both Akira and Gaara were blushing as red as their hair. Gaara moved back away and sat back down staring at his hands.

and then it was Akira's turn.

"So Akira Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare." Akira said feeling brave and wanting something to distract her from what had just happened.

"Alright I dare you and Neji to go into the closet for some seven minutes in heaven action." Naruto said.

"Alright then come on Neji." Akira replied getting up with Neji and walking into the closet. Once in the closet and the door was shut Akira walked over to the wall and sat down with her back resting against it.

'_What is Naruto thinking?'_ Akira thought with a sigh. Neji who stood by the door looked over to Akira and suddenly felt very nervous.

'_Ok Neji you can do this it's time to tell Akira that you want to be more then friends, Naruto gave you this opportunity now take advantage of it!'_ Neji thought as he began working up his courage, when he was sure that enough courage was there he walked in front of Akira and kneeled down so he was eye level with her in the darkness.

"Hmm what is it Neji are you scared of the dark?" Akira asked teasingly.

"No umm Akira there is something that I have been meaning to tell you." Neji replied.

"Yeah what is it?" Akira asked.

"I-I-I." Neji stuttered.

"Yeah you can tell me anything Neji." Akira said.

"I love you." Neji blurted out. Akira sat there shocked.

"I love you to Neji I mean you're one of my closest friends." Akira said finally able to speak.

"No Akira I'm in love with you, I have been since I met you, would you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked.

"Oh uh well uh Neji look I'm flattered that you feel that way but I don't love you in that way, I love you like a best friend and brother, that's it nothing more I'm sorry." Akira said getting up and walking out of the closet leaving a dejected Neji.

* * *

While everyone was outside the closet

Gaara watched as Neji followed Akira into the closet and he couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy.

"I'm confused why do I feel this way?" He thought to himself.

"Because you like her it's natural to get jealous." His mind answered him, which kinda freaked him out.

"Mind?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You've never answered back before." Gaara said.

"Well this is a special situation now go on talk to me."

"Ok so if I truly do like her then this feeling I have is normal?" Gaara asked.

"Perfectly so if you didn't like her then it wouldn't bother you that she went in the closet with Neji."

"Ok that makes sense." Gaara said

"Of course it does you want to know what else makes sense."

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Radishes."

"Radishes?" Gaara asked now very confused.

"Yes there good for you and red, onions to."

"Onions?" Gaara asked.

"Yes they are like girls have many layers, the only difference is that onions smell bad and make you cry when you cut it."

"Ok then." Gaara said.

"Also green spandex is amazing."

"What!"

"Yes Lee looks amazing in green spandex."

That when it hit him, he had been thinking out loud, and Lee had taken it upon himself to respond.

"Lee."

"Yes?" Lee answered.

"You have about three seconds to get away from me." Gaara said coldly.

"Eh why?" Lee asked.

"Three." Gaara said before he face planted Lee into the ground ass in the air and Gaara behind him one hand on Lee's head the other grabbing his side.

* * *

Back to normal time

Akira walked out of the closet and froze upon the site before her. She stared wide eyed for a bit before finally speaking.

"Wow what has been seen can never be unseen."

"Yeah were all going to have to agree with you there." Naruto said.

"Gaara wow I uhh didn't know you were gay." Akira said. _'Damn it why are all the hot ones gay!'_ She thought.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked confused but then he looked down.

"Yo." Lee said with a little wave.

"AAAH!" Gaara yelled jumping away from Lee. Everyone began laughing.

"I never would have guessed." Naruto said.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Gaara yelled blushing bright red.

"Hey man it's cool if you are." Naruto said.

"I am not gay and if you keep saying that I am I'm going to end up killing you." Gaara said coldly scaring Naruto.

"Well this has been a uh great party but I have to go." Akira said as she walked past them.

"Aww why?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz unlike you Naruto I have a job that I have to be at tomorrow." Akira said.

"Hey I do to have a job!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah sure that's why you haven't left the house to go to this so called job since we arrived." Temari said.

"I do have a job I've just been off for a while." Naruto said

"You mean you go fired again." Akira said.

"No….maybe….yes." Naruto admitted.

"See I knew it, but whatever I gotta go so see ya guys later!" Akira said and left.

* * *

Next day

"So that party was fun last night but uh Akira what happened between you and Neji?" Naruto asked from the cell phone that Akira was currently talking on.

"You already know the answer to that question Naruto, so why are you asking?" Akira asked

"Because I want to hear it first hand from you, also so that I know what to expect from Neji when he finally comes after me." Naruto answered.

"Oh, well let's see he confessed that he liked me I told him that I didn't see him in a romantic scene and then well I walked out simple as that." Akira said.

"Ah ok at least it wasn't like he kissed you right?" Naruto asked.

"No he didn't kiss me that would have been really weird." Akira said. Currently she was lying down at home.

"Yeah I guess it would have been." Naruto replied.

"Anyway Naruto I need to go I'm about to go shopping." Akira lied.

"Oh alright then I'll talk to you later then." Naruto said and then hung up. Akira sighed and hung up the phone. She didn't like lying but at the same time she didn't want to talk about what transpired between her and Neji to Naruto.

'_How could Neji have liked me for so long and not tell me till now? What about Lee, I just don't get it.'_ Akira thought tiredly to herself, sighing once again she got up from her bed.

Grabbing her keys, phone, and wallet she headed out. Instead of taking her car Akira walked feeling that it was a better way to clear her head, as well as a better way to help her think straight. She felt annoyed at the fact that she had to work later and almost wish that she was working then as it would have served as a much needed distraction. Not really having a destination in mind Akira walked until she came across a small park, she walked around until she found some benches and took a seat. She sat there for a while watching all the people just walk or play with their children. As it started to get darker Akira checked her phone and cursed when she saw that she had missed calls from Naruto, Hinata, Temari, and Neji as well as text messages from Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji. Once again she sighed and got up and headed out to work.

* * *

At work

Gaara stared at Akira throughout work that night noticing her troubled mind. Gaara tried many times to talk to her but something always got in the way and it was beginning to get on his nerves. He planned to catch her as they left, once the shift was over Akira sped out of the café with Gaara running right after her.

"Akira wait." Gaara called out.

"Hmmm what?" Akira asked stopping.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your quiet tonight and you seemed like you had something on your mind." Gaara said.

"Well aren't you the observant one." Akira said coldly.

"Huh?" Gaara was now confused.

"It's none of your business." Akira said.

"I was just wondering." Gaara said slightly hurt by her tone

"Well don't I don't need you to wonder about anything when it comes to me." Akira snapped.

"Whatever!" Gaara said coldly. "I was just trying to be a good friend who cares about you, you don't have to go and fucken bite my head off because you're pissed." Gaara continued.

"Who the hell asked you to care damn it just leave me alone." Akira yelled.

"Fine!" Gaara muttered and poofed away. After he vanished Akira began feeling guilty, cursing loudly she slammed her hand into the nearest wall.

'_I can't believe I just blew up at him, he didn't even do anything, geez can I be anymore stupid.'_ Akira thought. Once she was calm enough to move Akira began her walk home alone.

* * *

Next day

Around noon Akira decided to go and apologize to Gaara for the night before. Now that she was calm she realized that without meaning it she had taken all her frustration on the Neji situation out on Gaara. So she had texted Neji and asked him to meet up with her to talk things over. She knew that it hurt him that she couldn't accept his feelings or return them but he smiled anyway and told her it was alright and he would always be her best friend. So now that she had taken care of that she needed to apologize to Gaara.

Letting herself in she was surprised to find no one around, she almost left thinking that they had gone out until she hear music coming from Gaara's room. Opening the door she stood wide eyed as Gaara danced around his room singing the "Ding dong song". Overcoming her initial shock she laughed and slipped all the way into the room waiting for the girl's part to come on before party boying up on Gaara. Gaara stopped and turned around looking at her blushing before making a dive for the cd player.

"Well, well who knew you liked Günter and the sunshine girls." Akira said smirking.

"Kankuro gave it to me." Gaara said quickly.

"And you actually took the chance to listen to it, wow you are a brave one my friend." Akira said plopping down on his bed.

"I was curious about its contents." Gaara said.

"Ah ok well whatever man, by the way Gaara sorry about last night I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I wasn't dealing with the frustration well and then having the same question asked by everyone was annoying, I guess yours was all I could take, so I'm sorry I took it out on you." Akira said seriously. Gaara looked at her slightly surprised, but he nodded a bit before sitting down next to her.

"It's alright." Gaara said.

"Good, so are we cool then?" Akira asked. Gaara nodded and Akira smiled.

"I was wondering since prom is coming up a-a-are you going with anyone?" Gaara asked

"No." Akira answered.

"Oh I see me either." Gaara said.

"Do you want to go together?" Akira asked blushing.

"Sure." Gaara replied. Both sat there blushing not saying anything but both secretly happy that the other had agreed/asked.

"Well then I uh I should go then see ya later Gaara." Akira said and got up and left. All the way back to her apartment Akira did a little happy dance.

* * *

Monday at school

Now that the weekend was over and all the weirdness, and awkwardness had come and gone Akira found herself to be slightly nervous. The fact that she and Gaara were now planning to go to the prom together was one factor, but the biggest was the fact that she knew the others knew by now. She knew that they were going to tease her, and Gaara relentlessly. Sighing she walked up to her group.

"So you and Gaara huh?" Naruto asked her nonchalantly once she got to them.

"Hmm oh yeah, what of it?" Akira asked.

"Well on behalf of everyone here I have one thing to say about this." Naruto replied.

"Oh and what's that?" Akira asked nervous for the answer.

"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted surprising Akira and Gaara.

"Huh?" They both said in union looking at each other confused.

"Well we were waiting for you two to get together." Temari said clasping Akira around the shoulder.

"Umm I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble but we are not dating, were only going to prom together." Akira said.

"Not dating…yet, but by the end of prom you two will be I can guarantee it, heheheh especially if I plan it right." Naruto said.

"Uh Naru don't count on that." Akira said sighing.

"I will win!" Naruto exclaimed now in his own world.

"And we have officially lost him." Sasuke said sighing and shaking his head at his boyfriend who was now maniacally laughing in the background.

"That is unusual how?" Temari asked.

"It's not that's the problem." Kankuro replied and everyone nodded.

"The bells about to ring so who want to deal with that?" Shikamaru asked sighing and pointing towards Naruto.

"I'll do it." Akira said. Taking a deep breath she shouted "WOW FREE RAMEN!"

"What really where!" Naruto exclaimed coming out of his own world. Everyone laughed as he realized what had just happened. Blushing he rounded on Akira and glared at her.

"That's not funny!" Naruto whined.

"Sure it is, now come on its time to get to class." Akira said and they all began walking to class. Walking into art class Akira went straight for her sculptor, after sitting down she continued and finished it before putting it into the kiln. She was excited to paint it.

The rest of the day was boring. Jirraya had them on bookwork afraid that Kakashi would drop in at anytime. Gai had them doing a workout that had they been normal and not ninja in training should have killed them the man was a freak. Kakashi had them all doing improve now that the play was over as a way to relax. Orochimaru was the same crab ass as always. Akira thought the rest of the week would go by with nothing interesting but oh boy was she wrong.

By the time Thursday rolled around the gang had noticed a change between Neji and Lee. Akira and Naruto were beginning to get annoyed whenever they asked what was wrong the subject would be changed immediately. Neji had kept avoiding Lee who in turn was un-hyper and depressed. Akira summed it up in her mind as a confession gone wrong but she wasn't completely sure that was the reason.

"Naruto what should we do about those two, it's just too weird not seeing them getting along." Akira said.

"Yeah I know there are supposed to be the best of friends but Neji's been avoiding Lee like he's the plague." Naruto replied. Akira sighed.

"Hmm I don't know, neither will say what's wrong it's so annoying." Akira said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said with a sigh of his own.

"Would the two of you remain quiet I'm trying to teach the class." Orochimaru's snake like voice said from behind them making both freeze.

"Hai sensei!" Naruto said slightly scared.

"Whatever." Akira said earning a glare from the snake man.

"As I was saying….." Orochimaru resumed teaching and Akira as always tuned him out.

"Ok Naruto we need a plan." Akira whispered, Naruto nodded not wanting to talk and get yelled at again. Akira thought for a bit than then got an evil grin on her face as an ingenious plan made its way into her brain. She wanted to let loose an evil laugh but had to hold in because of where she was.

"I got it." Akira whispered and wrote it down and passed it to Naruto. Naruto read it and then nodded his head and laughed slightly. '_This will be fun.'_ Akira thought.

As soon as the bell rang signaling that class was over Akira and Naruto bolted out the door going in separate directions to get their intended targets.

"Neji!" Akira exclaimed sliding to a stop in front of one of her best friend.

"Whoa Akira what?" Neji asked surprised.

"Come with me." Akira said and didn't give Neji any chance to say no as she grabbed his hand and rushed off with him towards the roof.

"Hey slow down!" Neji called but Akira didn't listen. Once she was on the roof she threw Neji forward just in time for Naruto to push Lee. Both boys fell into each other with Neji catching Lee. Lee looked up and blushed before Neji shoved him away.

"Grr you two are impossible damn it!" Akira yelled running forward shoving Neji's head down and into Lee forcing their lips to crash into each other. Neji and Lee's eyes widened but neither pulled apart to shocked to move. Akira stood shocked at what she had done before grinning like an idiot with Naruto next to her.

"What the hell?" Temari exclaimed, as the others started to walk out onto the roof.

"Yeah I know we did a good job." Akira said.

"What do you mean you did a good job and why are they kissing?" Kankuro asked looking at the boys now fully making out.

"Well we were annoyed with the two of them and so I figured out with my genius mind what was wrong and so came up with a plan, and that plans result is what is before you." Akira said.

"What the plan to make them make out." Temari asked.

"Yup and to make Neji stop denying the fact that he's been in love with Lee the entire time and not me." Akira said.

"Wow sounds like a good plan so how you gonna get them away from each other now?" Kankuro asked.

"Well of course I've had that planned out to that's why I have this crow bar!" Akira said pulling out a crow bar from behind her back.

"How did you get that, and more importantly where did you get that and how did you hide it?" Naruto asked.

"I've had it on me this entire time you just never noticed it and you don't really need to know how I got it." Akira said walked over to the two boys and pried them apart.

"Huh what?" Lee asked speaking as if he was in a daze.

"Well you two were making out." Naruto said and both boys blushed.

"Uh Neji are you alright you look like you're about to pass out." Akira said moving to Neji so she could catch him just in case.

"Oh man and just like that I'm gay." Neji said and sighed. Everyone began laughing, Lee blushed darker.

"Yes they are finally together!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly and everyone cheered.

"Woo we did it!" Akira said and high fived Naruto, while doing a victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah now shut up all of you, bunch of damn idiots." Neji said holding Lee's hand.

"OOOO now we get to call you two butt sex man and up the butt boy!"Akira exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh god no." Neji groaned.

"Oh yes fear my taunting fear it!" Akira said and laughed manically.

"She's lost it." Naruto said and started to shake his head.

"Yup and it's best to leave her alone." Shikamaru said. Everyone sighed and walked away from Akira to sit and eat, leaving her to her evil laughter. Once her stomach started to growl Akira stopped and went to eat. "You finished now?" Shikamaru asked. Akira nodded.

"So Akira when can we expect to see you and Gaara as a couple?" Neji asked. Akira spit her drink out and started coughing.

"W-w-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking about?" Akira stuttered blushing.

"Oh I don't know we just want to know when it is that we can see the two of you as a couple that's all, I think it will be after prom." Temari said.

"Hey don't go asking stupid questions like that, and don't go trying to predict things like that!" Akira said.

"Haha it's not a predictions it's more of a feeling, a woman's intuition if you will, and it's almost never wrong." Temari said smirking.

"Whatever." Akira said with a sigh though on the inside she was hoping for the exact thing that her friends were trying to predict, Akira glanced at Gaara from the corner of her eye and hoped that he wanted that to. Temari knew by the look on Akira's face that she wanted to be more than friends with her youngest brother, she also could see that Gaara wanted the same thing, Of course when Gaara had confided in her and told her this she was shocked but also very happy because that meant that he was finally opening his heart to others.

"Enough." Gaara said blushing as well.

"Yes mon capitan!" Naruto said in a terrible French accent.

"So since it's the weekend, girls shall we go shopping?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Eh why not I suppose I need others opinions on my dress, and wait crap I have to buy a dress I hate dresses." Akira said and everyone laughed.

The bell rang then and they all packed up and headed to Kakashi's class.

"Hey Akira have you told Kakashi that Gaara's taking you to prom yet?" Naruto asked as they walked into the classroom.

"What oh no I totally forgot all about telling him." Akira groaned.

"You might want to tell him." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know." Akira said.

"Do it soon though so that he doesn't kill you later."

"Yeah you don't have to tell me that." Akira said.

"I suppose not." Naruto said.

"So does anyone know what we are doing for class today?" Lee asked as everyone took their seats.

"Probably improve, that's all we can do right now unless he found a fun game we can all play." Akira answered.

"All right class today we are going to play the game truth or dare." Kakashi said which, surprised everyone.

"Uh Kakashi I don't think that that's such a good idea." Akira said.

"Why not I don't see the problem." Kakashi said.

"You do realize that this game is meant for others to get back at people who have made them mad, or just to embarrass friend's right?" Akira asked.

"Yes I am fully aware of what this game entails; besides I think it would be fun." Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eye.

"You just want to sign death warrants so to speak." Akira said.

"Pretty much!" Kakashi said happily.

"Let's go I'm down with this game!" Naruto exclaimed happily and ran for the stage dragging a very reluctant Akira behind him.

"Atta boy Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Hey why me to!" Akira exclaimed.

"Please!" Naruto said turning around giving her a puppy dog face.

"Grr not the puppy dog face you know I can't stand to look at you when you do that….fine!" Akira said giving in and sighing.

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed in victory.

This is going to be weird." Akira muttered to herself as her friends joined them on the stage. Soon everyone in class had either been dared or asked an embarrassing question that they had no choice but to answer. Kiba got an evil idea for Akira and Lee got a very youthfully charged idea for Gaara.

"Akira truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"Dare." Akira said bored.

"Heh I dare you to dress like a slut and come to school like that tomorrow."

"What wait nooooo I take it back, truth, truth." Akira said.

"Sorry no take backs." Kiba said smirking.

"Gah fine damn it!" Akira said a bit pissed.

"Gaara truth or dare?" Lee asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to come dressed in the ever so youthful green jumpsuit, and orange leg warmers to school tomorrow." Lee said.

"What." Gaara growled out. Everyone was trying hard to stifle their laughter.

"Suck it up Gaara I have to come dressed like a slut." Akira said.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Lee exclaimed.

"Kiba truth or dare." Akira asked.

"Dare, I'm not afraid bring it on!" Kiba said. Akira got an evil smile on her face one that made Kiba gulp in fear.

"Oh I am so glad that you said dare, I dare you to dress up like a girl tomorrow for school and act girly on top of it." Akira said.

"Oh man fine." Kiba muttered.

"Lee truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

"Dare!" Lee exclaimed.

"I dare you to act and dress like me, we are going to role reverse, and you can't say or do anything that you think is youthful." Gaara said.

"Nothing youthful?"

"No you have to act exactly like me." Gaara said.

"Alright I accept the challenge!" Lee exclaimed. The bell rang then and everyone piled out of the classroom.

'_Oh man how the hell am I going to get clothes for my challenge, I shudder to think where Kiba will get his…oh wait hehehehehe!'_ Akira thought evilly to herself as she flipped open her phone and dialed for Tsume.

"_**Hello**_." Tsume said

"Ah Tsume." Akira said.

"_**Akira? Is there something wrong?"**_ Tsume asked.

"Oh no but I do believe Kiba will need your help soon."

"_**Oh and why is that?" **_Tsume asked.

"Because I don't think he is going to know how to pick out a girls outfit." Akira said.

"_**Why would he be doing that?"**_ Tsume asked confused.

"I dared him to dress like a girl since he dared me to wear slutty girl." Akira said and Tsume burst out laughing.

"_**Well ill defiantly help my son out."**_ Tsume said.

"Great then I shall leave it up to you." Akira said and hung up. '_Yes Kiba revenge is sweet like pie.'_ Akira thought rubbing her hands together.

"Akira what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I want pie." Akira said.

"Ok then that was random, but hmm let's go get some pie!" Naruto said.

"YES wait for me oh beautiful pie!" Akira exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Next day

Akira was awakened by loud obnoxious pounding on her door, turning over she cursed when she saw the time.

'_What the fuck it's five in the morning who the hell is stupid enough to wake me up!'_ Akira thought as she threw the covers off, and got out of the bed, she rushed to the door with the intent to kill, ripped it open glaring.

"Good morning sunshine….AAAAAAAAAH!" Temari said before screaming. She took in Akira's crazed look, her hair slicking up in every direction, heavy bags under her eyes and a glare that would that would freeze hell on her face.

"Hey what the hell are you screaming about Temari?" Naruto asked poking his head out the door of his apartment. Gaara and Kankuro rushed to her side. Naruto walked over not really all that concerned.

"That!" Temari said and pointed.

"What that's just Akira…AAAAH BEAST!" Naruto screamed running with Kankuro back to the safety of the apartment. Gaara shook his head calmly before walking back to the apartment muttering about idiots.

"Oh geez Akira you could make even Orochimaru piss himself." Temari said her hand over heart willing her heart beat to slow down.

"Why are you here at this time of morning?" Akira growled.

"Well old grouchy one I'm here to get you ready for school, it takes a bit of time for sluts to get ready, and we must have you properly dressed and ready." Temari said.

"Damn it fine but I need my morning tea." Akira said and let Temari in, then turned and walked into her kitchen.

Once she had her tea and had taken a shower she let Temari begin her work. First it was the torturous task of picking out the outfit and Temari had brought over enough clothes that it wasn't all that hard. Akira was subjected to being the Barbie doll until Temari had the most perfect combination of clothes. Then she had to have her makeup done, and then it was fixing the hair, and putting on the remaining small things, the last thing that was added onto Akira was body glitter.

"Hey you guys done yet?" Naruto called walking into Akira's apartment with Gaara and Kankuro. Temari came out with a creepy grin on her face.

"I've done it!"

"Done what?" Kankuro asked.

"I have created a slutty goddess!" Temari said her grin widening.

"Temari uh your face will end up stuck like that." Naruto said nervously.

"Akira come out here my beautiful butterfly!" Temari called.

Akira walked out of her bedroom and the boy's jaws hit the floor. She stood before them in square necked white shirt that stopped before her belly button and exposed a hell of a lot of cleavage, and the tops of her boobs, a black under-boob corset that pushed her boobs up more. An extremely short black skirt, which barely covered her ass, adorned her hips. She wore eight inch black ankle strap stiletto heels. Her hair was curled in mini ringlets that cascaded in waves pinned in the back stylishly. Her makeup was dark enough to see it, in brown tones. On her neck she wore a black choker and a gold cross, on her wrist she wore silver bangles, and she wore long silver dangle earrings.

"Uh guys if you don't mind quit staring at me." Akira said.

"Huh oh sorry." Naruto said trying to avert his eyes, Kankuro continued to stare drooling a bit as wild sexcapade fantasies assaulted his brain, and Gaara blushed and whirled around so he would stop staring.

"Alright now onward to my hell and wait a minute hold up Gaara why aren't you dressed properly?" Akira asked.

"Yeah you have to dress up like Lee today." Naruto said.

"Oh was that today hmm must have slipped my mind." Gaara mumbled.

"Oh no you're not getting out of it, Naruto go get the jumpsuit of doom, and Temari work your magic on your brother, but be quick about it or we will end up late." Akira said walking back into her room for clothes to stuff in her bag in case she felt like ditching the dare. After ten minuets Temari was done.

"Alright now see the wonder of Gaara transformed into Lee!" Temari yelled.

"Temari lower the decimals I mean it can't be that ba…..d." Akira said before staring at Gaara and then bursting into laughter that had her clutching her sides. Kankuro and Naruto as well until Gaara's death glare silenced the two boys.

Besides wearing the hideous jumpsuit and orange leg warmers Gaara also had a red bowl cut styled wig on oh it was defiantly not his look.

"Akira would you please stop laughing!" Gaara snapped.

"Then I would suggest you stay out of my line of vision." Akira said not looking at him.

"Alright everyone come on let's get to school." Temari said and ushered them out.

When they arrived Akira had to convince herself to get out of the car and then find some way to keep Gaara out of her sight or she would end up dying from laughter. As they made their way to the group Gaara and Akira began feeling very nervous. Now that the group was complete most of the group stood in shock staring at Gaara, Kiba, Lee, and Akira, then there was the teasing, and then some drooling.

"Oh wow Kiba that's a great look for you." Akira teased, laughing a bit.

"Shut up do you know what I went through!" Kiba growled.

"No but it was probably worse then what I went through this morning." Akira said.

"Your damn right, my mother woke me up at four this morning, waxed my legs, and armpits, then she placed me in these clothes, then she set this wig on my head, then I was questioned if I was gay or not when I told my mom not to put a shade of lipstick on me because it was a trashy color." Kiba said.

"Are you gay Kiba?" Akira asked.

"Well, uhh kinda I mean I am bi." Kiba said blushing like crazy.

"Aha I knew it!" Akira exclaimed Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Your bi? Since when?" Naruto asked.

"Since for a while, and I'm not ashamed to admit it either." Kiba said proudly.

"Well if it helps if I was a guy I would totally do you, especially if I was lesbian." Akira said.

"Shut up!" Kiba said blushing from embarrassment. Kiba looked down at what he was wearing and sighed. He was thankful that the red skirt was still slightly long enough so that people couldn't tell he was a boy, and he actually did find the black off the shoulder v neck shirt he was wearing was quite comfortable. He was accentuated with a long brown wig and a red choker. Akira noticed that Kankuro was blushing and staring at Kiba and she smirked.

'_Hmm well isn't this interesting if I didn't know any better I'd say that Kankuro has a thing for Kiba, heh most interesting indeed.'_ Akira thought to herself before turning to look at Lee, when she did she almost started drooling.

"Lee stood before them in black hip hugger jeans with a chain attached to his side, a black tank top that hugged his body with a mesh shirt underneath it, studded bracelets, and black spiked choker around his neck. His eyebrows had been plucked, and his hair cut and spiked, he wore black eyeliner on his eyes, and a skull earring.

"Wow Lee baby, baby you look hot!" Akira said and Lee blushed.

"Mine!" Neji said possessively making Lee blush harder.

"Yeah, yeah we know yours Neji." Akira said laughing.

Soon the bell rang signaling the start of a very hellish day for the gang.

* * *

Alrighty so this chapter is now done WOOOOO! It took me forever to type it up but now that it's done I'm happy, so please Review I really need feedback! Thank you!


	11. Banana's and prom!

Ok so here it is chapter 11! Woot woot wow soon after this I'll be caught up with everything that's written hmmm well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own my characters, and the plot, and possibly the poems it depends on if I say so. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story!

Recap: "Wow Lee baby, baby you look hot!" Akira said and Lee blushed.

"Mine!" Neji said possessively making Lee blush harder.

"Yeah, yeah we know yours Neji." Akira said laughing.

Soon the bell rang signaling the start of a very hellish day for the gang.

* * *

Chapter 11

Friday had come and gone with horrible embarrassment for Akira and Gaara. Gaara for the life of him could not act like Lee it was almost as if he would spontaneously combust if he tried, of course he did try and failed miserably. He eventually gave up and switched back into his own clothes that he had snuck out of house. Lee as well couldn't act like Gaara and like Gaara went back into his normal clothes thus failing the dare.

Kiba had wanted to die, he had never realized until now how it felt to be a girl. He had been constantly whistled out at and was getting hit on the entire time he was in the girls clothes. Finally he couldn't take it and changed of course that didn't happen until after his ass had been grabbed.

Akira sadly had no such luck since it seemed Temari had taken all the clothes she had to change out of from her backpack. On top of that Sai had begun hitting on her, it had taken all of her will not beat the shit out of him. Gaara had felt jealousy rise and had once again felt a serious need to kill but it was silenced when Temari punched Sai. Everyone had stood shocked but Temari said nothing and kept going on her way.

Now that it was Saturday Akira just wanted to forget everything about the day before and what better way to do that then to shop. Arriving at the mall she parked and met up with Temari and Hinata.

"Hey guys."

"Well finally you show up." Temari said.

"What the hell do you mean finally I'm on time." Akira said.

"Temari is very anxious to shop." Hinata said.

"Yeah I see that."

"Well we are on a mission to find the perfect prom dress for each of us." Temari said.

"Well this is true." Akira said.

"Well then let's go." Temari exclaimed excitedly and began leading the way.

The first person they shopped for was Temari and it didn't take long for her to find what she wanted. The dress is strapless black and pink and hugged her form, flared out at the bottom, and had a corset laced back. To go with it she found black wedge heels, a black chocker, and black fingerless lace gloves.

Hinata was next and it took only the first two stores for her to find the dress she wanted. It was a light purple halter dress that flared in a handkerchief at the bottom, designs of black flowers on the bottom of it. She paired the dress off with a pair of strappy purple heels, and pearl like hair pieces.

Akira went straight for the gothic stores, and though she was subjected to playing gothic Barbie dress up, she still found what she was looking for, at the very last store they went to. The dress was floor length, V neck with no sleeves, it was form fitting and the front was done with straps, to go with it she got black strappy wedge heels, a black choker with a skull pendent and black strapped arm warmers. Finally having spent most of the morning shopping they went to the food court, spotting the boys they went over to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Akira asked

"Shopping for our suits of course." Naruto replied.

"Ah I see." Akira said.

"So did you all get your dresses?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we did and I think you boys will defiantly enjoy them." Temari said winking at Shikamaru, who blushed slightly and looked away.

"Or in Shikamaru's case the enjoyment of taking it off." Akira said with a snicker.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru said.

"Hmph what it's true." Akira said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shikamaru said.

"Hey I'm hungry, so I'm going to go get something to eat." Temari said.

"Hey get me something to." Akira said handing Temari money.

"Fine, Hinata come with me." Temari said and both left for the food lines while Akira sat down.

"So having fun shopping with the boys Gaara?" Akira asked.

"It's been interesting."

"Hmm how so?" Akira asked.

"Hahah he's referring to the fact that every time we pass a girls store we point it out for Kiba." Naruto answered.

"Yeah bunch of damn assholes." Kiba muttered.

"Well what can I say you made one hell of a hot girl, and if it weren't for the fact that I'm totally in love with Hinata, and Sasuke I would have hit on ya to." Naruto said.

"Drop it!" Kiba exclaimed

"I'd kill you dobe." Sasuke said.

"I said I'm in love with you didn't I therefore I will not hit on Kiba." Naruto said.

"I'd have to agree with Naruto, you know if I was a dude or swung that way I'd have gone for ya to." Akira said.

"Pfft." Naruto began laughing.

"But my door don't swing left, it swings right, and it doesn't have a loose bolt so it won't swing both ways so therefore I am not attracted to you, plus I'm not a dude, I do not have man bits." Akira said.

"Pfft man bits?" Naruto asked after he choked on his drink.

"Yes Naruto I do not have a penis which is a man bit." Akira said.

"When's the last time you checked?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I went to the bathroom." Akira answered.

"And when was that?"

"Before I came here."

"So you never know in that time you may have grown a penis." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto I'm pretty sure I'd notice a penis growing not to mention I'd have a peculiar bulge in my pants if I did and look no bulge." Akira said.

"You know you want me." Kiba said cutting back into the conversation.

"No I do not." Akira said.

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that."

"Oh trust me I do, don't worry." Akira said. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ok so what did we miss?" Temari asked as she and Hinata came back to the table.

"WOO FOOD!" Akira exclaimed and grabbed her Panda express from Temari.

"So what did we miss?" Temari asked again.

"Oh bantering back and forth the usual." Shikamaru said.

"Of course why am I not surprised." Temari said.

"Akira do you want ice cream?" Gaara asked once Akira was done eating.

"Huh?" Akira responded not having heard him clearly.

"Ice cream do you want some?" Gaara mumbled.

"Sorry Gaara I can't understand you." Akira said.

"ICE CREAM DAMNIT!" Gaara shouted surprising everyone. He began blushing red with embarrassment.

"Uh yeah sure I'll go with you." Akira said.

"No I meant do you want any, as in my treat." Gaara said.

"Oh uh no but thanks for offering." Akira said with a smile.

"I'll have a triple scoop of Vanilla with hot fudge, and a cherry on top." Naruto said.

"I didn't ask you." Gaara said.

"Awww but I want some." Naruto said pouting.

"Then go buy yourself some."

"Why do I gotta do it." Naruto whined.

"You're the one that wants some." Gaara said.

"I thought you were paying though." Naruto said.

"No." As the two continued to argue Akira noticed that both Kankuro and Kiba kept glancing at each other, and turning fast and blushing when the other caught them. Getting an idea she pulled Temari to her.

"Hey looks like Kankuro and Kiba are crushing on each other." She whispered.

"Seems so, do I feel an intervention coming on?" Temari asked whispering back.

"Hell yes, but not yet, don't worry I have a plan."

"Hey let's go walk around now." Sasuke said interrupting everyone, nodding in agreement the group got up.

As the hours passed Akira made sure to pay very close attention to the way Kiba and Kankuro reacted to each other all the while being very aware of Gaara, who was next to her. Finally the anticipation got to her and she put her plan into motion, she stopped walking.

"Akira anything wrong?" Kankuro asked, making everyone stop.

"No not really but I do have a quick question for you and Kiba, do either of you have dates for the prom?"

"No." They both said together and then blushed.

"Go together." Akira said.

"What!"

"Like I just said go to prom together, I've been watching you both, you both keep ogling the other and I know you like each other." Akira said.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about." Kiba stuttered blushing.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Kankuro said as he stuttered and blushed as well. Feeling her phone vibrate Akira took it out and read the message.

**I'll push Kankuro, you push Kiba**

Sending an ok back to Temari both girls moved. Akira shoved Kiba and Temari shoved Kankuro both boys feel lip locked to the floor. Somehow tripping themselves on oddly placed banana peels Akira and Temari fell forwards, both never hit the floor though as Shikamaru and Gaara shot out to catch them.

"Phew thank you Shikamaru." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded and pulled her to her feet.

Akira said nothing as she found herself staring into Gaara's eyes. The moment was ruined though once the wolf whistles and screams of oh baby and get a room started up. Akira looked over to see Kankuro and Kiba in a heavy make out session. Setting her back up on her feet, Gaara didn't let go, and Akira didn't notice.

"Hey, hey you two wait until you are alone to start frisking each other!" Akira shouted as she saw hands beginning to travel. Both boys pulled apart blushing.

"Come on love birds let's go." Temari said as everyone laughed. Akira moved out of Gaara's arms but took his hand in hers and followed the others. Temari noticed as did Shikamaru but neither of them said a word. After a few more hours at the mall it was decided that it was time to go home. Rain had begun to pour by the time Akira had gotten into her apartment. Sighing she went about her business and was in her room reading when the power went out.

* * *

***For Mature readers yes this is the LEMON WARNING!***

Lighting flashed across the sky illuminating the room for a split second, Akira gasped as she saw Gaara standing in her bedroom. Both stood staring at the other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Sighing Gaara walked across the room closing the distance between them. He grabbed her then, pulled her flush against him, Akira gasped and then shivered as his hands lightly trailed down her cheek to under her chin where he forced her to look up at him. Gently he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss immediately sent fire through her veins.

This was what she wanted, he was who she needed. All this time she had been fooling herself, everything she wanted Gaara had, she felt she was finally with the person she could give all of herself to. Being in his arms felt like the place she belonged. Wrapping her arms around him Akira kissed back with more passion letting him know that it was ok to further. He did then slowly removing her shirt. She shivered as the cold air touched her skin but the sensation went away as it was replaced by one of intense heat as his hands roamed her exposed skin.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me because there is no going back, once this happens your mine." Gaara said.

"I'm sure, so take me and make me yours." Akira replied. Gaara felt his heart melt and he let out a possessive growl, forced her against the wall and descended to kiss her again. This time there was so much passion to the kiss Akira thought her legs would give. She clung to him then, kissing back with the same passion he showed her. She began to feel impatient after a few minutes and began to tug at his shirt.

He smirked into the kiss and broke away to let her pull his shirt off. He moved her away from the wall and onto the bed. Gently he lay her down before climbing on top of her. He smirked at her flushed face, lowering himself down he kissed her again, but this time didn't linger just on her lips. Slowly he kissed his way to her neck, he kept placing small kisses, and then he unexpectedly bit down on her neck hard. Akira gasped as a wave of pleasure swept through her.

"Normal people might have hit me for that." Gaara said before he swept his tongue gently over the bite.

"I'm not normal remember." Akira said huskily.

"No you're not." Gaara agreed and kissed the mark.

"That's going to leave a mark." Akira commented.

"Good now everyone will know who you belong to." Gaara said.

"Heh possessive much?" Akira asked lightly.

"Of course." Gaara replied. Akira flipped positions so that she was on top surprising Gaara.

"Well so you like to be on top do you." Gaara asked.

"I'm someone who like to take control every once in a while." Akira said. She leaned forward and bit his neck hard drawing blood. Gaara groaned in pleasure, his cock tightened at the sensation.

"Now people will know that your mine." Akira said smirking using Gaara's words.

"You drew blood." Gaara said.

"Sorry about that." Akira whispered and licked at the blood making Gaara shudder. She kissed her way down his chest, his stomach until she came to the top of his jeans. She undid them and slid them along with his boxers down his legs and threw the clothes to the floor with her shirt and his shirt. She gasped as she looked back at all of him, he was beautiful and desire tore through her so strong she had to calm herself.

"Heh like what you see?" Gaara asked lust laced in his voice. Akira didn't answer him, she showed him. Slowly she took him into her mouth. Gaara groaned and threw his head back at the sensation of her hot mouth on him. She began to grow more confident and found a steady rhythm. Gaara thought he was going to explode from the feeling, after what seemed like forever he began feeling the sensation that was building up inside of him. He stopped her and pulled her back up to him.

Akira looked at him and wondered if she had done something wrong for him to have stopped her, all doubt fled from her mind as he kissed her switching their positions again so he was on top. Gently he released her hair from the tie she wore.

"I would have cum far too early if you had continued." Gaara whispered.

"I guess I was doing something right." Akira said. Akira didn't say anything as he finished undressing her. Once she was fully exposed to him Akira began to feel shy and tried to cover herself with her hands but Gaara stopped her.

"Don't cover yourself I want to see you."

Gaara's voice relaxed her and she let him move her hands away. She blushed as his eyes took in the sight of her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. He leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently while his hand gave attention to the other. This time it was Akira who was gasping in pleasure. After paying attention to her breast he moved down kissing her stomach and then he reached the object of his desires.

"Open yourself for me." Gaara demanded. Akira did what he wanted. He latched onto her then and Akira cried out and arched. Gaara took pleasure in the way that she tasted, as well as the way that she whispered his name and moaned.

Her hand found its way into his hair as her other hand covered her mouth to keep the moans from coming out. She arched again with a flick of his tongue on her clitoris. Soon she climaxed calling his name, Gaara licked up all her juices before moving back up her body.

"I want you inside me now Gaara." Akira demanded. Gaara positioned himself and plunged in. Akira gasped and arched into him and Gaara groaned as the tightness of her hugged him. He began moving then, upon her requests he moved faster or harder inside her. Akira again felt herself about to climax after what seemed to be eternity of love making.

***End Lemon***

* * *

Akira awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her red hair cascading around her in red waves. As she began to wake up, visions of the dream assaulted her and she blushed.

'_Oh my god what the hell kind of dream was that! Of Gaara to, Gaara oh god how am I going to face him normally today, gah stupid brain!' _She thought yelling at herself in her mind. This was the second time the dream had appeared to her. Sighing she got up and got ready for school.

To no one's surprise Kankuro and Kiba announced that they were dating and going to prom together. Akira unfortunately couldn't act normal around Gaara to save her life; she would stutter and blush like crazy if he looked at her. Temari and Naruto got an idea and giggled. As the week went by Akira and Gaara kept getting forced into awkward positions, and places by conveniently placed banana peels.

Finally pissed off she decided to bring her summon beast to school with her. It also didn't help that the dream kept reoccurring and she was tired. Of course she got odd stares as she walked through school with her summon and pet Lemur.

"Why did you bring me here?" Momo asked telepathically.

"I want you to find whatever, or whoever is leaving those damned banana peels on the ground wherever I step." Akira answered.

"What am I suppose to do when I find it?" Momo asked.

"Call for me, I want to deal with this personally." Akira said darkly.

"Uhh Akira why is Momo here?" Naruto asked as she joined the group. Momo jumped from Akira's shoulder to hug Naruto's face.

"Because she is going to find out what's leaving the banana peels." Akira said.

"Oh I see." Naruto said.

"So uh who's excited for prom tomorrow?" Temari asked.

"I am and I heard the hotel is next to a beach!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"That will be nice." Sasuke said.

"Of course Naruto and Akira are going to put us all to shame when it comes to the actual dancing." Kiba said.

"Oh and why is that?" Kankuro asked.

"Both have had formal dance lessons as well as choreographed dance lessons." Shikamaru said.

"Wow Naru that's impressive." Temari said.

"Ha-ha yeah I guess." Naruto said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." Temari said laughing.

"I'm not!" Naruto said blushing.

"Anyway let's get to class; today's the last day for the sculptor projects." Akira said taking Momo back and walked ahead of the others.

Releasing Momo to do her investigating, she walked into her class, immediately she began putting the finishing touches on her sculpture. Once done she pushed back to admire it. The man's hair and clothes were black his wings a deep purple. The woman's hair was red and her clothes a pure white.

"Wow Akira that's amazing!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hmm oh thanks, I'm just glad that it's finally done." Akira said. '_Momo have you found anything out yet?'_ Akira asked telepathically.

"No not yet." Was her reply. As the day went on Akira and Gaara were about to lose it, everyone went out of their way to avoid them as a dark aura surrounded them. Those damned peels kept appearing and both kept falling into each other. On top of that Momo hadn't told Akira anything.

* * *

With Momo earlier

As Momo jumped around she found it was difficult to really pin point what was making her master fall. The student made it really hard since there was so many, but finally when it was near lunch time she discovered the banana bandits.

"Hey Naruto how many more bananas do we have to eat?" Temari asked.

"Just a few more I promise." Naruto replied.

"This had better work; ugh I never want another banana after this." Temari said groaning.

"Ditto." Naruto replied. If Akira and Gaara hadn't been so damned stubborn Temari and himself wouldn't have had to eat so many bananas.

"What are you humans doing?" Momo asked scaring both of them.

"Waah Momo! Don't tell Akira please!" Naruto pleaded.

"We will give you the rest of the bananas if you don't tell." Temari said, finding both a perfect way to get out of eating another banana, and a way to keep the Lemur quiet. Momo stared at them for a few moments deciding if she was going to take the bribe.

"Alright I will take your offer, but why are you two doing this to master?" Momo asked caving.

"Were trying to push Akira and Gaara forward with their feeling and were hoping to get them to go out with each other." Naruto explained handing the bananas to the ninja Lemur.

"Strange humans, well whatever, bye." Momo said and poofed away with the bananas.

* * *

Afterschool

"Momo what the hell where are you!" Akira growled in frustration. Biting her finger she made hands signs and summoned her ninja familiar.

"What are you summoning me now for?" Momo asked.

"You were supposed to tell me who the culprit is." Akira said.

"I didn't find anything out of the ordinary so if anything was doing it is was either before or after I left the area." Momo said.

"Gah this is so frustrating!" Akira exclaimed.

"Uh huh well I'm going to go bye!" Momo said and poofed away.

"Damn useless Lemur." Akira said frustrated. Annoyed she began the walk home. She had forgone her car that morning; she had been so tired she hadn't been thinking straight. Instead she had bummed a ride off of Naruto but since her friend all had gone home she would have to walk. Or at least that's what she thought until Gaara pulled up next to her.

"Get in."

"Thanks." Akira said hoping into the passenger's seat, she was even to tired at the moment to be nervous around him.

"How'd the search go, did the lemur find out anything?" Gaara asked.

"Nope nothing, but I swear when I find the person I'm going to kill them."

"I'll help." Gaara said agreeing. The conversation died a little after that. A few minutes later though Akira couldn't take the silence.

"Uh hey Gaara you realize that we just drove past our homes?" Akira asked.

"Yeah I thought maybe you were hungry, I read it once in a book that when someone is irritated, or troubled food helps." Gaara answered.

"You almost sound like Sai."

"Don't compare me to that thing." Gaara growled and Akira laughed.

"Well geez you know if you wanted a date you could've just asked." Akira said and then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Really?" Gaara asked blushing as well.

"I uh mean, well wow is it hot in here or is that just me." Akira said and rolled down her window. Gaara pulled into the restaurants parking lot. "Outback steakhouse huh."

"Temari said it was good, and I haven't eaten here, I wanted to try it." Gaara said though in reality he had just wanted to spend time with her in a place no one would think to look.

"Alright let's go but you're paying!" Akira said happily getting out of the car.

"You don't mind?" Gaara asked.

"Hell no I love steak." Akira said.

They were seated and soon there orders were taken. They spent the time eating the bread and small talking; both of them began feeling like they were on a first date.

"So you ready for prom tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah for the most part I'm not looking forward to the hell your sister is going to put me through with preparations."

"Yeah well you're not going to be suffering alone Kankuro said he was going to make sure us guys looked our absolute best tomorrow as well, I shudder to think what that means." Gaara said.

"We are so going to die tomorrow both of them are crazy." Akira said and sighed. Gaara nodded agreeing with her. "I've been meaning to ask you something, why is it you never told me you were Suna's Kazekage?" Akira asked after a moment of silence.

"I assumed you knew."

"Oh I see, well I didn't." Akira said.

"Why does it bother you?" Gaara asked.

"What no, I just I found out from Tsunade and was a little shocked is all, so umm Naru is going to have to work harder to be Hokage to catch up to you." Akira said.

"So it would seem but Naruto has far surpassed me in truth I'm running to catch up to him." Gaara said.

"Yeah, we all are in some way." Akira said with a small smile. Conversation picked up then with random topics as they enjoyed their meal together. When they got back to the apartment complex and Gaara walked Akira to her door, Akira turned around and kissed Gaara on the cheek saying a thank you and going into her apartment.

* * *

Prom Day

Akira was awoken to loud pounding on her door, groaning she rolled over and cursed when she saw the time. Throwing the covers off she walked to the door wrenched it open and glared at the person who dared to wake her up.

"Well geez it took you long enough to open the door."

"Temari it is six in the fuckin morning prom is not till seven tonight, what the hell are you doing over here this early." Akira hissed.

"Well hello to you to, and to answer your question I'm here because you must primp and pamper all day to be ready for a big event like this." Temari said.

"No you don't." Akira said.

"Well you will so come on get ready and let's go." Temari said shoving Akira back into the apartment. Grumbling Akira went back into her room and was about to lay back down before Temari stopped her.

"Oh come on Temari you know I rarely sleep, let me go back to sleep." Akira whined.

"No there is too much that needs to be done."

"Ugh just so you know I hate you." Akira said sighing giving up on her hope of going back to sleep.

"I know you love me, now go get showered and dressed." Temari said letting Akira go. She walked around and grabbed Akira's dress, shoes, and various articles that went with the dress. Akira sighed and grabbed clothes and headed for the shower. Once she was ready she was taken to Temari's car and got into the passenger's seat. The same thing that Akira had to experience they did to Hinata.

"Temari why are we beginning so early?" Hinata asked once she was in the car.

"Because there is so much to do!"

"Like what exactly?" Akira asked.

"Oh you'll see." Temari answered with a small maniacal laugh.

"Oh god what have I just entered into?" Akira asked muttering to herself.

It took them about an hour to reach the extremely expensive and exclusive spa.

"Temari who the hell did you screw to get us in here?" Akira asked.

"Hmph I resent that remark I didn't sleep with anyone, there just so happens to be perks of being the Kazekage's sister." Temari answered.

"Miss Temari everything is ready." A lady said who obviously worked there.

"Good well now girls shall we?" Temari asked pushing them inside.

After they changed into the spa's robes Temari instructed them on what kind of activities went on in the spa and that they could choose whatever it was that they wanted to do since they had all day. They all split up Temari going for a massage, Hinata for a mud bath, and Akira for a yoga class. As the hours passed Akira found herself relaxing throughout the massages, mud baths, and various other things. Akira, Hinata, and Temari came back together for manicures and pedicures. As she sat for her mani/pedi she contemplated things. She knew she wanted to make her and Gaara's relationship progress to the next level, how she was going to deal with her insecurities and fears, and her mission, she knew soon she would have to start doing missions that could very well get her killed. She wasn't sure how to go about any of it but she figured maybe she should just play it by ear. When her pedicure was done, she went and got her manicure one that was done she admired the work. Her nails are painted black with intricately done Celtic crosses, her toes just black. Hinata's are purple with little white flowers on her toes and fingers, Temari had gone with tips but instead of the traditional white tips they were black instead, her toes black.

"Ok guys there is just one last thing that need to be taken care of before we dress and go for hair." Tamari said.

"What is there left?" Hinata asked

"Akira, Hinata you both will now undergo legs, eyebrows, and a Brazilian wax." Temari stated grinning.

"A what!" Akira exclaimed.

"A Brazilian wax that's when they…."

"Yeah I know what they do." Akira said cutting Temari off. "The answer is Hell no!"

"But you have to look great for the guys!"

"Yeah and I will but not with that!"

"Well I mean come on if you're going to screw my brother then why not." Temari said happily.

"Temari I am not having sex with your brother." Akira shouted turning bright red.

"Yeah but you never know." Temari said.

"Oh yes I do were not even dating….yet." Akira said mumbling the last bit.

"Yeah but."

"NO!" Akira shouted and walked away.

"Well fine then Hinata you'll do it won't you." Temari asked turning to Hinata. Hinata gulped but nodded reluctantly. "Good girl."

Though she had refused the Brazilian wax Akira still went for the legs, and eyebrow, and bikini wax, though she felt uncomfortable with the last one. During it she heard Hinata scream really loud.

"Take it like a man, No, no crying!" Temari shouted right afterward.

'_Oh man hang in there Hinata' _Akira thought and winced as another albeit muffled scream tore through the spa.

Once everything was done Akira got into her dress, put on her accessories, and shoes. She waited for the others to come out, Hinata once she was done limped up to Akira who patted her back in sympathy as they walked into the hair salon. It took about two hours for both girls to have their hair done. Hinata had hers half up and half down the up part was braided with flowers laced throughout, the bottom curled into waves. Her makeup was done as well. Akira had her hair curled into ringlets that cascaded down her back; her makeup was done as well. The last thing that was added was body glitter which, Temari happily put on them. They said goodbye as everything was done and left the spa.

"Now that you two look absolutely drop dead sexy I suppose it's time to see how drop dead sexy your dates look!" Temari exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah you get to see two sexy men since both are your dates." Akira said teasingly.

"Hey don't hate Akira." Temari said.

"I'm not." Akira said

"Remember you get a sexy date yourself in the form of my youngest brother."

"Umm Temari that's a bit weird that your calling your own brother sexy." Akira said giving Temari a weird look.

"Hey he's got the same genes as I do so of course he's sexy!" Temari said with a bragging tone. Akira just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Once they arrived back at home Temari had both girls wait in the parking lot.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Akira said out loud after about fifteen minutes of waiting.

"Be patient." Hinata said.

"Yes Akira be patient, the wait is over!" Temari said. Both girls turned to see the men that would be escorting them that evening. Hinata walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and gave both a quick kiss commenting on how they looked, and they in turn gave her compliments. Akira and Gaara blushed as they looked at each other.

'_Wow he cleans up real good.'_

'_She's so beautiful.'_

"Hey bro stop drooling." Kankuro said from behind Gaara and snapping him out his trance.

"You look amazing." Gaara said walking to her.

"Thank you and you look handsome." Akira said with a smile.

"Well alright prom goers it's time for the dance so let's all have some fun!" Temari exclaimed as the limo pulled up.

"Holy shit look at this!" Naruto exclaimed once he was seated in the limo.

"Wow well isn't it all fancy in here." Akira said as she got in and sat next to Gaara.

"Generally that's what limos are like." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he watched Naruto and some of the others start messing with the buttons.

"Hey guys lets hang out the roof like they do in movies." Kiba suggested.

"How about let's not." Sasuke said.

"Sour puss." Kiba muttered.

"Come on Kiba we are so much more mature then what's in movies anyway." Kankuro said.

"Oh yeah real genius types." Akira said sarcastically.

"Einstein, real Einstein's." Sasuke said agreeing.

"Shut up!" Kiba said pouting beside Kankuro.

"Awww your cute when you pout." Kankuro said pulling Kiba in for a kiss.

"Awww it's so cute I think I just threw up in my mouth." Akira said and everyone laughed.

"You're just jealous that Gaara hasn't made a move on you yet." Kiba said making both Gaara and Akira blush.

"Shut up Kiba!" Akira exclaimed.

"Hey who knows Gaara might man up and actually make a move." Naruto said teasing. Everyone laughed and Akira wanted to fade away into the seats

"You guys are jack asses." Gaara muttered.

"Were here!" Hinata exclaimed and effectively pulling everyone attention away from Akira and Gaara.

"Whoa check out the hotel!" Naruto said in awe.

"Dudes this place is huge!" Lee exclaimed.

"Bet it's bigger inside." Neji said.

"Yeah well we will find out once we get out." Akira said climbing over Gaara to get out.

After everyone got out and went inside they looked around and stood in awe at the dance are. It had been decorated with twinkling stars and moons. _**Chop Suey**_ was playing as they walked in.

"Wow they really outdid themselves." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Well let's go and sit down." Neji said pulling Lee further in the room. After finding a place most of the group put their stuff down and went to dance. Akira and Gaara just sat down. After the songs _**Selfish, Evil angel, Break, and Paper cut**_ played Gaara figured it was time to work up his nerve.

"Akira would you like to dance?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah sure." Akira said with a smile and followed Gaara to the dance floor as _**Careless whisper by Seether **_came on.

"Kinda ironic isn't it?" Akira asked.

"Yeah it is." Gaara said agreeing. They danced through all the next set of songs _**All around me, Kiss from a rose, Breaking the habit, Thriller, Turn me on, I like that, Forever in love. **_Then 50's swing music came on, Akira figured that they would sit down for this as everyone else was but Gaara had a different thought.

Gaara began swinging Akira around and Akira looked at him surprised before getting into the music and matching his moves with moves she remembered from dance lessons. Everyone stood in shock before applause broke out, once it was over everyone cheered.

"Holy shit how did or when did you learn to dance like that?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"When I was little I was forced into dance lessons." Gaara answered breathing heavily.

"By who?" Sasuke asked.

"Temari who else." Gaara said.

"Well that does sound like something Temari would do, speaking of which where is she?" Akira asked.

"She and Shikamaru left and headed for the hotel rooms." Hinata answered.

"Of course they did damn horney people." Akira said.

As the night went on Gaara had another surprise for everyone when he song _**Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson **_came on and did the entire dance. Akira and Gaara slow danced, dirty danced, and danced in general for a while longer until Akira felt a little too tired and hot. So as everyone was still dancing she led Gaara outside and onto the terrace.

"Wow it's so beautiful out here." Akira commented.

"Yeah you are." Gaara said making Akira blush.

"There's something I want to tell you Gaara." Akira said starting to feel really nervous.

"Alright what is it?" Gaara asked.

"I-I-I like you, more than a friend and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend." Akira said. Gaara stood stunned for a few minutes not really knowing how to react; after all he had planned on telling her that night.

"Umm an answer or something would be nice." Akira said.

"Uh sorry I just wasn't expecting this." Gaara said.

"Yeah I know but I needed to tell you." Akira said.

"Akira if I answer yes do you realize that a relationship with me will not be easy?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I know and I thought about it but we can try can't we cuz I really, really like you Gaara." Akira said. Gaara smirked and kissed her.

"Yes we can, so yes Akira I like you to and yes I will be your boyfriend." Gaara said smiling. Akira smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Woo Akira and Gaara are finally together! Ok so here it is chapter 11 phew I finished typing it! Ok so I hope you all enjoy and please review! Also if you have any opinions on what I should do next I will be happy to listen!


End file.
